Time, Peace and Serenity
by DeLeche
Summary: Orphaned all her life Wren seeks adventure, the closest she can get to traveling is watching Doctor Who her favorite show. When a strange gift appears on her birthday she'll get more than an adventure as she travels through the Doctors timeline and him through her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Happy Birthday

A/N- Yes this is my attempt at a long Doctor Who fanfic, it will be slightly different but still enjoyable, please read and review and tell me what you think?

Also I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I'm wearing a bow tie whilst writing this :)

* * *

"Wren wake up! I know you hear me, Wren! Oh come on you lazy bum!" A voice yelled.

The next thing I felt was the hard cold floor of my bedroom, I looked up through glaring eyes to see my best friend Natalie Cane smiling innocently and waving. After a few seconds of feeling the wrath of my glare she sighed and flopped on my bed.

"Well you were ignoring me" she whined.

"I was asleep!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Well you've been sleep long enough so wakey wakey, go and have a shower I'm taking you out" she said with a smile hanging over the side of my bed to meet my eyes.

I rolled them at her before standing up and stretching unconsciously rubbing my sore bum.

"Wait, how did you get in my apartment?" I asked finally realizing I had a deadbolt on my front door.

She just grinned cheekily and pushed me towards the bathroom, "I landed in your living room with my big blue Tardis" she said opening her arms wide to show the size and I just laughed.

"Now go and get ready before I take off and leave you here on Earth" I gasped dramatically placing my hand over my heart, "you wouldn't dare leave your best friend." I said in distress and she just smiled, "of course I wouldn't" she said rolling her eyes.

"Promise?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cross my hearts and hope to be shot by River Song." She replied honestly.

I laughed again before actually stepping in the bathroom and closing the door ready to finally have a shower, "oh and Wren!" She yelled over the running water.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Happy Birthday!" she screamed and I smiled to myself before stepping into the shower.

* * *

After my shower I quickly got dressed in skinny jeans,- long sleeve fitted plaid button up, red converse and threw my hair in a bun before applying light eye makeup and red lipstick. I then headed into my living room to see Natalie slumped across my couch watching Doctor Who, I dropped down beside her making her have to scoot over.

"Which episode is this?" I asked seeing a commercial was now on.

"The Time Of Angels" she replied and I shivered before flipping the tv off much to Nat's dismay.

"Bloody hell Wren I was watching that!"

"So, you know the weeping angels freak me out plus you said you were taking me out" I retorted.

She stood up mumbling a few words I won't repeat, "only you could be afraid of monsters on a television show."

* * *

After defending my right to be scared of statues that could kill me if I wasn't looking we ended up at the local fish n chips shop my boyfriend, Nicolas worked at. Once we were seated he immediately walked over to us and smiled quickly stealing a kiss from my lips,

"Ew, can't you ever just come over and take our order?" Nat said with a frown.

Nick immediately glared at her and she happily returned it.

"Oh come on, its been three years can't you two finally get on?" I asked frowning.

"No."  
"Never."

They both replied at the same time and I rolled my eyes giving up and looking over the menu. Three years ago when I met Nick at a party I thought he and Nat would make a perfect couple, they were both loud, crazy, stubborn and completely annoying but you couldn't help but love them. So I decided to hook them up and it was a complete disaster, they were trying to compete with each other the whole time and lets just say it ended with drinks being thrown, an insult about someone's mother and something about growing balls. Like I said that was three years ago and they still hated each other like it was yesterday, nowadays they still competed but it was over my attention and it definitely got annoying really quickly.

"Wren I don't even know why you waste your time reading the menu you get the same thing every time besides, the idiot already went to put the order in" Nat said taking the menu from me and tossing it to a waitress passing by.

"Have you always been this rude?" I asked making her smile.

"It's one of my best qualities" she joked.

"And you don't have many of them" Nick added as he walked back over to our table taking a seat.

"Don't you two start at least not today" I said sending them a warning look.

"Fine" Nat said glaring at Nick who ignored her.

"Of course love and Happy Birthday by the way" he smiled handing me a present. I hopped up and down in my seat super excited and wasted no time tearing away the purple wrapping until I reached a box which I quickly opened. I stared at the gift confused before picking it up and examining it.

"It's a belt" I said simply.

"No" Nick said as he rolled his eyes and took it from me getting up, "stand up" he ordered and I did curious about what he was doing. "Arms out" he asked and I obeyed letting him strap the belt around my waist and then reaching in the box to pull out a gun holster that he hooked to the side of my belt and then around my right upper thigh. I clapped excitedly, "I look badass!" I yelled which got me crazy looks from various people sitting in the shop.

"No not yet you don't, you're missing one thing." Nat said with a smile as she handed me her present.

I squealed before quickly unwrapping another box and opening it to see a replica sonic gun.

"Oh my Time Lord Natalie you brilliant and amazing girl!" I jumped on her hugging her tightly ignoring all the strange looks we were getting, then I hugged Nick super tight and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"You two are the most amazing people in the whole universe" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Alright alright none of that" Natalie said pulling me into another hug.

I was so lucky to have her and Nick in my life, technically they were the only two people in my life. I grew up in an orphanage since I was a baby and knew little to nothing of my birth parents which hurt me every year when my birthday came around. The orphanage was cruel and loved to tell me how happily married my parents were and that I had a twin sister whom they decided to keep, tossing me aside.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears before pulling out of the hug and giving them the best smile I could muster.

"I'm ok" I said placing the gun in my holster, "do I look badass now?" I asked with a smirk and they both smiled back nodding in approval.

"Ok now there's one more present from the both of us" Nick said handing me an envelope.

I looked between them shocked that they got along long enough to get me something together. I opened it and pulled out three plane tickets to America, I covered my mouth not knowing what else to say, I was speechless.

"You two did this for me?" I whispered and they smiled.

"Don't you know we'd do anything in all of time and space for you" Nat responded and tears filled my eyes.

"We know how much you want to travel so we got together and decided lets the three of us do it together" Nick added.

"I love you two" I said not being able to think of anything else, "Ok I'm going to use the rest room before I actually cry, be right back" I said quickly walking off.

"Oi! you lazy bum go get our food" I heard Nat's loud voice as I entered the bathroom making me chuckle.

I immediately swallowed back my tears before wetting a paper towel and dabbing my eyes and face. I smiled at the mirror approving of what I saw. A petite, slightly tanned, brown eyed and brunette haired twenty two year old woman with the best life, boyfriend and best friend anyone could ask for. Yes, I considered myself very lucky. As I threw the paper towel away I noticed a small present wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on top, I bit my lip deciding whether I should mess with it or not. In the end I walked over and picked it up, I was surprised to see it was addressed to me but from whom was not written. I hesitantly opened the present to find what I believed to be a time manipulator watch. Something Doctor Whoish and I assumed it was from Nat, I immediately put it on and checked myself out in the mirror smiling, I looked like a real badass. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the mirror pretending to shoot, blowing on the end and slipping it back in my holster. I shook my head realizing how much of a nerd I really was, as I went to throw the box away I spotted a small note laying inside.

_"You want an adventure? Then press the red button Sunshine."_

"Sunshine?" I asked allowed as the bathroom door opened, it was Nat.

"Hey your foods getting cold, you ok?" She asked before disappearing in a stall.

"Yea I'm ok" I reread the note before tossing it and the box in the trash, "hey Nat did you leave me another gift wrapped in blue paper?"

"No" was all she said.

"I found a gift in here addressed to me and it had a time manipulator watch and a note that said press the red button" I confessed slightly confused.

"It's probably Nick teasing you" she offered.

"Yea" I said not really believing it.

"Go on then push the red button and check out the future for me, let me know if I'll be a success and marry a stud" Nat joked and I laughed finally pushing the small red button.

I waited for a few seconds and rolled my eyes as nothing happened, I also felt dumb for actually thinking something was going to happen.

"Back from the future already?" Nat asked as she opened the stall door and proceeded to wash her hands.

"Yea, I got good news and bad news" I said playing along, "you are going to be successful but about that stud you wanted to marry-" I trailed off making Natalie laugh.

She turned to face me with a smile that immediately turned into a look of fright and surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You're-" was all she said as she continued to stare.

I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror to see my entire body glowing gold and my mouth immediately fell open.

"How are you doing that?" she asked worried.

"I don't-" was all I could get out before I fell back against the wall from the unbearable pain in my head.

"Wren!" Natalie yelled as she reached out to touch me only to be shocked and sent flying across the bathroom.

"Nat!" I yelled worried she was hurt.

I watched as she tried to pull herself up, she reached her hand out to me and I blindly reached back my vision slowly slipping and the pain becoming worse. But right before our hands met everything flashed white and vanished before I hit the ground hard.

I groaned rubbing my head to get rid of the dizziness I felt.

"Ow!" I heard a woman's voice hiss in pain.

"There you see, I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser, stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." An unmistakable voice reached my ears.

I heard footsteps approaching and I quickly stood up only to be met face to face with the one and only River Song whom had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Time Of Angels

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you L-lover for being the first to comment and give me feedback! :) it's one of my favorite episodes too.

Also I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I really am afraid of the Weeping Angels :)

* * *

"River Song?" I asked in disbelief and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion before recognition hit her face.

"Wren!" I heard a males voice yell with excitement and I turned to see none other than the eleventh Doctor in all his flesh and glory, this had to be a dream.

He ran over and immediately pulled me into a hug only to pull back seconds later and give me a confused look.

"Usually the other person embraces back" he said trying to explain how a hug worked.

"Doctor I think this is the beginning for her" River said her eyes still trained on me, the Doctor immediately let go and looked me over.

"Where'd you just come from?" He questioned and I frowned.

"London, England, a fish and chips shop, the bathroom" I continued not exactly sure what else to say.

"Ah so this is the beginning" he said sadly.

Before I could think of what I was doing I busted out laughing. They looked at me like I'd gone mad but I continued to laugh until my sides hurt, once I stopped I wiped my eyes and looked between them again.

"Did Natalie put you up to this?" I questioned seeing Nat writing all over this.

"Wren" River started but I didn't let her finish.

"It was Nick wasn't it" I said feeling as though Nick would go out of his way to plan this, "or am I dreaming" I question remembering the pain in my head. "Ah yes that's it I'm dreaming and in a little while I'll wake to see Natalie worrying over me in the bathroom" I said absolutely sure that was what had happened.

"Wren this is real" the Doctor tried and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok then Doctor I'll play along" I said with a smile moving out of his way, "lead the way" I finished.

He hesitated but walked ahead just as Amy ran up to me and hugged me, I was a little taken off guard but excitedly hugged her back.

"This is really weird but awesome" I admitted as she pulled away looking me over.

"Hey wasn't your hair-" she was caught off by River covering her mouth.

"You can't tell her that because it hasn't happened to her yet" River said in a serious tone, "she's just starting out so while you've already met her, she hasn't met you" she finished and Amy looked surprised but nodded.

"Sorry about that" she said smiling, "I"m just use to the older Wren I guess."

"It's ok I feel like I already pretty much know you" I said with a smile and River immediately pulled me to the side.

"You know the future Wren so you can't tell him, me or anyone else what's going to happen do you understand?"

I gave her a confused look at first then assumed she meant that I've seen the episodes and knew what was going to happen.

"What happens if I say" I asked curiously.

"You'll rewrite time and all of our futures" she said with a grave expression that made me swallow hard.

"Ok, got it Professor" I said with a smirk and she playfully glared.

"Spoilers" she warned and I laughed.

"I know he already told you" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

I turned to leave but before I could walk away I yelped in pain from a needle being stuck in my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my arm, "that hurt!" I said glaring at her.

"Payback" she whispered winking and walking back over to Amy and following after the Doctor. I frowned but yet somewhat excited by my dream being so realistic I hurried back over to them also following behind.

* * *

Only after passing a few statues did I realize what episode this was, goosebumps immediately covered my arms just knowing that they were all Weeping Angels. "Damn Natalie for watching this episode earlier" I cursed under my breath. Suddenly a gun went off and I ran over towards it beating the others to see Bob and Bishop Octavian.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Bob confessed.

"We know what the Angel looks like, is that the Angel?" Octavian asked eyes glued to Bob.

"No, sir" he answered embarrassment clearly in his voice.

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian finished making me glare at him.

"You don't have to be so rude he's obviously scared" I said catching everyone's attention.

Quicker than I could actually process everyone's guns were pointed at me. I immediately put my hands up in surrender slightly confused as to what I had done.

"State your name" Bishop Octavian ordered.

"Serenity Jessica Logan" I said annoyed.

"How did you get here" He demanded.

"She's with me" the Doctor said in a deadly tone before stepping in front of me and blocking all the guns from my view.

"And if any of you lot point a gun at her ever again, you'll have to deal with me" he finished making me completely shocked but happy.

Up until now I'd only ever had Natalie and Nick to stand up for me. So to hear the Doctor, the man I admired so much take up for me with such caring and sincerity in his voice gave me a warm feeling in my chest.

"Bishop Octavian this is Wren, remember I told you all about her" River piped in.

"The one that carries the knowledge of the future?" He asked eyeing me over, "I thought Wren was a guy" he finished.

I stuck my tongue out at him as the Doctor gently pulled me away taking my face into his hands and examining me before staring into my eyes with concern.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you or scare you?" He asked making me smile.

"I'm fine Doctor I promise, but I think someone else might be a little more scared than me" I hinted nodding my head in Bobs direction. He followed my eyes and smiled before kissing my forehead and grabbing my hand, leading me back over to the others.

"What's your name?" He asked back to his cheery self.

"Bob sir."

"Ah that's a great name I love Bob, what do you think Wren isn't Bob cool?" He asked looking at me and I nodded offering Bob a small smile.

"One of the best names I've heard." I replied and he slightly blushed.

"It's a Sacred Name, we all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian added his two cents.

"No one asked you" I mumbled under my breath but obviously the Doctor heard me as he squeezed my hand.

"Sacred Bob, more like Scared Bob now, eh?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast, anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron" he said giving Octavian one last look, "carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes you stay with Christian and Angelo, guard the approach." Octavian ordered Bob and I tensed knowing what would happen next.

"Or" I budded in getting their attention. "He could escort me I do get spoked out really quickly" I said with a nervous smile.

"I'll protect you Sunshine" River said with a smirk.

"Eh I could do with some real company" I said looking back at Bob who looked like he actually did want to stay.

"Well walk with Amy" the Doctor cut in confused with my persistence.

"I want Bob's company, no offense Amy" I said sending her a smile which she returned.

"None taken"

I met the Doctor's eyes to see he was glancing back and forth between Bob and I probably thinking I had a thing for him. His eyes then narrowed at me and I quickly looked away only to glance back and see him send Bob a jealous glare. I furrowed my brows in confusion but was pulled out of my thoughts by Octavian.

"Either way Bob follows my commands which I've already giving him" he nodded at Bob and I frowned as I watched him disappear never to come back.

"Hey" Amy whispered as she grabbed my hand, "I know you didn't exactly want my company but I figure we're both just as scared so let's us scaredy cats stick together.

"I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "oh I love your company Amelia Pond" I whispered as she pulled me along. I took one more glance over my shoulder wondering if I really did all I could to save Bob. I frowned facing forward and walking with Amy, there was nothing I could do now.

* * *

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there" Amy asked as her eyes scanned around the maze and then up to the ship.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans" River complimented.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once, two heads are better than one" the Doctor added nonchalantly.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads" he said like it was nothing. "That book, the very end, what did it say?" He asked River still wondering around.

"Hang on" She said flipping through the pages.

"Read it to me" he said somewhat impatient.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." I said remembering it word to word, earning me a huge smile from the Doctor.

"I love it when you do that" he said excitedly before continuing on as I followed behind with a huge smile on my face.

"He only says that cause it wasn't him you did it to" River said honestly making me laugh.

"Oh River, jealousy isn't needed, I love you just as much as him" I said looping my arm with hers, she smiled before she looked around suspiciously.

"Doctor, there's something, I don't know what it is" she finally blurted out.

"Yeah, there's something wrong don't know what it is yet either, working on it." He said before continuing his previous conversation with Amy. "Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." He said meaning to sound sorry but everyone knew he wasn't.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor" I shook my head as we continued on the path feeling the stare of the Angels on my back.

"The Church had a point if you think about it, the divorces must have been messy" Amy joked as I shined my torch at the head of the statue the Doctor was examining. He looked at me with wide eyes before shining his own torch at the surround statues.

"Oh" the Doctor worry in his voice as he finally realized what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked looking between me and him and I just gave her a weak smile.

"Oh" River added finally catching on.

"Exactly" he added trying not to sound bitter.

"How could we have not noticed that?"

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Bishop Octavian asked.

"Nobody move, everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop I am truly sorry I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor admitted.

"What danger? He questioned.

"The Aplans, they've got two heads" I said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes, I get that so?"

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor finished for me. "Everyone over there, just move don't ask questions, don't speak."

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches" I immediately tensed up at the thought of not being able to see the Angels and them moving even one step closer.

"Sir?"

"Just do it" he said impatiently and everyone quickly flipped their torches off me being last. I was physically shaking as I moved closer to the Doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to turn off this one too just for a moment" he said reassuringly and I grabbed his free hand squeezing it tight.

"Are you sure about this?" River asked peering at our hands.

"No" he said looking into my eyes and then flicking the torch off.

It was only for a second but it felt like eternity, I held onto his hand as tight as I could muster and he squeezed back just as hard. For being just a dream this felt entirely too real and I felt the anxiety in my chest. Once the light switched back on the Angels were now facing us and I slightly jumped wanting to wake up.

"Oh, my God. They've moved" Amy said immediately grabbing my other hand.

The Doctor ran through the cave shining light on the statues, "they're Angels, all of them" I said quickly following behind him.

"But they can't be"

"Clerics, keep watching them" The Doctor yelled as he continued running out the cave to see all the statues climbing towards us.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us" he said as I grabbed his hand again and gave him a reassuring smile.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship just the one, I swear" River said in disbelief.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy tried.

"The Aplans, what happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked as he tried to put it all together.

"Nobody knows" River answered.

"We know" he said in a deadly tone figuring it out.

"They don't look like Angels" the Bishop said still somewhat confused.

"And they're not fast, you said they were fast, they should have had us by now" Amy interjected.

"They're dying, losing their form. They've been down here for centuries, starving" I said without thinking, completely stealing the Doctors line. He glanced at me with a frown that I would have laughed at had we not been seconds away from death.

"I hate it when you do that" he pouted and I simply stuck my tongue out earning a grin from River who mouthed "told you."

"Losing their image?" Amy muttered completely ignoring us.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor?"

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army-"

"and it's waking up!" I yelled finishing his sentence with a smirk while he sent me a glare.

"Really hate when you do that" he mumbled making me smile wider.

"We need to get out of here fast" River urged looking back at where we'd come from.

I tensed as I watched the Bishop pull out his walkie talkie, I immediately turned my back to the group pretending to watch out for Angels.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." He urged.

"It's Bob sir, sorry sir" Bob's voice finally came in making me flinch.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active.

"I know sir, Angelo and Christian are dead sir. The statues killed them sir"

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor" he said after snatching the walkie talkie from the Bishop's hand.

"I'm talking to-"

"Where are you now?" The Doctor asked rudely cutting him off.

"I'm talking to my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up" he rudely cut across him again.

"I'm on my way up to you sir, I'm homing in on your signal." Bob answered.

"Ah, well done Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd, that's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." He said going into thought.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian cut in after taking back the walkie talkie only to have it snatched away again.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too" Bob answered making me squeeze my eyes shut at the pain I felt in my heart for not doing more to save his life.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

I opened my eyes to see everyone giving each other pained and confused looks.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

I frowned guiltily at the look Bishop Octavian gave me.

"You knew and you did nothing" he said as tears welled up in my eyes. River shot him a glare as she and Amy tried to comfort me.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-?"

"It's the Angel that's coming sir, yes. No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run" the Bishop ordered before sending me one last look.

"Doctor" Amy called worried about him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go" he waved her off and she and the others headed up to the ship as I stood rooted to my spot.

"Called you an idiot, sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men" the Doctor said sincere this time.

"I know that sir, and when you've flown away in your little blue box I'll explain that to their families" Octavian said walking off only to be stopped by the Doctor again.

"Don't blame Wren, there was nothing she could do" the Doctor said in a low voice.

"Oh of course, and when she pops off to another part of your timeline I'll let the families know that as well" with that he walked off not looking in my direction. The Doctor met my eyes and walked over to me taking my face in his hands.

"This is not your fault Wren don't listen to him" he said slowly but the guilt was overtaking my heart as I pulled away.

"I should have tried harder earlier when I asked him to escort me" I said holding onto my tears.

"That's what you were trying to do?" He asked confused and once I nodded a look of guilt crossed his own features.

"Wren-" he started but I shook my head knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't" I warned.

"You're not meant to save them" he said sympathetically.

"I said don't!" I yelled the tears finally falling. "I'm meant to know exactly what happens but can do nothing to save those who's lives I've seen innocently taken?!" I yelled frustrated and upset.

He grabbed my hand but I immediately snatched it away and reached in his coat taking his screwdriver.

"I'm ready to wake up from this nightmare" I said determined to quickly have this episode end so I could go back to my normal and safe life where I didn't no the future and I wasn't responsible for others lives. I quickly approached Amy and bit her hand making her rub it and howl in pain.

"Ow Wren that hurt!" She whined and I smiled forgetting some of the sadness I was just recently feeling.

"But you're alive" I pointed out and she paid me no attention as she examined her hand.

"I've got a mark" she said rubbing the same spot.

"Yea, still alive is all I'm saying" I said before grabbing her and running along to meet the others, the Doctor showing up right behind us.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium" Octavian informed us.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea" River said shooting the Doctor a look.

"There's always a way out" he said looking around and briefly glancing at the wrecked ship.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Bob's voice appeared suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" He said jokingly.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you and Wren should know before the end."

"Which is?" The Doctor asked sending me a look as Amy grabbed my hand.

"I died in fear."

I bit back a whimper but it still slipped out and everyone's eyes turned to me. I quickly looked away squeezing Amy's hand for strength.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." He said nonchalantly. "Then Wren, you were nice to me and made me think you wanted to help me but really you knew I was going to die and you just let me."

"Bob" I whimpered tears falling again, "I tried I did I'm so sorry" I whispered as River hugged me.

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River.

"They're trying to break her and make him angry" she answered now wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry sir, the Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, we both are. But I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." He said avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"But you're trapped sir, and about to die."

"Yeah I'm trapped, and you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake sir?"

He ignored him as he ran over to us a smile tugging at his lips.

"Trust me?" He asked Amy.

"Yeah."

"Trust me?" He asked River.

"Always."

"You lot, trust me?" he asked the clerics.

"Sir, two more incoming" we glanced around to see more Angels approaching.

"We have faith, sir" Bishop Octavian said.

He then turned to me and grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes.

"Trust me?" He whispered.

"With my life" I whispered back a teary smile appearing on my face. He pushed the strands of hair that fell from my bun behind my ear before turning back to the Bishop.

"Give me your gun" Octavian hesitated but quickly handed his hand gun over. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, when I do jump!" He said jumping in place.

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made" Bob's voice came back in.

I watched as the Doctor pointed the gun at the ship. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me."

The gun went off and along with everyone else I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Flesh and Stone

A/N- Thanks again for those sticking around!

Also for some reason I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also when I read my chapters for errors I do it aloud and use the characters voices/accents :)

* * *

I ignored the conversation of the Doctor trying to explain to Amy where we were as I pulled out his sonic screwdriver and worked on opening the hatch.

"For some reason I feel as though I should be the one doing that" the Doctors voice entered my ears, I smiled as I continued.

"But I just do it so much better" I retorted and he frowned as I opened the hatch, "alright you lot, in."

After everyone was in I watched as the Doctor worked on a control panel and the Clerics took aim at the hatch.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asked.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." The Doctor said making everyone tense up.

The hatch ahead of us starts to close.

"Run!" He yelled and we all took off but unfortunately didn't make it in time.

"This whole place is a death trap" Octavian said exasperated.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked pointing at the door.

"Secondary flight deck" River answered.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked.

"I've thought about that" he says simply.

"And?"

"And we'll all plunge to our death" he stated.

"See Amy, he's thought about it" I joked watching the corner of his lips slightly turn up.

"The security protocols are still live there's no way to override them, It's impossible." He said still workings on the door as River joins.

"How impossible?" She asks

"Two minutes."

The other hatch suddenly opens and I move closer to the Doctor wanting to be as far away from the Angels as possible.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing" Octavian yelled just as the lights went out.

"Sir, incoming." We turned to see an Angels arm on the hatch just as the lights flickered off and on again. We jumped back as four Angels stood in front of us and the hatch was closed.

"Clerics, keep watching them" Octavian said walking closer to the Doctor.

"And don't look at their eyes, anywhere else not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor added.

"Good work Doctor" He complemented.

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy questioned.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian said glancing at the Angels again.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer" I frowned still keeping my eyes on the Angels.

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." He said exasperated.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy said.

"No other way Bishop" he said ignoring Amy.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked making me roll my eyes, what happened to his faith.

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?"

"I absolutely trust him" she said again I giggled earning a push from behind from the Doctor.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" I heard Octavian whisper to River and I stole a glance their way.

"Understood."

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back" he said aloud again.

"Bless you Bishop." He said readying hisself.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian ordered and I pulled my gun from my thigh aiming it at the Angels.

"Wren be careful with that you haven't had practice with it yet" River warned making me roll my eyes.

"Be calm Professor Song it's fake I got it from-" I trailed off not remembering who I had got it from.

"Natalie or Nick?" Amy asked and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes" I whispered confused, "how could I forget about them." I looked to see the Doctor avoiding eye contact and River giving me a sad smile.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and aiming my gun at the Angels again. "This is just a dream" I reassured myself.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns" the Doctor said.

"Ten" she said and I swallowed knowing the countdown had begun.

"No, four. Four turns" he corrected her.

"Yeah, four. I heard you."

"Ready!" He yelled sticking his screwdriver into the control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian yelled and as the lights went out I pulled the trigger only to fly back a little from my previous position. I was so shocked that the gun was actually real I froze in my place not wanting to fire again.

"Turn!" The Doctor yelled to Amy.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working."

The door opened just enough for all of us to squeeze through. He pushes me in and then ushers the others in before closing it behind him. We ran down the corridor barely making it into the secondary flight deck.

As the door closed the Angels banged against it and the wheel started turning really fast. Octavian quickly placed a device against the door and the wheel immediately stopped.

"Magnetized the door, nothing could turn that wheel now." He said.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked already knowing the answer just before the wheel slowly started to turn again.

"Dear God!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time" he said with a smile.

Just then the wheel on the door to the right started spinning fast.

"Seal that door. Seal it now" Octavian ordered and they placed a another device on it.

"We're surrounded" River said as the wheel on the door to the left started spinning.

"Seal it. Seal that door" he ordered again, "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max."

"Nine" Amy muttered.

"Five" the Doctor corrected her giving her a suspicios look.

"Five. Right. Yeah" she said not even noticing what she was doing.

"Why'd you say nine?"

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here" River interrupted.

"There isn't one" Octavian said.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor questioned aloud looking around.

"Of course" River muttered

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked as the Doctor examined the wall.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps" He said.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"They need to breathe" I said as the wall slid up revealing a forest.

"But that's. That's a-" Amy trailed off confused.

"It's an oxygen factory" River said.

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route" the Doctor said.

"Eight" Amy said not even blinking as River watched her confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there" the Doctor said.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels" Octavian said walking away.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy questioned still not believing it.

I smirked thinking about the episode with dinosaurs, "wait til you see the di- ow!" I frowned rubbing my recently pinched arm and glaring at River.

"Spoilers" was all she said not even glancing at me making me frown, ok so I had forgotten.

"More than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" The Doctor said with a smile and Amy laughed before saying..

"Seven."

"Seven?" He asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said seven."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes. you did" I added giving her serious expression which she frowned at.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck" Octavian interrupted but the Doctor was still looking at Amy.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like" the Doctor said sitting in one of the chairs and pulling me into his lap.

"Doctor" I giggled, "not in front of the kids" I joked.

He frowned and I kissed his cheek making him smile before getting up and feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach but from what I didn't know. I looked up earning a raised eyebrow and smile from Amy.

"What?" I questioned blushing slightly.

"I thought this was the beginning for you?"

Before I could question her Bobs voice entered the room.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah, there you are Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." I smacked his arm but he just smiled.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" He said clearly enjoying himself.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say comfy chairs" the Doctor said to me and Amy smiling.

"Six" she said with a small laugh.

"Okay Bob enough chat, here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy? He said his tone serious again.

"There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy said a little confused.

"You're counting" I told her,

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from ten, you have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor added.

"Why?"

"I don't know" the Doctor said looking at me and I wasn't sure if I could tell him or not.

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I don't know" he said again tearing his eyes from mine.

"Til she dies" I said not caring about spoilers, this is my dream so I'll do what I please. I won't tell what's to come but I will be helpful.

"She's right, we shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space" Bob confirmed.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

Just as he said that there was a loud screeching noise.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back" Octavian said.

"It's hard to put in your terms Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you haven't noticed yet sir, the Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed."

"Doctor" Octavian cut in only to be waved off by the Doctor.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed."

"Then look up" I said. I watched Amy's mouth widen in surprise.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl" Amy said.

"Yes, two parts of space and time that should never have touched" the Doctor trailed off going into deep thought.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out" Octavian ordered.

"Agreed Doctor?" River asked pulling him out of his trance.

"Yeah, fine."

She followed after the Clerics only to see he wasn't following.

"What are you doing? She asked.

"Right with you" he said scanning the crack with his screwdriver.

"We're not leaving without you"

"River" I called out making her face me. "he'll be just fine now come along" I said sternly but reassuringly and she just nodded.

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian yelled helping them out and then looking at me. "Miss Logan" he said reaching his hand out for me and a sympathetic look crossed his face before I took it. Really we just simply got off on the wrong foot, granted he did aim his gun at me but I knew he wasn't a bad guy and that soon his time would be over.

I caught up to see River checking on Amy who looked sick, "Amy, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Four." She says as she started swaying, I helped her sit on a tree trunk and then she laid across it.

"Med scanner, now" River shouted.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving" Octavian said handing her the scanner as I stroked Amy's hair.

"We wait for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah."

"I hate you."

"You don't" he said walking over to Amy, "Bishop the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach."

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe" I said still stroking her hair.

"Let's have a look then" the Doctor said ignoring me taking his line and grabbing the scanner from River.

"So, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"Nothing you're fine" River tried to reassure her.

"Everything, you're dying."

"Doctor!" River yelled.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" He said looking at her, the scanner and nothing at all.

"Doctor" she called.

"Busy" he said brushing her off.

"Rude" I muttered.

"Scared" she mumbled and I could see the Angel in her eyes.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up."

"Rude" I said louder and River touched my shoulder.

"Let him think" she whispered and I turned my attention back to Amy.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long" he said talking to himself.

"Sir! Angel incoming" One of the guys yelled, "keep visual contact, do not let it move" Octavian ordered.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel" Amy said cutting him off.

"The living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." He said figuring it out.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" He jumped as the rock I threw hit him.

"To make her afraid sir."

"Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun sir."

He threw the walkie talkie obviously annoyed.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain" Amy pleaded.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do I do?"

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

"Amy close your eyes" I whispered in her ear.

"No I don't want to" she whined.

"Yes good!" The doctor shouted grabbing my face and kissing my forehead making me blush. "Wrenny you genius!"

"I could get used to those compliments" I said smiling.

"Doctor she's got seconds" River cut it.

"Amy do as she says close your eyes" he said to her, "because you not wanting to, that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

She quickly closes her eyes and the med scanner returned to normal.

"She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it." She said smiling at me.

"Sir? Two more incoming," "Three more over here." They started calling out.

"She's still weak. Dangerous to move her." River said.

"So, can I open my eyes now? Amy asked.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on" Octavian said.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked.

"He doesn't know yet, he hasn't finished talking" I said smirking and earning a smile from him.

"Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you, me and Wren we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-" he trailed of sticking his finger in his mouth and then holding it out.

"A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"He doesn't know that either its a thing in progress" I said earning a glare.

"Respect the thing" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him, "moving out!" He shouted.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection" Octavian said.

"I don't need you" he responded being incredibly rude again.

"I don't care, where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that."

"If he doesn't I will" I said.

"And you Wren always say that" Amy said with a smile.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Later" Amy said sadly and I grabbed the Doctors hand stopping him.

"Maybe I should stay with her" I said and he again took my face into his hands staring into my eyes.

"I don't want to leave her behind but I don't have a choice and neither do you because there is no way in hell I'm letting you out my sight" he said seriously. He gently started stroking my cheek and then quickly glanced at my lips and then back to my eyes before sighing frustratedly and letting me go.

"I keep forgetting it's too early for you" he muttered pulling me along as I stared at his back confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Flesh and Stone Con.

A/N- Hello again! & L-lover, your reviews make me happy :)

Also, I thought for a second I did but found out I don't actually own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also if I got sent back in time I'd want to go to the 1920's :)

* * *

"Doctor Song, get through, now" Octavian said letting River enter the Primary Flight Deck first. "Doctor? Wren?" He called motioning for us to go in but the Doctor was in deep concentration and wouldn't let my hand go.

"Time can be unwritten" he murmured as the Bishop stood next to me.

"It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed."

"Doctor, we have to move" Octavian said trying to get his attention.

"The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers." He continued ignoring him. I pulled my hand he was holding to get his attention.

"We have to move, the Angels could be here any second" he warned now having his attention.

"Never mind the Angels? There's worse here than Angels." The doctor said looking away. It was then that I saw a shadow moving behind the Bishop and before I could even think it through I pushed him out the way and screamed in pain.

"Wren!" The Doctor yelled letting go of my hand to stare at the Angel that was now gripping my hair that was still in a bun.

"What did you do, what did you do" he muttered getting closer to examine the scene, he scanned it with his screwdriver.

"She'll rip your hair right from your scalp if we blink" he said looking into my eyes that were now full of tears.

I was already afraid of the Angels just from watching the show and now being this close and trapped by one felt to real. For the first time during this whole "adventure" I was starting to question wether this was really a dream.

"Help me" I whispered the tears finally falling. I saw the anger flash through his eyes as he glanced at the Angel again. "Bishop do you have a knife on you?" He asked and without words he handed him one.

"Now you don't take your eyes off of her" he told him before facing me again, "I'm going to get you out of this" he promised and kissed my forehead.

I believed him a hundred percent but it did nothing to stop the tears or fear and anxiety that lay in my heart and stomach. I felt when he cut the bow that was holding my hair up, and even though my hair was loose it did nothing for the pain in my scalp from the Angels hold. I saw the Doctor look deep in thought again before gently touching my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wren" he whispered and before I could question him I heard the sound of the blade slice through my hair and then I fell to the ground no longer being held by the Angel. I reached up and rubbed my scalp before running my fingers through my hair that now stopped just before my shoulders. I looked at the Doctor with wide eyes and he gave me a guilty look, I gave him a small smile before getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me" I whispered.

"I'll never let anything take you away from me" I smiled hugging him tightly.

"Doctor" Octavian called calmly and we pulled away to see him in a headlock by the Angel just like in the episode.

"No!" I yelled running over to him, "I was trying to save your life" I whispered tears filling my eyes again.

"I know you were and regardless of how I've acted earlier, I am grateful."

"Let him go" the Doctor cut in

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you."

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me."

"Can't you wriggle out?"

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do."

"There has to be!" I yelled, "I won't leave you and let you die, oh god this is all my fault!"

"No it isn't" he said making me face him. "Earlier I did blame you because you know the future, but I see how dangerous it is and difficult for you. Please don't blame my death, Bob's or anyone else's on yourself you are innocent." He said and I nodded wiping my tears.

"You're dead if we leave you" the Doctor said taking my hand again but still staring at the Angel.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go."

"We're not going."

Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her."

"Trust who?"

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is but you know that already don't you" he said giving me a glance and I just ignored him.

"Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?"

"She killed a man. A good man. A hero to many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?" I tugged at his hand signaling for him to just let it go.

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better." He said with a smile.

"I think, sir, you know me at my best."

"I wish we would of got on better earlier" I said with a small smile.

"And yet you still attempted to save my life, god bless you Serenity Jessica Logan."

"Ready?" The Doctor asked slowly pulling me towards the door.

"Content."

I gave him one last look and then we quickly dove in the door closing it behind us. I dropped to the floor feeling the same pain in my chest from when I realized Bob was dead. The Doctor reached down and stroked my cheek.

"Wren there was nothing you could have done."

"I almost saved him."

"It sounds like a bunch of rubbish I know but Wren, you are not meant to save them."

I shook my head not wanting to hear it.

"And what of the pain in my chest? I felt it with Bob and I feel it now."

He pushed loose stands of hair behind my ear, "you just have such a huge heart Wren, you're one of the most compassionate people I've ever met."

"This doesn't feel like a dream anymore."

"Wren" he said making me look deep into his eyes, "it never was."

I didn't want to believe him I wanted to call him a liar, but there was nothing but absolute honesty in his eyes and I was thrown for a loop.

"Please I don't understand how."

"I promise when we get out of this I will explain everything."

"You promise?"

"Cross my hearts-"

"and hope to be shot by River Song" I finished with a laugh.

"What?" He said confused.

"Oh it's a joke me and-" I trailed off not remembering who I'd heard it from, "I know it's a joke between me and someone."

"Natalie?" He asked looking away.

"Yes!" I said in recognition of her name, "why do I keep forgetting her?"

"Later, right now we need to save Amy."

* * *

I grabbed ahold of Amy as she was teleported into the room, "it's ok I've got you, keep your eyes closed River teleported you to us."

"See? Told you I could get it working" River boosted.

"River Song I could bloody-" he trailed off making eye contact with me and then looking away, "hug you" he finished.

"Ah" she said frowning, "maybe after all of this then" she said quickly cheering back up. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt in my stomach but quickly shook it off. I have a boyfriend I tried to remind myself, at least I think I did. What was his name?

An alarm sounded off pulling me out of thought.

"What's that?" River asked.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release" he said.

I turned to see the Angels outside the ship and I jumped.

"Angel Bob I presume."

"The Time Field is coming, it will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too, throw me in" River interrupted as I brought Amy over to the console and told her to hold on tightly before also grabbing on.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

I rolled my eyes again at his rudeness.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, Wren get a grip."

"Oh, you genius" she said smiling before tuning to me surprised to see Amy and I already holding on. "You're a genius as well Sunshine" she winked at me before grabbing on.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now" Angel Bob cut in.

"Thing is Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels."

"Night, night" he said grabbing on.

I squealed a little as our feet came off the floor but if I was being honest it was kinda fun. Now I just sound like a mad man, ok I've been around the Doctor too long.

* * *

"Ah. Bruised everywhere" Amy whined.

"Me too" he also whined making me smile.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut" She retorted.

"Neither did you" I said giggling.

"I kept saying, the Angels all fell into the Time Field so the Angel in your memory never existed, can't harm you now." He added.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveller now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack, is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time."

The Doctor and I made way to see River off as she stood ready in handcuffs.

"You, me, the Doctor and handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" She smiled but I frowned thinking about the Library and the fact that she included me.

"What now?" He asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes, I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale."

"Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"Will Wren be there?" I looked at him with wide eyes and River just smiled.

"I'll look forward to it then."

"I remember it well."

"Me too" I added with a smirk earning a playful glare from her.

"Spoi-" she started but I cut her off.

"Spoilers I know" I said with a smile as Amy walked over.

"Bye River."

"See you, Amy" she smiled before looking up, "Oh I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you River Song?" The Doctor asked.

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?"

I smiled as she got beamed up and then grabbed the Doctors hand, "she's right you know." He just looked at me and then went off into thought.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked in the silence.

"Time can be rewritten" was all he said as he led us to the Tardis. I was literally flipping out at being inside the actual Tardis, I almost peed my pants. As we enter I squealed letting go of his hand and did a lap around the control room before running outside and circling it. As I ran back in both Amy and the doctor had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm not going to say it" I said with a huge smile on my face as well which made the Doctor frown, "that bits my favorite part" he whined. I walked over and grabbed his face pulling him down to my height and staring into his eyes, "oh my god, it's bigger on the inside" I said before giggling at his goofy grin.

I smacked his cheek and jumped on the chair tucking my feet under my legs, "so now we have all the time in the world and we're not in danger anymore, tell me everything."

"Wait sorry to cut in, but what happened to your hair?" Amy asked surprised as she noticed my horrible new haircut.

"Doesn't matter she still looks beautiful" the Doctor chimed in before I could respond.

"Ah, so you did it then" Amy said laughing as she took a seat beside me. He frowned trying to find the right words but nothing would come out which only made Amy and I laugh harder.

"Alright already! I hate it when you two get together" he grumbled leaning against the console.

"Yea yea, now start I want to know everything" I said becoming serious again.

"Ok" he started, "the watch-."

"Ah!" I screamed cutting him off and falling to the floor as the familiar pain in my head returned. "Oh no please not right now, I'm busy!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Wren!" Amy yelled reaching for me only to be pulled back by the Doctor, "you can't touch her, she'll electrocute you."

"Doctor" I whined in pain.

"It'll all be over soon and I promise I'll still tell you everything" he said kneeling next to me but made no mover to touch me.

"Will it always be this painful?" I mumbled.

"It'll become bearable."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He just smiled as I started to glow gold and my vision became white.

"Welcome to the beginning Wren and don't forget to hold on tight because this is about to be one hell of a ride" he said before everything vanished and I hit the floor hard.

"Blimey I need to work on that landing" I muttered holding my head.

"Wren?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I couldn't answer though the pain was still in my head and I felt absolutely exhausted. I felt relaxed as big warm hands pulled me into their owners arms. I blinked a few times and looked into the brown eyes of ten.

"Ten?" I questioned and he just smiled.

"No, the Doctor remember? Tens a number" he said cheekily.

"Your just as rude as ever" I mumbled my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Where are we now Wren?"

"The Tardis?" I asked my eyes finally shutting.

"I meant in my time line."

"Oh, um you said something about the beginning."

"This is the beginning for you?" He questioned surprised and I felt his arms tense up.

"I just need to know what's going on, you promised to tell me but I got sent here" I barely got out as I started to slip into unconsciousness.

"All in good time love, you sleep for now Wrenny you must of had one hell of a time" he whispered and I smiled almost fully out.

"What the bloody hell happened to your hair?" Was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a jump sitting up in bed remembering every detail of my latest crazy Doctor Who dream. It felt so real though I thought before smiling and stretching, my bed felt extra comfy last night. I yawned before glancing around my apartment bedroom stoping at the view I saw in the mirror. My mouth dropped wide open as I saw my reflection, "my hair" I whispered shocked. "My hair!" I yelled jumping up and examining it in the mirror, "this is impossible" I said again wiping my eyes and blinking rapidly wishing it to go away. But every time I looked in the mirror I saw my now choppy and uneven brown hair that was just barely touching my shoulders.

I took a deep breath willing myself to remain calm. I jumped as there was a knock on my door, I immediately reached for my gun in my holster on my thigh but it was missing.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked over at my now opened door to see the Doctor holding the gun in his hand, damn, this really wasn't a dream.

"Wren you know how I feel about these."

"It was a gift" I said still staring him down and replaying all that had happened with eleven trying to remember how I'd gotten here.

"From who?" he questioned taking a seat on the chair in the corner.

"Um-" I trailed off trying to rack my brain, it felt like it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it. "Nash, Niall, Nanny?" I said trying to find the right name.

"Natalie" he said calmly and my eyes went wide at the recognition of the name.

"Why do I keep forgetting her?" I said in panic and he gave me a sad smile.

Not waiting for an answer right away I walked over to my dresser grabbing my lipstick and wrote in capital letters,

"Natalie Cane, my best friend."

There's someone else I'm missing" I whispered pacing the floor, the Doctor frowned and refused to make eyes contact. I rolled my eyes annoyed that he was such a child, I walked over to him and snatched my gun putting it into my holster.

"Holster" I whispered catching his attention.

"What about it?"

"It's connected to my belt" I said in deep thought.

"Was the belt also a gift?"

I nodded, "happy birthday" I whispered and then touched my lips. "Nick!" I yelled as a smile appeared on my face. I quickly went to the mirror and added,

"Nicholas Daniels, my boyfriend."

The Doctor frowned as he read it and I shot him a curious look which he ignored.

"Ok then rude boy, tell me everything" I said taking a seat on my bed facing him.

"Rude boy?" He asked his eyebrows raised high.

"Come on then we haven't got all day."

"Actually-" he started.

"Oh shutup and tell me" I said knowing he was going to make a time joke.

"Fine" he said scooting to the edge of the chair and making eye contact.

"Wren you were born into this world that for some reason revolves around me."

"But I grew up in an orphanage, my parents didn't want me they only kept my twin sister" I said swallowing the thickness I felt in my throat.

"It was all a cover to keep you away from this life" he said looking around the room, "I don't know all the details yet Wren but you do, well, the older you." "You told me you found your parents and everything was explained and played out fine but that I would understand in the future."

I nodded somewhat following, "but you were on my telly, me and Nat watched the show all the time but you keep saying it's the future" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain that" he said sincerely, "It's also something else you'll figure out in the future, I have no idea."

"What about the watch?"

"It's fixed around my time line and pulls you through it out of order."

"Will it ever come off?"

"No" he said with an apologetic voice and I just nodded.

"Well why do I keep forgetting Nat and Nick?"

He frowned before getting up and kneeling before me taking my hands into his before looking in my eyes. "All the traveling, adventures and jumping you do is a lot of information for you to retain, so much so that you don't have the room to remember your old life."

I shook my head no as tears filled my eyes, "no" I whispered, "that's not fair."

"Wren I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

I snatched my hand away from him and began pacing my room again trying to find away around this. "What if you just remind me everyday" I asked hopefully.

"I did in the beginning but as time passed and you got older you just couldn't remember" he said with a sad expression.

I sniffled trying to hold back the tears but was failing miserably, "I don't want to forget, they were all I had" I whispered.

I tensed as warm arms embraced me but immediately relaxed before hugging them back as hard as I could needing the comfort. An idea immediately found it's way into my head and I pulled away slightly smiling but before I could ask he cut me off.

"No" he said sternly.

I frowned before anger took over, "I haven't even asked yet."

"You want me to take you to them" he said cooly.

"Well" I said surprised he knew what I was going to ask, "yes, what's wrong with that I just want to know that they're ok and let them know I'm fine." I said smiling but it fell when I saw his expression didn't falter.

"I'm sorry Wren but I can't."

"Why not!" I yelled frustrated.

"Wren I don't want to see you in pain" he whispered completely throwing me off.

"What?" I asked now confused as my heart beat picked up at his words and the honesty they carried. I had quickly forgotten why I was mad, what I was even fighting so hard for.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you're still young."

"You keep saying that" I pointed out and he just chuckled.

"Go on and get dressed then Martha's still here and I promised her a trip to the future. I smiled hugely at the mention of Martha.

"Alright then you two go on I'll get ready and meet you" I said running to the door that I assumed was the bathroom and was correct.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea" I yelled through the door before quickly jumping in the shower.

Once I was out I quickly got dressed in black shorts, a black sports bra and a white tank top that had the sides cut out showing my sides with red and black designs and red converse. Then I applied my signature red lipstick, when I was finished I stared at my hair in the mirror having no idea what to do with it. Finally not caring I grabbed some scissors out a drawer and cut it into a bob, then curled it. I smiled feeling better about it and hurried down the hall, stairs and then out of the Tardis. I smiled when I came across pharmacy town and spotted Martha and the Doctor at the end talking. I stopped halfway admiring him from afar, I still couldn't believe this was my life now.

"You sad deary, need some happy?" A pharmacist asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no sorry I'm just looking for my friends, found them" I said pointing at the Doctor and Martha.

"Ah I see, a love affair I've got something for that" she said digging around and my eyes went wide.

"No no no I'm fine I don't need anything" but she continued digging around, "hey lady did you hear me."

"Wren" the Doctor called and I jumped not noticing him walk up.

"How'd you-" I was cut off as a patch was slapped on my neck.

"What are you crazy?!" He yelled at the lady quickly pulling the patch off and tossing it as I fell in his arms.

"It was then that I'd noticed how beautifully brown his eyes were like chocolate or a warm cup of hot coco. I liked my lips before glancing at his, I wondered if he tasted how his eyes looked, delicious.

"What did you give her?" he asked blushing and turning around looking for Martha.

"Lust, but you'll need a stronger dose" she said before smacking a patch to his neck.

"Ah get it off" he yelled fidgeting trying to get it off and I grabbed his arm pulling him close and then reaching up on my tip toes pulling it off and meeting his eyes.

"Wren" he whispered stroking my cheek and leaving his warmth.

"Oh god now I'm going to have to deal with two love sick puppies" Martha's voice cut in and we quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine" I said waving off her comment.

"Yes you are" the Doctor said and Martha cocked her eyebrow with a small smirk. "I mean I am too, fine that is, not like you aren't though, well-"

"I get it" I said with scarlet cheeks cutting off his rambling.

"Right" he said clearing his throat.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future, off their heads on chemicals" she said before being grabbed by a man and I mentally cursed not paying enough attention to stop it.

The woman points her gun at us and I reach for mine cursing again because I forgot the whole holster in my room.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all" the guy said.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. The three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go" the Doctor tried to reason.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" the woman said as they backed up to the door.

"Hey" I called finally remembering, "that gun is fake" I said watching her eyes go wide.

Before we could respond they ran through the door and locked it, the Doctor quickly took out his sonic and went to work quickly getting it open. We ran through a hallway before reaching another door that he sonic'd giving us access just as the car flew off.

"Martha!" He yelled after them.

I gently touched his arm catching his attention, "she's safe, they won't hurt her" I said reassuringly.

We just stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes as my hand remained on his arm. He reached out to me making my heart pound as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You fixed your hair up" he said taking me all in and I blushed.

"Well yea I just tweaked it a little" I said waving him off.

"You look so beautiful Wren, well, you always do. Especially right now, not saying you look better than before, but equally, well-"

"Doctor" I cut him off from his rambling again, "thanks" I said not being able to look into his eyes from the pure fact that I wanted to kiss him so bad right now. I was brought out of thought as he took my hand and kissed it, my eyes went wide and I shivered biting my lip hard as I tried to ignore all the naughty things floating in my head. He let my hand go and I couldn't help but reach up grabbing his face but before I could kiss him I remembered where we were.

"Martha!" I yelled and his eyes widen in remembrance before he ran back the way we came. I sighed aloud trying to shake off the tingling I felt all over from our previous interaction. I thought this adventure would be cake but the Universe has certainly thrown me in a loop.

"This is going to be a long long episode" I said before running after the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Gridlock

A/N- Avalanet 3

Also Doctor Who clearly doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also Martha is one of my favorites :)

* * *

After threatening the Pharmacist we found ourselves standing on a small balcony coughing on the exhaust fumes from the cars. I covered my mouth and squinted my eyes taking in the view.

"This smells exactly like I'd imagine" I said.

"Which is what exactly?" He asked.

"Garbage, skunk and death."

A car nearest to us opened and a cat with a jacket, helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. I immediately smiled knowing he was Brannigan.

"Hey! You daft little street struts, what are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" He yelled gesturing us in.

The Doctor helped me in and I shivered at his fingers grazing the skin on my exposed sides. Once we were in they gave us oxygen which was greatly appreciated and took my mind off the Doctors strong, rough and warm hands.

"Did you ever see the like?" He said shaking his head at us. "Just standing there, breathing it in."

I silently thanked his wife as she helped us with the oxygen.

"There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet" He continued.

"Oh, you're making it up" his wife said.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

I laughed aloud at the thought of it and he gave me a small smile before facing his wife. I looked beside me to see the Doctor staring at me in awe and I blushed quickly looking away.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting" she said.

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving."

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it."

He started up and we barely moved only to be parked again.

"Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you two be? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks" I said with a smile loving the compliment.

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor" he said smiling.

"Medical man!" He said excited and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure let's go with that" I mumbled under my breath and I immediately felt his eyes on me.

"Oh and this is my amazingly beautiful wife, Serenity."

"My eyes immediately shot over to him with a surprised look as my cheeks heated up and all he gave me a cheeky smile. I wanted to smack him for putting me on the spot knowing I had that damn patch on but apart of me was fighting not to kiss him. Oh but you know what? He also had a patch and the last I heard it was a bit stronger than mine.

My glare turned into a smirk and I reached over running my fingers through his hair which was extremely soft and I resisted the urge to pull him closer. Then I began stroking his cheek, I suppressed a giggle as he shook from my touch and his eyes were fighting to roll in the back of his head.

"We're newlyweds so it still surprises me when he calls me his wife" I said before turning to smile at them, "please call me Wren."

The both shook my hand and then looked between the two of us smiling. "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you" she said still looking between us excitedly.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you" Brannigan said nodding behind us and I got excited as I remembered the kittens. I pulled the curtain back and squealed, they were just to cute.

I quickly picked one up and it purred, the Doctor started petting it and I couldn't help but stare at him as a light twinkled in his eyes. I wondered how he'd be when we had children one day. Wait. We're not married for real, I unfortunately had to remove my eyes from him to clear my thoughts.

"Ah, that's nice how old are they?" He asked.

"Just two months" Valerie answered.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway" Brannigan finished.

"What, they were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance" she answered.

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now" Brannigan said.

"I'm sorry?" He asked trying to comprehend.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds just like you, feels like yesterday" he said smiling at his wife which made me smile at his sweetness.

"Feels like twelve years to me" she said but you could tell she really loved him.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asked cutting off their moment and being completely rude. I smacked his arm and he looked at me annoyed before his eyes glossed over with lust, I swallowed hard trying to control myself as I spoke.

"Stop being so incredibly rude" I whispered.

"Are you two fighting?" Valerie asked pulling us out of our conversation.

"Oh um-" I started.

"It's just Wren can be completely rude sometimes" he said smiling. I glared at him but smiled, two can play that game. I scooted closer and grabbed his hand making it twitch.

"It's just, after seeing your beautiful little ones, I just can't help but want some of our own" I said pretending that I was about to cry.

"Oh you dear" Valerie said sympathetically.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused and I just leaned my head on his shoulder and I heard his breath hitch.

"I've been trying to find the right way to tell you ever since the honeymoon but the timing was never right" I whispered looking into his eyes which made me shiver and glance at his lips.

"Wren" he said taking my face in his hands and my heart beat sped up and very inappropriate thoughts ran through my head. "I love you. I think you're absolutely beautiful and brilliant I'd give anything just to be near you all day and everyday, nothing would make me happier than for you to become the mother of my children" he said in a rich voice and there was nothing but absolute honesty in his eyes that made me swallow hard. He then leaned in and place a kiss on my ear before whispering, "we could start right now."

I literally began shaking and as he pulled me closer my skin burned at his touch. His eyes carried so much fire and desire which reflected back in my own. I leaned in hastily needing to feel his lips on mine, I don't think I could last another second. I shivered as his breath hit my lips and just before they touched Valerie squealed breaking our trance. My cheeks immediately reddened and so did the Doctor's, we quickly moved away from each other and he cleared his throat.

"Oh no I'm so sorry please don't stop on account of us, it was so beautiful" she mused.

"You two make an excellent couple, fighting and making up all in a matter of minutes" Brannigan said smiling and holding Valerie close.

"Where are you two from?" Valerie asked and immediately it made me think of Martha. That patch was getting in the way of our thinking and we couldn't focus on the important task at hand, getting Martha back.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out, our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage, we should get back to the Tardis Wren." The Doctor said back on track.

"You're too late for that we've passed the lay-by, you're a passenger now Sonny Jim." Brannigan said with a smile.

"When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh, six months?" The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes and I bit my lip and shrugged. I knew we'd get out of this but thinking about being stuck in one spot with the Doctor for six months was making me nervous, jumpy and hot all at once. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye to see he was already looking at me and I quickly looked away as my heart started racing and my leg began to shake.

Thank God we'd get out of this because it would be a long long six months.

* * *

After failing to convince them to take us down the Doctor finally decided to get us down on his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked as he started sonic'ing the capsule on the floor.

"Finding my own way. I usually do."

"Capsule open" the computer said and he smiled glancing at the cars beneath us.

"Here we go."

He strips out of his coat and I can't help but watch wanting to run my hands down his chest and arms. I blinked out of my thoughts as he throws his coat to Valerie and lowers himself through the hatch.

"Look after that I love that coat."

"Janis Joplin gave it to him" I finished.

"But you can't jump" Valerie exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." I smiled at that and also lowered myself to the floor only to get a serious look from the Doctor.

"You're staying here" he said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"Look here rude boy, if you think I'm letting you go on your own then your sadly mistaken. Now jump and either catch me or suffer the consequences."

He blinked and stared into my eyes before glancing at my lips and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them again and cleared his throat "fine" he said opening his eyes again and I smiled.

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you two." Brannigan cut in.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then."

He quickly drops onto the roof of the car below us and I roll my eyes.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie screeched.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan added with a smile.

"He's completely mad" I said lowering myself, "but absolutely brilliant, just don't tell him I said that." I smiled at them before jumping down only to be caught in the Doctors arms. My breath caught as he held me up in the air my feet dangling and our noses only inches apart. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his warm neck and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Doctor please hurry or I'm not going to be able to control myself" I whispered.

"I already can't" he whispered back and I squirmed out of his arms breathing haggardly as I grabbed his screwdriver and opened the hatch. I quickly jumped through without a second thought and the Doctor quickly followed. As I gained my footing he pushed me against the wall and placed his hands on either side of my face. He was shaking and I could tell he was trying to restrain hisself but was really struggling.

"Who the hell are you?" A very pale man in a white suit asked and I quickly ducked under the Doctors arm.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" He asked squatting down and working on the capsule.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted" he said rudely and jumped down. I offered the man a smile, "have a nice day!" I said before also jumping down. The Doctor caught me and I immediately pulled out of his arms ignoring the tingling in my stomach. Without another word he opened the capsule and we jumped through.

Inside were two Asian woman and I smiled, "hi, motorway patrol. How are you enjoying it?" I pretended to listen as the Doctor opened the next capsule.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if we borrow these?" The Doctor asked handing me a blue handkerchief and tying one around his face.

"Not our color, but thank you very much."

"Speak for yourself" I mumbled following after him to the next car.

I smirked as we entered the nudists car. "Hello there" I smiled and the Doctor covered my eyes and sonic'd as quickly as possible before jumping to the next with me still in his arms.

"You're completely rude I was just saying hi-"

I was completely taken off guard by his warm and soft lips on my neck and my knees completely buckled as he supported my weight. Once he pulled away I stared at him dreamily, no one had ever kissed me that way and it was completely hypnotizing and addictive I wanted so much more of him.

"You belong to me and only me so eyes here" he said pointing at his eyes and unconsciously nodded. He let me go without another word as I was stuck in my dream like state and he opened the next capsule. He helped me in the car and I snapped out of it smiling at the man in a bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

"Excuse me, is that legal?" He asked.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor asked.

"Certainly, never let it be said I've lost my manners."

He gave the Doctor one and then me.

"Is this the last layer?"

"Rude" I muttered hitting his arm, "what he meant to say way thank you" I said offering him a smile which he returned.

"It's alright, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive do-"

"Shush" I whispered in his ear, "technically I wasn't suppose to be here so he's supposed to say there's only two of us- you know what it's just not in the future so don't even think about it." I said trying mybest as to explain why we couldn't go down there without telling him.

He just nodded at me and then looked in thought, "then excuse me."

He sonic'd the capsule.

"You can't jump, It's a thousand feet down" he warned.

"No, I just want to look" he said opening it and looking around as growling noises could be heard.

"What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see."

He sonics the car computer and then runs back over.

"There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

The air clears up and you can now see the crab like creatures with huge claws.

"What the hell are they?"

"Macra" I say and the Doctor nods.

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." He added.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend's down there."

There's a bang on the roof and we all look up.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!"

A cat woman drops in and then I remembered her as Novice Hame.

"I've invented a sport" the Doctor said impressed and I rolled my eyes not wanting them to drift over to him.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find, Wren it's wonderful to see you again."

I gently smiled at her as the Doctor looked confused as to who she was.

"No guns. I'm not having guns" the man said.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you and Wren have got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked.

"You haven't aged at all, time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame!" He said hugging her and then quickly pulling away, "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me right now."

"Do it" I told her grabbing his hand and reaching for hers.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She then took my hand as he protested and we were taransported.

My landing was surprisingly soft, I froze as a body moved under me.

"Wren" the Doctor whined. I looked down into his eyes and saw a blush across his cheeks as he avoided eye contact. I looked at him confused before realization came over me.

"It's worn off?" I asked surprised and he nodded, "but yours was stronger than mine and I still want to jump your bones." He blushed even more and cleared his throat.

"Im a Time Lord and you're human" was his response, "I'm really sorry about the things I've said and done, I know this is still early for you."

Something in me clicked now that I didn't have to try so hard to restrain myself now that he was fully back and aware of his actions. I pressed my lips to his neck and he made a sound I couldn't describe, "well Doctor only one of us has self restraint now so if you want me to stop then stop me" I whispered. I kissed his neck again and he squeezed my exposed sides making me moan, his touch left my skin on fire.

"Wren" he whispered and then someone cleared their voice. He quickly spun us around so he was on top and I purred, "oh so you do like to be on top?" I shook my head in amusement, "you always like to be in control huh?" His cheeks reddened as he stood up clearing his throat and looking at Hames.

"Doctor, Wren." A voice entered our heads.

He started to walk away and I frowned, "I didn't even get to second base-" I started and the Doctor coughed and kicked my leg as gently as he could, cutting me off.

"Ow!" I groaned rubbing my leg and glaring at his back as he walked away.

"Rude" I muttered getting up and following him, before it was all over I was going to teach this guy some manners.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Gridlock Con.

A/N- L-lover & Avalanet I love you!

Also it seems impossible for me to own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also Jack Harkness is The Face of Boe in my eyes :)

* * *

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked looking exhausted.

"Two minutes" Milo answered.

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of mine. He might think of something, and if he doesn't Wren definitely will." Martha said with confidence.

"Martha, no one's coming" he said.

"They looked kind of nice" Cheen said ignoring her boyfriend.

"They're a bit more than that."

"Are you and him?"

"Oh no" Martha said quickly, "at first I thought maybe he could have liked me but I knew better, he and Wren made it very clear that they're made for each other."

"So then the two of them?"

"Yea" she said with a smile, "the Doctors brilliant on his own but Wren really brings him down to earth sometime you know? She's always straightening him out and he complains but I think he likes it" she laughed.

"I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away" she said finally realizing the depth of the situation, "didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor and Wren, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know" she said sadly.

"So, er, who are they then, this Doctor and Wren?" Milo asked.

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says but Wren on the other hand told me everything about her" Martha answered.

"But that means that the only hope right now is complete strangers. Well, that's no use" Milo said.

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things they can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor and Wren plus she's not a stranger and I know I can believe in her."

"Right" he says before cutting the car back on, "good luck" he said to the two of them.

"And you" Martha replied before they flew off again struggling through the claws snatching at them.

* * *

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid" The Doctor said running around as I sat criss crossed in front of The Face of Boe.

"This is the end for me Wren" I smiled and touched his glass before whispering, "I know."

"Do we have a future/past together Mr. Boe" I asked tracing his figure on the glass.

"Yes, a very fun one Doll" I smirked at his nickname.

"Doll" I mocked and I felt him smile in my mind.

"Short for Dollface"

"Pray tell how it is I earned that name?"

"You've still got all of that to come Serenity Logan."

My smile fell at the use and seriousness of my name being said.

"I won't leave you" I whispered leaning close to the glass.

"I know you won't and he won't leave you" he said. I resisted the urge to turn and look at the Doctor, I was still somewhat feeling the affects.

"Wren" he whispered and I looked up at him.

"You are loved, by everyone, everywhere you go. Remember that so whenever you feel like a burden, know it's not true, when you feel as though you have no one, know that's not true. Your new path won't be easy but if anyone could do it, you can. Believe in yourself Serenity, believe in your heart and believe in him." The Face of Boe said before closing his eyes. Tears filled my own as I pushed myself to my knees to get a better look. "Also know he doesn't always mean what he says, forgive him Wren, forgive him."

"Doctor" I heard him call.

"Yeah, hold on, not now" he replied not giving him any attention.

"I give you my last" he said letting out a deep breath and the power fills the computer.

"Hame, Wren look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" The Doctor said excitedly but I just frowned not wanting to see what happened next.

* * *

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." I heard the Doctor say as a crack spread across Boe's tank.

"Doctor!" I yelled not taking my eyes off of him.

The Doctor ran over and covered me as the glass broke, to our surprise we weren't wet as the liquid in his tank simply evaporated. I squeezed his arm for comfort, it was the first time I actually met The Face of Boe yet I felt so remorseful for him and I looked forward to my future and his past. We sat in silence for what seemed liked hours waiting for him to speak his final words. The Doctor never let me go and I was thankful as I continued to squeeze his arm.

"Doctor? Wren?" Martha's cheerful voice called.

"Over here" he said not looking up.

"There you are" she started, "What happened out there?" She said stopping to take in the scene.

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

"He's The Face of Boe, come and say hello" I said smiling at her.

"And this is Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor added.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying" Hame said sadly and I touched her shoulder gently.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left" the Doctor added and I remained silent knowing this was the end.

"It's good to breathe the air once more" Boe said.

"Who is he?"Martha asked looking at me and I gave her a gentle smile in return.

"Spoilers."

"And I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now" the Doctor said.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more" Hame started.

"Don't. There's no need for that" the Doctor said cutting her off.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller" she continued anyways.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" He said.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

I squeezed his arm again hoping to give him comfort.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

I didn't look up to see the Doctors expression I just watch Boe as he took his last breath and then closed his eyes. I moved out of his embrace to gently touch Boe and then hug a weeping Hame. I know she probably felt alone now, he was all she had left but Novice Hame was about to do some wonderful things for New New York, I could just feel it.

* * *

I held Martha's hand as we walked through the now closed Pharmacy Town.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge." He said with a smile, come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

"I don't know" he said giving me a quick glance.

"You've got me and Wren, is that what he meant?"

He paused for a second, "I don't think so, sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go."

Martha let's go of my hand and grabs a chair, straightening it and sitting down crossing her arms and legs.

"All right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" She said exasperated, "Wren opened up to me the first night we met but you are so secretive."

I Looked at her surprised that I did, I never opened up that easily to people I guess the future me was different. I was pulled out of my thoughts when singing filled the air, the words pulled at my heart.

"It's the city" Martha said looking back, "they're singing."

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." He said gaining her attention.

"What happened?" She asked as he pulled a chair for me and then himself.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." He said completely lost in another world and I smiled watching his profile in the sunset. I had a tingling feeling in my stomach and my heart was racing at his words like before, only this time my patch had long warned off.

I don't know how long we sat there listening to the Doctor talk about Galifrey but it was well past midnight as we headed back into the Tardis. Martha wished us a goodnight and sleepily headed upstairs. As I attempted to bid him a goodnight he stopped me.

"We had a pretty interesting day huh?" He asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled happy to see him in this new light.

"That we did Doctor" I said with a smile, "or should I say husband."

He cleared his throat as I laughed.

"Oh come on I know it was the patch there's no need to feel embarrassed."

"Right" he muttered giving me a sad smile, "just the patch."

I nodded before walking to the steps, "goodnight Doctor."

"Wren" he called before I could leave, "has the patch warn off?"

I smirked before walking back over to him and without saying another word I stood on my tip toes, grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips to mine. His hands immediately slipped down to my waist and I gripped him tighter not leaving any space in between us. He was completely gentle but his kiss was demanding all the same and I felt my heart threatening to explode at any minute. My knees suddenly went weak and he cradled me close nibbling at my bottom lip. Only for another second did I kiss him back before I had to pull away to breath, I smiled widely as I pulled away breathing haggardly.

"Oh yea the patch has completely warn off, for hours now" I say making him surprised as his eyes grew wide, "goodnight Rude Boy."

I grin to myself as I walked to my room quickly closing the door behind me. I nearly slid down it as I thought about how incredibly brave and stupid it was to kiss the Doctor like that. But never in my life had I experienced one as amazing, caring and completely perfect as that. It was all new for me I'd never just walk up to a guy and kiss him no matter how well we knew each other.

My stomach fluttered at the thought of the Doctor and I touched my tingling lips with a smile. This was all happening way to fast, I should slow down I thought. It's not like we'll actually date or be together he's meant to be with River. Just the thought of them together made me fill with jealousy and I immediately shook it away.

"Geez Wren you don't own him" I said aloud before wondering over to my pajama draw. I froze as I looked up in the mirror and guilt immediately filled my heart and I grabbed at it falling back against my bed as I stared at my reflection. There written on the mirror was "Nicholas Daniels, my boyfriend." Immediately memories filled my head of the time we met, our first date, kiss and I had completely forgotten him. I loved him, I love him. I think I do.

"Ugh!" I groaned falling back on my bed as tears filled my eyes, I felt completely horrible about all the gushing I did over the Doctor when I had someone back at home that loved me and was probably worried to death about me. I let the tears fall as I started to realize something else.

"I still meant every word of it." I hadn't fallen for the Doctor but I did feel the strong pull and the need to be around him. I wiped my eyes as I turned over..

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so so sorry."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was embarrassed about my last interaction with the Doctor and was confused as to why dried tears stained my face, what did I have to be sad about? Yea the Doctor keeps putting me and everyone else in danger but I walk into it knowingly and with a smile on my face.

I stretched and wasted no time heading down stairs to see the him sitting on his chair, legs crossed, glasses on his nose and he was reading the paper. What really surprised me was that he was Eleven and immediately I was confused but quickly fixed my hair remembering the kiss.

"How'd I get here?" I asked not even announcing my arrival and he jumped dropping the newspaper.

"Wren, I've told you a million times about surprising me like that" He said obviously frightened by my sudden appearance.

"You were scared weren't you?" I asked smirking and walking over to him.

"N-no of course not that's preposterous" he said crossing his legs but missing and crossing them again putting on a cool face. I laughed at his awkwardness it was what really pulled me towards him. It was refreshing to see his usual leader, take control, confident demeanor slip.

"I can't believe I, Serenity Jessica Logan scared you, the Doctor" I gushed and he frowned standing up and towering over me.

"I wasn't scared" he said in a loud voice and I held back a smile.

"Ok" I said smirking and walking around the control room slowly, "chicken!" I yelled and he immediately chased me. I squealed and giggled like a school girl and all the while he had a look of determination and fun indented in his smile.

"What is going on in here?" A Scottish accent sounded off and I stopped looking in the direction of Amelia Pond.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor yelled as he tackled me to the ground and began tickling me.

"Ah! No! Stop! Cheater!" I yelled and laughed unable to fight him off or complete sentences.

"Alright then lovebirds that's enough" Amy said watching us with an amused looked.

He frowned but stopped and I laid there with a smile on my face trying to catch my breath. "That was fun" I said finally sitting up.

"Well Rio is going to be so much more fun" Amy squealed and jumped up and down.

"Rio?" I asked confused definitely not remembering them ever going to Rio.

"Yea I'm going to get changed you do the same, let's dress bright and warm! It's hardly ever warm in England" she continued leaving the room still talking aloud and the Doctor and I shared amused looks.

"So how'd I get here?" I asked as he helped me off the floor.

"Same as always" he said confused.

"No. Usually there's this pain in my head and then I glow and then boom! I'm here" I said exasperated.

"Boom eh?" He asked amused and I nodded.

"This time I went to sleep with Ten and I woke up with you."

His ears immediately tented red and I blushed also, "that didn't come out right" I murmured.

"What I mean is one minute I was in New New York and now I'm here all by falling asleep."

"You were in New New York?" He asked quickly and worriedly.

"Yea" I said slowly, "with Ten and Martha."

"Ah" he sighed in relief and then slightly blushed probably thinking of the kiss.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked and he stiffened.

"Spoilers."

I rolled my eyes and walked pass him heading to the stairs, "I'm going to resent that word in the end."

He smiled and began fidgeting more than usual.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I uh- where are we now Wren?" He asked avoiding my eyes.

"Um, we did the Weeping Angels with Amy and River and then New New York with Martha."

"That's it?" He asked with a frown.

"Yea" I said matching his, "is there a problem with that?"

"It's just- you're still young I'm sorry I just-" he cut himself off and began flipping switches. "Go and get dressed we're off to Rio!" He shouted excitedly and just like that his mood changed and I didn't buy it for one second. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist making him still.

"Come on then, you don't have to pretend with me" I whispered and for a second he relaxed and leaned into my touch, just a second and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, you'll see soon it's all in your future" he said before turning me around and giving me a pat on the bum to make me walk. "Now get dressed for Rio!" I walked up the stairs slowly watching him energetically run around the Tardis flipping switches and talking to himself. I smiled before climbing all the way up the stairs only to run into Rory.

"Rory!" I exclaimed and then hugged him tightly which he returned.

"Wren I just saw you a few hours ago" he said confused.

"Yea well this is my first time meeting you" I said smartly and his eyes widened.

"Right! I keep forgetting you leave and come in a different order, right."

I laughed as he mumbled about getting it right before Amy had his head.

"So tell me one thing."

"Oh no I can't" he said with wide eyes as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing to bad just, I want to know why the Doctor gets so antsy and stiff when he finds out that I'm still young."

"I'm still getting use to all this but I assume it's because the older you and him are together."

My eyes grew wider and my heart started racing. "Together?" I said and Rory covered his mouth.

"I've said too much" he walked away and I ran after him.

"Oh come on just tell me!" I yelled and he covered his ears humming a tune. I stopped following him knowing he wasn't going to tell me anything else and I felt cheated.

"He told you something didn't he?" Amy said and I turned around surprised to see her.

"Yea" I said slowly.

"I am going to have his head for this" she muttered and I laughed.

"Don't, I practically forced him" I looked around the empty hall before grabbing her hand and dragging her to my room. I closed the door and she plopped on my bed like she was familiar with it.

"So what did he exactly tell you?" She said glancing around her eyes stopping on my mirror.

"He said the Doctor was upset when he knew I was young because the older me is with him, like dating him" I said rushed and she just gave a nervous chuckle.

"Spoil-"

"Don't play with me Amy" I said cutting her off, "I'm so confused and annoyed and my heart is racing so fast it feels like it's going to explode, please tell me something."

After biting her lip and staring at the floor she sighed, "fine but this does not leave here." I nodded and sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes you two are together, like in love. I've never actually seen anything like it Wren it's beautiful." She smiled and I bit my lip still a bit skeptical.

"What about River?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What about her?"

"Do they, you know" I trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Oh no" she laughed, "well at least not from what I've seen, she's super flirty but nothing you can't handle eh?" She patted my shoulder and stood up, "now for the last time get dressed or we're leaving you."

"Yes mum" I mumbled and she threw a pillow at me before leaving. I giggled to myself before heading over to the wardrobe. I thought about something I would wear in warm weather on the beach but when I opened it there was a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, black jacket and black converse.

"What?" I asked confused before looking at the ceiling, "oh come on, I thought we were getting on swimmingly" I asked the Tardis and she hummed. I felt like she was trying to tell me something so I took a quick shower and put it on, leaving my hair wavy and putting on my signature red lipstick, also not forgetting my gun this time.

"Thanks again beautiful!" I yelled to the Tardis earning a satisfied hum and then left to go downstairs. No one was there so I figured they'd already left. I walked out to see a graveyard, patches of blue grass and some sort of mining thing I saw Amy, Rory and the Doctor a little ahead.

"This is definitely not Rio" I said aloud to myself and as a breeze passed I was thankful for the jacket the Tardis gave me. I quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss, "you're the best" I whispered before heading towards them passing Rory who was going to put Amy's ring away.

"Having fun on the beach?" I asked the Doctor as he played with the blue grass. He spared me a glare and continued what he was doing.

"I see you have on normal clothes, so I'm the only one who looks like an idiot" Amy said annoyed and I laughed.

"Don't look at me the Tardis dressed me" the Doctor smiled at that.

"Hey Wren did you know we'd be here?" I looked around not really familiar with the scenery yet something was nagging me in the back of my head.

"I honestly can't remember" I admitted, "sorry."

"No it's ok, happens all the time. Eventually you start remembering again" the Doctor said taking my hand and pulling me along. Amy wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed looking away as we reached a gate.

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm" the Doctor said before deciding to sonic the lock on the gate.

"That is breaking and entering" Amy said flatly.

"What did I break? Sonic'ing and entering. Totally different" he said with a smile as it opened.

"Only you would think that" I started walking in, "you're like one of those people who couldn't resist pushing a red button if it had a big huge sign that said danger."

"Well of course I couldn't, who doesn't love a big red button." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Come on, then" Amy said ushering us forward.

"You're sure Rory'll catch us up?" The Doctor said looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Hungry Earth

A/N- MissLizziebeth- thanks so much! :) I'm glad you like it, I don't want to stray away to far but I have a complete twist coming up so it won't be to much like others :)

Also I want to do a chapter of their downtime when their not on adventures you know something original. So if you have any ideas of something you've wanted to see happen, comment and let me know. :)

Also, Also Doctor Who no belongs to me :(

Also, Also Also I love Rory! :)

* * *

I watched on not really paying attention as the Doctor went on and on with Nasreen and Tony. I wanted to be involved I just couldn't remember this episode, it seemed so familiar. Rio, Amy dressed brightly, the Doctor eating grass and a big drill. It was like it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it, it was stuck.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned to see her squatting beside a hole in the floor.

"What's going on?" Tony asked but the Doctor ignored him.

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room" he answered Amy.

I jumped as two more holes appeared in the floor, then three more, one being beside me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked moving closer to the Doctor.

"It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us" he said.

"No, no that's not possible" Nasreen argued.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" He yelled.

We ran away from the holes but more keep appearing and Tony's foot got stuck in one. I immediately run and help him ignoring the Doctor yelling for me to stay back.

"Stay back, Amy. Stay away from the earth" the Doctor warns and just as she reaches us to help, a hole appears beneath her and her legs get stuck.

"Amy!" I yelled even more worried for her since I couldn't remember what was going to happen.

"It's pulling me down" she said struggling.

"Doctor!" I yelled and he took in the scene.

"Amy!" He yelled coming over and grabbing her hand.

"Doctor, help me, something's got me."

"Stay away from it."

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs."

"I've got you" he said struggling to pull her up.

Nasreen helps me pull Tony free and I immediately run to Amy and grab one of her hands. She looks up at me worriedly and I give her a soft smile.

"Don't let go" she said.

"Never" the Doctor and I said together.

"What is it, and why is it doing this?"

"Stay calm. Keep hold of our hands. Don't let go." He told her, "Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" He yelled at Nasreen and Tony and they ran out of the room following his orders.

"Can you get me out?" Amy asked.

"Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of our hands" he said again not sure himself as he and I shared a look before focusing back on her.

"We're not going to let you go" I said as the ground shook and we both fell away as she sank more. I jumped on my stomach laying down and grabbed her hand again as the Doctor quickly grabbed her other.

"It's pulling me down. Something's pulling me" she screamed.

"Stay calm. Now, hold on till they can just shut down the drill" he said breathing hard and struggling. I squealed as I tried to tighten my grip but she was steadily slipping out of my hand.

"What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there."

"Amy, concentrate, don't you give up."

"Tell Rory" she started as she let go and sank lower.

"No. Amy! Amy, no!" I yelled as she disappeared in the ground.

"No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No" the Doctor repeated standing up and sonic'ing the ground but receiving nothing. I stared at the ground confused and upset, whatever was down there I was going to punch for taking Amy.

"Where is she?" Nasreen asked and I didn't even look up.

"She's gone. The ground took her" the Doctor answered gently touching my shoulder.

* * *

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asked.

"You saw the readings."

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asked.

Red lightning shoots through the sky.

"Whoa, did you see that?" She asked somewhat excited.

"No, no, no" the Doctor mumbles pulling out his catapult and shooting a stone into the air. It hits some sort of energy shield.

"Energy signal originating from under the Earth, we're trapped" he said walking towards the church again and I followed behind them slowly picking my brain trying to remember what was going to happen.

"Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people" Rory's voice came from behind us and I cheered up instantly running to him and hugging him.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned and awkwardly hugged me back.

"Not now, Rory. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in" the Doctor said lazily as I let Rory go.

"What? Okay, what about the Tardis?"

"The what?" Nasreen asked.

"Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

"Nine and a half minutes to what?"

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface" I told him.

"Where's Amy?" He asked looking back at the Doctor having finally noticed her absence.

"Get everyone inside the church" he told the others before walking over to us, "Rory, I'll get her back."

"What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken into the Earth."

"How? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried. I promise, I tried."

"Well, you should've tried harder!"

It was silent for a moment and I gave  
the Doctor a look that said to fix this quickly.

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." He said sincerely before walking away to the church, I pulled Rory into another hug.

"She loves you" was all I said before pulling him into the church.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth" Ambrose states and we all nodded.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready" the Doctor added.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?" She asked irritated.

"He's telling the truth, love" Tony told her gently.

"Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish." I was starting not to like this lady.

"Look, Ambrose. We saw the Doctor and Wren's friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only people who's made any sense of it for me, is them" Nasreen said.

"Him?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"Me" he said with a smile as she glanced at me.

"And her?" I waved slightly and she just looked away not believing, yea I definitely don't like her.

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot asked looking at me and I shared a look with the Doctor before bending down and giving him a smile.

"Yes" I said and he gave me a small smile in return.

"But" the Doctor cut in, "we need you to trust us and do exactly as we say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time." He stopped in front of Ambrose and she gave him a skeptical look before swallowing.

"So tell us what to do."

"Thank you" he said to her before turning to the others, "we have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find."

* * *

I was handing Elliot different crayons as he was coloring his map for the Doctor.

"Wren's a funny name for a girl" he said not looking up from his drawing.

"Well it's only a nickname, my real names Serenity" I said with a small smile handing him a blue crayon.

"It fits you" he said looking up at me.

"Oh yea?" I asked looking back as he studied me.

"Where are you from?"

"London, years ago."

"But you still look young." I laughed at that before scooting closer to him.

"Let's hope I'm lucky enough to stay that way."

"I want to live in the city one day, is it brilliant?"

"Sorta, it has it's ups and downs but I would of loved to grown up here, it's quite peaceful. Have any room? I might move beside you."

"Sure we can switch" he said with a smile, "I'll move my family to your house in London and you can bring your family here." My smile fell and I looked off into the distance sadness washing over me.

"I don't have a family Elliot" I said and he touched my arm making me look at him.

"What about the Doctor and Rory and your friend that was taken? Aren't they your family?"

I thought about them and smiled at him a little, "yeah. When I think about it Elliot you're right I do have a sort of dysfunctional family."

"And if you want" he started squeezing my hand, "I could be apart of your family." A watery chuckle came out as I hugged him tight.

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever met" I said kissing his cheek and he blushed.

"Thanks, so is that a yes?"

I nodded, "that's a definite yes."

"Good" he smiled, "we can get married one day and you'll be my wife" he said with a smile as he stood up and grabbed his drawing leaving me outside on the steps with wide eyes. Did he just say his wife?

"Elliot" I called after him wanting to quickly defuse whatever he was thinking in that little clever mind of his.

"Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you" I heard the Doctor say and I walked over to them.

"I don't understand what you're going to do" Elliot asked.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"Knock 'em out. Cool." The Doctor nodded and then finally noticing me he smiled.

"You ok Wren?" I nodded quickly as Elliot smiled at me.

"She's happy because we're going to get married one day" I bit my lip as the Doctor looked at him shocked and then me confused.

"No" was all he said as he pulled me closer.

"Yes" Elliot said grabbing my hand.

"She's mine" the Doctor whined and I smacked his arm before whispering in his ear.

"He's a child" I said and the Doctor pouted as Elliot just smiled a little.

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?"

"Yeah" the Doctor said bitter and I bumped his arm.

"Rude" I muttered.

"You scared of them?" He asked.

"No, they're scared of me."

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question" he said with a small smile before patting his shoulder and getting back to work.

"I left my headphones at home" Elliot said and the Doctor nodded for him to go. After a few minutes I had a weird felling in my stomach and I got worried for him.

"I'm going to check on Elliot" I said and he frowned.

"But I want you to stay with me" he whined and I rolled my eyes before kissing his cheek.

"There's no need to be jealous of a kid Rude Boy, you know I'm all yours" I smirked with a wink making him blush, "be back" I said leaving the church.

I didn't actually know where I was going, and after walking for awhile the sky began to turn black and my heartbeat picked up.

"Elliot!" I yelled and just as luck would have it I walked right into him. He looked a little frightened and was relieved to see me.

"Are you ok?" I asked checking him over and he nodded showing me his headphones.

"Got em."

"Good" I smiled grabbing his hand, "now let's get back to the others."

Just then something fast moved behind us and I gasped feeling panic run through me.

"Run" was all I said before we both took off towards the church weaving through graves. I kept turning around to see it still right behind us.

"What is it?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I don't know just keep going just keep running" I told him pushing him a little to go faster. As we reached the church I tried to open the door but it was stuck, we began banging on it as hard as we could turning to see whatever it was still there.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"Mum!" Elliot called.

"Elliot!" Ambrose called on the other side.

"Wren!" I heard the Doctor yell.

"Let us in" Elliot yelled still pounding.

"Push, Elliot. Give it a shove." She said.

"Mum. Hurry up!"

"Doctor hurry there's something out here" I yelled before stopping as a shadow appeared over us. We both turned around slowly and I immediately pulled Elliot into my arms.

"Stay away!" I yelled reaching for my gun but before I could touch it I was hit hard over the head and I fell to the ground.

"Wren!" Elliot yelled coming to my side. I blinked a few times touching the back of my head as my vision got blurry.

"Wren" he called again and I lost all consciousness.

* * *

They finally got the door opened to see no one was there.

"Wren!" The Doctor called and looked into the dark.

"Elliot! Where is he? They were here. They were just here." Ambrose said running off into the graves.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!" The Doctor called before reaching down and picking up Wren's sonic gun. He squeezed it tightly and briefly closed his eyes trying to control the anger he felt coursing through his body.

"I swear on all the stars in the universe Serenity Logan I will save you" he whispered.

"Dad!" He heard Ambrose yell and he quickly made his way over to the others.

"What happened?"

"My dad's hurt." He helped pick him up, "Get him into the church now."

"Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?"

"I don't think so. They've taken four people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope."

"Then why have they taken him?"

"I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church." She paused for a minute before deciding to trust him.

"Come on, Dad." Rory walked over to the Doctor as they left.

"So what now?"

After figuring out the creature was Silurian and capturing it the Doctor entered the room to talk with it.

"I'm the Doctor. I've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask" he said walking over slowly kneeling down and removes it gently. "You are beautiful. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous. Mind if I sit?" He said picking up a folding chair and sitting in front of her. "Now. Your people have some friends of mine. I want them back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

She just watched him before replying, "I'm the last of my species."

"Really. No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid" he said not believing her one bit.

"I'm the last of my species" she repeated.

"No. You're really not. Because I'm the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name" he said trying a new approach.

"Alaya."

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

"We were attacked" he said in anger.

"The drill" he stated simply putting the pieces together.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet" she said sternly.

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice."

"Primitive apes."

"Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. I can help you with that."

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes" she argued.

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet" he argued back.

"So we destroy them."

"You underestimate them."

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out."

"We did not initiate combat, but we can still win."

"Tell me where my friends are. Give us back the people who were taken."

"No" she said stubbornly.

"I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today" he said putting the chair away.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

"Not while I'm here."

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" He gave her one last look before exiting the room and meeting up with the others. He explained his plan and they all listened taking it in.

"You're going to what?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them" he stated simply.

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose asked with disgust.

"They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot, Mo, Amy and Wren because I will find them." He said seriously looking each one of them in the eye, "While I'm gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

"And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Tony asked.

"No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?" He asked and Nasreen began clapping before awkwardly stopping and everyone gave each other a look of agreement.

* * *

I awoke with a jump and blinked my eyes from the bright light above me, I groaned at the pain I felt in the back of my head. I tried to rub it only to fell my arms strapped, I opened my eyes to see I was strapped tightly to a table. I swallowed at the tray of needles and tools next to me, I immediately began to struggle.

"Elliot!" I called, "Doctor!" There was no answer.

A door opened and a green lizard man entered with a white doctors mask across his mouth. Immediately all my memory of this episode came back.

"Silurian!" I yelled and he stopped approaching me, "your Silurian, I know that and I can help. You're not under attack I promise all of this is a big misunderstanding."

He just watched me for a moment before proceeding and grabbing a scalpel.

"No no wait!" I yelled struggling against my restraints, he hit a button and my head was restrained.

"This'll only hurt for a moment" he took the scalpel and used it to slowly cut across my forehead. I screamed in pain until he was done, I gasped and struggled to breath as tears fell down my face.

"Now let's have a look inside" he said reaching for my cut.

"No no no no! What are you crazy I need that to live" I shouted and before he could open me up something beeped and he sighed.

"Twice in one day" he mumbled leaving me in the room. I sighed aloud but was on high alert again as I heard footsteps approaching. I tried to wiggle free but my head was hurting and my vision was blurry as blood started dripping into my eyes.

"Serenity Logan, your savior is here" a voice called and I looked from one eye to see a blurry Amy.

"Oh Amelia Pond you beauty" I said as she unhooked me and gave me a towel for my head.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea just had my head cut open so a Silurian could see what my brain looks like, but other than that I'm pretty peachy. Thinking about going swimming later" I said sarcastically making her smile.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked.

"I have no idea, somewhere being rude I presume."

"Well then, let's get out of here I found a friend." She asked helping me up.

"Is he a doctor or a nurse because I think I need one" I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning against her shoulder as she held me up.

"Yea sorry I think he can only drill holes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Cold Blood

A/N- Thanks so much for the comments I love it and get so excited to read them.

Also Doctor Who still no belongs to me :(

Also, Also how do you feel about Rose Tyler? :)

* * *

"Come on Wren we're here" Amy said as we approached a man who I presumed was Mo. "Mo this is my friend Wren, Wren this is Mo."

"Hi, I'm sorry about Elliot" I said looking up at him but still leaning against Amy.

"You knew my son?"

"I tried to protect him before we were taken but I was knocked unconscious, he's a brave boy."

He nodded and bit back what I presumed were tears, "thank you for risking your life for him."

"No problem we're getting married anyway" I joked.

"What?" He said confused and I just shook my head, he wouldn't get it because he wasn't there. "So what do we do now?" I asked seeing that they both had guns.

"No clue" Amy said, "I guess keep walking til we find a way out." I nodded and she shuffled again trying to hold me up.

"Here I'll take her" Mo said picking me up bridal style.

"Thanks Mo" I said laying my head against his chest, my head was pounding as I still held the towel to my bleeding head and my vision was blurry.

I don't know how long we walked but we soon heard the Doctors voice and Amy became all squeaky and excited. "Told ya" she said to Mo as we approached a room it's long tables and rows of benches along the walls. In the middle was a girl Silurian, the one that cut me, the Doctor and Nasreen.

"What do we do?" Mo asked setting me against the wall which I slid down.

"You go in that way and I'll go in this way block em in eh" Amy suggested and he nodded.

"I'll stay here and you know.. Stuff" I said and Amy smiled as she kneeled down in front of me and touched my shoulder.

"It'll be quick and we'll get you some medical attention ok?" I nodded and ushered her off. I turned a little to see what was happening.

"You're not authorised to do this" the Silurian who cut me said, I think his name was Malohkeh.

"I am authorized to protect the safety of our species while they sleep" the woman, Restac said.

"Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming" the Doctor said ignoring them and looking slightly cheery.

"This is our court and our place of execution" Restac said with a smile.

"Let them go" Amy shouted jumping out and aiming her gun at Restac.

"Amy Pond, there's a girl to rely on" the Doctor grinned. I wanted to jump out and hug him, just the sight of him made me happy and safe.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster" Amy said as Mo came out from behind them.

"Mo!" Nasreen called excited to see he was still alive.

"Now let them go, or I shoot."

Restac didn't believe she would and honestly I knew she wouldn't, she walked over to Amy without a second thought.

"I'm warning you" she said right before Restac disarmed her and they grabbed her.

"Don't you touch her!" The Doctor yelled and I tried everything in me to try and standup.

"And you" Restac said as Mo was captured and disarmed.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point" Malohkeh stated trying to get her to see reason.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh" she said dismissing him before they hissed at each other.

"This isn't the way" he tried once more.

"Prepare them for execution" she said ignoring him.

"Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential" Amy said as they were tied to columns. I was still struggling to stand on my feet, I was going to go in there and do something to help. I just didn't know what it was yet, at that thought I lost my energy and fell back on the floor again holding my head and willing the pain away.

"You" Malohkeh's voice said and I looked up surprised to see him, I struggled to get away and he bent down hushing me. "It's ok little one I will not harm you" he said with a smile and I glared.

"Yea? Tell that to my still bleeding head."

He frowned, "I am sorry for injuring you I only wished to understand how you creatures work." I sighed giving in to him but before accepting his apology I punched him in the face making him fall on his bum and grab his nose.

"That was for taking Amy and cutting me open, now we're even" I said with a smile and he nodded.

"I suppose I had that coming." He got up and reached down to pick me up bridal style. He walked to a chamber and released Eldane their leader. He looked at me curiously as Malohkeh explained everything that was going on.

"Please help us sir" I said in a weak voice.

"Yes of course girl, we do not mean to start a war but to come together as one" he said before walking off. As we approached the door shouting could be heard.

"Aim" Restac said simply.

Amy!" Rory screamed.

"Rory!" Amy screamed back.

"Don't do this!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Fire!"

"Stop!" Eldane said as he entered the room, "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

"The apes are attacking us."

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them" he said with authority as Malohkeh carried me in.

"Wren!" The Doctor yelled struggling to get free his eyes full of worry.

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane" Restac said.

"Well then, you must shoot me" he said stepping back for her to aim but she didn't. She stormed over to us glaring at Malohkeh.

"You woke him to undermine me."

"We're not monsters. And neither are they" he said.

What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

"Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you" Eldane said.

"You'll need me, then we'll see" she said before storming off.

After they were untied the Doctor ran over to me and looked me over taking my towel only to replace it.

"Wren" he called and though my vision was blurry I could see the anger in his eyes. "Who did this to you?" His voice was low and calm but deadly.

"It's ok I punched him in the face" I said with a smile, amusement only glossed over his eyes before he scanned me with the screwdriver.

"You're losing to much blood, that needs to be stitched up."

"Allow me sir since it was I who has harmed her" Malohkeh said as he approached us.

"You what?" He said standing up and getting in his face but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't" was all I said.

"He hurt you and I won't take that lightly-" he said and I cut him off by kissing him. After a second he pulled away blushing and my eyes went wide as I saw everyone was watching.

"Wren" he slightly whined fixing his bow tie, "not in front of the kids."

I but my lip as a smile threatened to spill, "alright then Mal let's get me stitched up." He nodded and picked me up.

"Hold on the Doctor said and he walked over to the others preaching abut sharing the earth. When he was done he grabbed Mo and we all left deciding to get Elliot first. I held back laughter the entire journey as the Doctor watched me and Malohkeh closely eyeing him and his hands on occasion.

"Elliot, there you are" he said as we approached a door.

"If you've harmed him in any way" Mo threatened.

"Of course not. I only store the young."

"But why?" He the Doctor asked confused.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface" Malohkeh said excitedly.

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?"

"My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me" he said to him before facing Mo, "I never meant to harm your child." He then handed me to the Doctor so he could work on the door.

"Malohkeh, I rather love you." The Doctor said smiling.

"It's safe. We can wake him."

Malohkeh unhooks Elliot from the wires and then let's Mo in front to get him.

"Elliot? Ell, it's Dad."

"Dad" he said and I smiled happy to see he was ok.

"You're safe now."

"Where are we?

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the center of the Earth, and there are lizard men." He looked behind his dad to see Malohkeh.

"Hi."

"Wow" Elliot said surprised, "where's Wren?" He asked which surprised me.

"Here I am" I said still in the Doctors arms he walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, are you ok?" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for asking Elliot I'm great you sweet sweet boy." He smiled and the Doctor groaned

"Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you" he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I forgive you" he said with a smile.

"You go on, Doctor we'll catch up" Malohkeh said taking me from the Doctor who frowned and nodded as I waved at him as we disappeared around the corner.

"Can you numb me or what before the stitches cause I can't deal with anymore pain today" I said looking up at him as he placed me on a table.

"Yes of course" he said filling a needle.

I glared at him briefly, "and you couldn't use it the first time" I mumbled.

"Never crossed my mind" he said flicking the needle and then sticking it beside my left eye.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Oh now stay still, it should kick in any second now." It did and he began cleaning my cut and giving me stitches. When he was done I was relieved and my vision was much better.

"Thanks" I said giving him a small smile which he returned, he stayed back to clean up and I headed off into the hall where the rest of the tribe was hibernating. I saw Restac touching the keypads and I remembered she was going to wake the rest up.

"Hey!" I shouted and she turned to face me.

"You Ape get out of here, unless you want to have the pleasure of dying before your friends" she said sneering at me.

"Bring it on" I taunted and she glared before letting out a yell as she charged at me. I had no idea what I was getting into but something in me snapped and as she swung at me I ducked and kicked her legs from underneath her. My hands went around her neck and she instantly kicked me off, I fell back and flipped onto my feet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked aloud looking at my hands.

"Impressive, but not enough to save you." She attacked me again and slammed me against the wall, she went to punch me but I ducked and hit her side. She yelped and then backhanded me knocking me to the floor.

"Come on Ape is that all you have!" She yelled kicking my side and I yelped, I moved away from her second kick and she fell. I crawled away but she grabbed my jacket and somehow I slid out of it only to have it thrown in my face. As soon as I got rid of it she punched me in the face and I jumped on her bringing us both to the floor again. I punched her and got up heading to the door but suddenly and unbeknownst to me I stopped and turned around reaching out to catch her tongue that she flicked at me. I squeezed it and she struggled making me smirk.

"What's wrong Restac, Ape got your tongue?" I teased and she ran over jumping on me making me let her tongue go, she punched me in the eye again and I kicked her over to the control pad and she smirked.

"Let's see how you do with an army" she taunted quickly pressing buttons and the others began to wake.

I jumped as arms wrapped around me picking me up, it was Malohkeh. "Go on get out of here I got this."

I nodded and took off in the direction of the Doctor and the others, "Doctor!" I yelled out of breath as I approached them.

"Oh my god Wren" Amy said running up to me, "what happened?"

"Got into a little scrap with Restac but that's not the point, she's awaking the others." The Doctor took his jacket off and handed it to me, I looked at it confused and he glanced at my shirt and then away. I looked down to see my bra and little strips left that use to be my shirt. I blushed and quickly took the jacket putting it on and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You ok?" He asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Just a few bumps" I said nonchalantly.

"Wren you look like you've been someone's personal baseball and they hit you with a bat" Amy added.

Before I could reply Restac and her troops march in surrounding us.

"My sister" she said and kneeled beside her moaning in sadness and I honestly did feel bad for her, she didn't deserve it. I slightly glared at Ambrose as Amy took my hand in hers, "and you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical."

"I think she is" she said standing up.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work."

"It's too late for that, Doctor" Ambrose cut in.

"Why?"

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Nasreen asked in disbelief.

"You idiot" I said looking Ambrose in the eye, Amy squeezed my hand and I breathed in calming down.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot" Tony said.

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff" the Doctor cut in.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone" Ambrose said.

"Execute her" Restac said and they all raised their guns at her.

"No!" The Doctor yelled and grabbed her right in time saving her. "Everybody, back to the lab. Run."

I led everyone back to the lab ushering them in until the Doctor was last and he sealed the door.

"Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got" he said tossing her the watch.

Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact" Amy said.

"Wren" he said looking at me and I smiled.

"Present."

"You just keep standing there being absolutely beautiful and chime in with funny lines and catchphrases" he winked and I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

"Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" He asked and Tony unbuttoned his shirt showing the green veins across his chest.

"Tony, what happened?" Nasreen asked coming closer.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"You're not dying" the Doctor said, "you're mutating" I finished for him with a smile.

"Hate that" he said in a sing song voice.

"How can I stop it?" Tony asked.

"Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here" Mo informed us.

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

"To blow up my life's work?" She asked.

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that."

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er-" she trailed off looking at Amy.

"Eleven minutes forty seconds" Amy answered.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time" the Doctor said and I giggled.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then." Nasreen said.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops" Rory added.

"I can help with that" Eldone cut in, "Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people" Amy said slowly.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No" he confirmed.

"Ten minutes, Doctor" Amy shouted.

"But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared."

"Yeah. I get you" Elliot said.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds."

"Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly."

"Fumigation pre-launching."

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor" Rory said.

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now" the Doctor said.

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet."

"Well, go. All of you, go" Tony said.

"No, we're not leaving you here" Ambrose cried and I decided not to listen in.

"Alright everyone follow Wren, there's a big blue box. Get in" the Doctor order and everyone followed after me. I snapped my fingers and the doors opened.

"Oh my god did you that!" I squealed at the others who looked at me confused, "oh right sorry, your new to this." I moved aside letting then in as the Doctor, Amy and Rory appeared.

"No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up" the Doctor said, "Wren you too up to the sickbay I'll be right up to tend to your wounds."

"No" I said wanting everyone inside the Tardis now knowing what was going to happen.

"Wren" he warned and I knew he knew what I was thinking, "let things play out the way they should, now go inside the Tardis and wait for me please." I swallowed but nodded and went inside closing the door behind me and sitting on the chair. It wasn't until then that I felt all the pain and sore spots on my body. I needed pain killers, a hot bath and my bed. Hell who am I kidding I needed a strong drink.

The door opens and slams shut, I turned to see the Doctor sonic'ing the Tardis door shut and Amy struggling against him.

"No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory. That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed" she cried and the Doctor walked over to the controls, "You can't let that happen. What are you doing?"

The Doctor flicks switches and the Tardis begins to move."

"Doctor, no! No! No! No!" She says jumping on him and I wrap my arms around her.

"Come on Amy everything will work itself out" she shrugged me off and I fell to the floor as she attacked the Doctor again.

"Doctor, we can't just leave him there" she cried and he sat her in the chair as I stood up. "Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever."

"When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said."

"They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing."

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay."

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't."

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The Tardis comes to a sudden halt throwing us to the floor.

"What were you saying?" Amy asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad" Mo said coming down the stairs with his family.

"Ugh!" I groaned holding my head in pain.

"No, you always stay a little longer after our adventures" the Doctor said coming over to me and hugging me.

"You know better than me that this thing just takes me whenever it feels like it" he smiled down at me and kissed my temples where the pain was.

"Does that feel better?" He whispered and I smiled it actually did but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Are you leaving Wren?" Elliot's voice caught my attention, I gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I can't control it."

"Will you come back for our wedding?"

The Doctors arms tightened around me and I laughed, "I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll try to see you again someday" he looked sad but nodded.

"Now you make me a promise" I said, "promise you behave and be good to your parents and promise me you'll go to London one day."

He smiled and nodded, "I promise" he ran over and hugged me for a second only to be pulled away by the Doctor. My skin was glowing gold, "she'll electrocute you" was all he said.

I groaned in pain holding my head as my vision became blurry, Elliot waved at me and I quickly blew him a kiss. "Later Pond" I said to Amy and she smiled.

"Later Logan" I smiled and looked at the Doctor.

"See you in a bit honey" he said with a wink.

"I look forward to it Rude Boy" with one last smile everything went white and I felt my body shift and then I fell against a railing backwards only to be caught by strong arms.

I blinked a few times until my vision came back, I smiled at the person holding me.

"Oh what a handsome sight to see" I purred.

"Wren?" He asked.

"Aye aye Captain" I said smiling at Captain Jack Harkness.

"Wow you look completely different since the last time I saw you but still incredibly beautiful" he said with a smirk.

"Oh stop it" I joked and he gave me the look over.

"Why are you covered in bruises, scratches, blood and no shirt?"

"Oh you know got into a little fight" I said getting out of his arms and covering myself with Elevens jacket.

"The Doctor let me borrow his jacket" I said explaining myself.

"Rubbish" a familiar voice said and I looked up shocked, my eyes growing wide, "I'd never where something like that."

"Nine?" I asked and he looked at me amused as I approached him.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've met me" I blinked before answering.

"It is."

He looked at me surprised and I grabbed his face without thinking, examining it and looking deep into his eyes.

"Look at your eyes, they're so young. Big blues just full of life and knowledge, they're so beautiful" I finished off whispering and he stared back into my eyes just as intensely. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away fixing my hair and pretending that moment didn't just happen.

"Hello then Wren" a woman's voice said and I looked up to see a blonde.

"Well I'll be" I muttered. After knowing what Amy told me this could go either way, we would really get on or she could completely hate me.

"Hello Rose Tyler."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Nine and I Will Be Just Fine

A/N- TeamTHEFT, dream lighting, Areus Bookworm, AxidnetlGoddess and Pyra Sanada thanks for joining and reviewing I'm so grateful and get totally excited to read them. I hope I meet or come close to everyone's expectations and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'll admit Rose isn't my favorite character she did some things that didn't sit well with me and I feel like it won't sit well with Wren either. She will definitely call Rose out when she's wrong.

Also Doctor Who should but doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also how hot is Captain Jack! ;)

* * *

"What happened?" I asked groggily lifting my head off my pillow. I felt like someone hit me with a bus and then backed up over me again.

"No more sugar" a voice mumbled beside me and I quickly turned to see Rose laying next to me waking up. I looked at her confused before memories of last night filled my head.

* * *

"Well I'll be, hello Rose Tyler" I said unsure of what was about to happen and how Rose was going to react to me. She walked over to me her face void of any emotion and she crossed her arms across her chest giving me an indifferent look.

"Are you going to pretend you don't know me or what?" She asked annoyed and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. I was completely taken off guard and completely shocked as she jumped on me wrapping me in a tight hug and squealing.

"I missed you so much!" She said jumping up and down a little and I smiled briefly still shocked and at a complete lost for words.

"You. Like. Me?" I said slowly pointing to myself for emphasis. She snorted and rolled her eyes before hugging me again.

"Like you? I love you Wren and it's way to much male estrogen on this ship when you're gone" she said nodding behind her at the Doctor and Captain. I giggled and hugged her back, I'll admit it was weird because if I'm being honest with myself, Rose wasn't exactly my favorite companion. She definitely had her moments when she was brilliant, fun and overall a great person but it can't be ignored that she had her moments that I didn't particularly care for.

"So" she said pulling away and leaning on the control, "the Doctor wears that hideous jacket in the future?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes."  
"No."

The Doctor and I answered at the same time and I turned to him smiling evilly.

"What? You think you'll still be wearing black leather jackets in the future?"

"Definitely" he answers with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint Doctor" I purred circling him and running my fingers across his jacket, "you seem to pick up a few different styles over the years and trust me, leather jackets are nowhere to be found."

He frowned and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to his face, "please tell me I don't wear a tie" he said actually looking afraid.

"Doctor?" I asked with a smirk, "how do you feel about bow ties?" His eyes widened as Jack and Rose laughed aloud. The Doctor broke out of his trance and glared at me before pulling me around the control room and up the stairs.

"Aw! Please don't get a room" Jack whined with a smile.

"We want to watch" Rose joked still laughing and my eyes widened. Firstly, because Rose actually joked about the Doctor and another woman without being jealous and secondly because he ignored them still pulling me upstairs, to do what I had no idea. I definitely had strong feelings for him but I wasn't ready for anything else. Noticing me stiffing up he gave me an amused look as we walked into the sickbay.

"Did you think I was going to take you to my room and ravish you in a way you would enjoy Serenity?" I blushed at the thought of it and I had to admit I probably would like it. He chuckled as he guided me to a seat and started mixing a concoction.

"Maybe later" he said nonchalantly and my eyes widen as he said it like it was nothing. He was definitely nothing like Ten and Eleven, I haven't spent much time with him yet but I could already tell the difference.

Eleven is very affectionate and you can tell his every emotion and feelings just by looking into his green eyes, he's also easily embarrassed and likes when I take control. Ten is more concerned with making sure I'm comfortable before making any romantic advances towards me. It's also easy to make him uncomfortable and though he waits for me to make the first move, he secretly likes being in control. Nine I can tell is very blunt and easily embarrassed though he hides it very well. I also have a feeling he knows just what to say to make me blush and will take amusement in my embarrassment. I don't know if he'll be affectionate or not but honestly I was looking forward to finding out.

"Drink up" he said handing me a cup of purple liquid that had smoke exhaling from it.

"Ew no" I said handing it back to him.

"Drink it" he said handing it back to me, "it'll heal most of your wounds."

"No" I pouted looking at it and giving it back.

"Yes" he said shoving it towards me.

"No" I said sternly.

"Yes!" He shouted losing patience.

"No!" I yelled back amused.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" He growled.

"You want a kiss?" I shouted.

"Yes!" He said pushing the cup in my hands and I smirked before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hard. He eagerly returned the kiss yet looked absolutely confused as I pulled away and bucked the liquid.

"If you wanted a kiss that bad" I said standing up, "then all you had to do was ask Doctor" I purred kissing his cheek and then leaving him alone in his confusion to think about what just happened.

As I reached the control room Jack was working away with tools while Rose was seated with her legs up reading a magazine. I walked pass her and knocked her legs down making her fall before taking her seat and cheekily smiling down at her glaring face.

"What you doing down there?" I asked with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know checking for dust and all that" she replied getting up and sitting on my lap. I sighed in exhaustion needing sleep and food from all the adventuring the Doctor was dragging me through.

"Tired Doll?" Jack asked and my eyes widened at the nickname and my thoughts immediately went back to New New York.

"Pray tell how it is I've earned that name?" I asked.

"Oh no" he said waving his arms, "my past your future right? At least that's what the older you says."

"What else did I say?" I asked annoyed with my future self.

"Simple" he said crossing his arms across his chest, "open your mouth and tell me anything American Space Boy and I'll end you, twice" he said mimicking my voice.

"I said that?!" I asked loudly and Rose nodded with a smile.

"It was hilarious" she said as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Hmm" I said in thought, "American Space Boy, I kinda like it" I said with a smirk and Jack rolled his eyes walking over and bending down so our noses were just barely touching.

"Call me whatever you like as long as it's me you're calling" he said seductively with a wink and I smirked.

"Oh Captain, you know I love it when you talk like that" I winked back and before he could respond the Doctor smacked his face away from mine and glared at the both of us.

"Oi! You!" He pointed at Jack, "do you ever know when to quit it?" Jack just shrugged with a smile before the Doctor looked at me. "And you" he said pointing a finger towards me, "you love to egg him on don't you."

"Oh there's no need to be jealous Rude Boy, you know I'm all yours" I said and his ears immediately turned red but he quickly coughed and walked away making me laugh.

"I know" he finally said cheekily with a wide smile making me blush and avert my eyes.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it" I mumbled still not use to him openly admiting his feelings as though he were having a regular conversation.

"Sugar!" Rose yelled getting off my lap and making me confused.

"I'm sorry are you asking for a kiss?" I asked and Jack laughed.

"Now this is my kind of party" he said cheekily.

"Just, no" Rose said dismissing Jack before turning to me with a smile, "we should have a sugar party where we gorge ourselves on sugar!" I rolled over the idea before shrugging.

"Oh what the hell it might just be interesting."

* * *

"No more sugar" Rose moaned again rolling over to face me.

"Needless to say this was far from interesting it was miserable and a horrible idea" I said facing Rose and without a word she pushed me onto the floor. "Ow!" I groaned, "that hurt, you're lucky I don't feel good because not nice words would come out of my mouth" I said not bothering to get up from the floor.

"Never again" I heard a males voice mumble from across the room.

"Jack?" I asked peeking from one eye at the figure laid across my chair in a blue ruffled dress, "Jack?" I asked again in disbelief as I sat up on the floor.

"Hm" he hummed rubbing his stomach.

"Your in a dress" I said eyes wide as he stood up and stretched.

"Yea and I'm wearing the hell out of it" he said with a smirk.

"Jack?" Rose asked confused as she got up from my bed, "oh right now I remember" she said as stretched not at all bothered by his dress.

"He's in a dress" I said to Rose still not believing it.

"I know and it does nothing for his figure" she said amused at my expression and I scoffed.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked gesturing to him again and she shrugged as my bedroom door opened.

"Wakey Wakey sugar babies" the Doctor sang but my eyes never left Jack and his blue puffy dress, "everyone go get ready we're going on an adventure" he said with a smile. I watched still in shock as Jack and Rose left my room like nothing had happened, that Jack didn't have a dress on.

"But he's wearing a dress" I said looking at the Doctor.

"Yea, I don't care for the color much" the Doctor said with a frown before leaving and closing the door behind him. I stared at the door a little longer before blinking and coming to realization that this must be the normal that the younger me just wasn't use to yet.

"Have I gone mad" I asked aloud and the Tardis hummed in amusement. "Oi! Don't you start" I said looking at the ceiling before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and washed my hair before getting out and standing in front of my wardrobe. "I think I want to dress a little girly today" I said to the Tardis and opened the door to see a short pink dress and white heels. "ew" I said quickly closing the doors and taking a deep breath. "Way too girly" I said crossing my arms, "you know me better than that" I scolded the Tardis and again she hummed in amusement. I opened it again and smiled, "perfect."

I got dress in the white tanktop, a high waisted red, white and black plaid skirt with suspenders. Black ankle boots, red bracelets, stud earrings, a black fedora and red lipstick. I spun around in the mirror with a smile before freezing and going stiff. I read the names Natalie and Nicholas and memories came flooding back, I had to hold my head from all the pain that came with remembering.

"Wren?" A voice called at my door and I turned to see Rose with a concerned look on her face. "You ok?" She asked and I just looked to the mirror again as memories continued to run through my head. "Oh" she said walking over and standing behind me also looking into the mirror. "Just remember what you told me Wren, they finally know your safe and vice versa, they love you" I looked at her surprised.

"He takes me to see them?" Her eyes went wide.

"Well I'm not sure you just told me that, well.." She stumbled and I nodded accepting that I'm the one that probably told her not to tell me.

"It feels like just yesterday I was with them, that I was dating Nick, and now I have these feelings for him" I said nodding at the door indicating the Doctor. "It's like Nick never existed like the feelings I had for him never existed and then with the Doctor it feels so familiar yet new. It feels like I've known him all my life and he can see right through me and into my soul. It is just the beginning but I can't stop or pause these feelings and I can't help but want to be around him and share adventures with him more and more. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked Rose with watery eyes, "of course it does" I muttered, "technically I have a boyfriend and he's probably worried about me and here I am falling for another man, what does that say about me." For a second I saw an unfamiliar emotion gloss over Rose's eyes before she gave me a small smile.

"I'm jealous of you" she said simply and I looked at her confused, "you have his full attention, he loves you, he's crazy about you and he'd do anything to protect you" she said with a little hostility in her voice that immediately made me defensive.

"Are you saying that I should be more appreciative?" I asked in a hard voice and she snorted.

"Well of course, you got to leave your boring life behind and adventure with the most amazing man ever" she said as if it were nothing.

"But at what cost?" I asked cutting my eyes at her and slightly raising my voice, "losing the people I love and all the wonderful memories we shared? I had a small one bedroom flat but it was mine and I had so much fun there, I had a best friend like any other person in the world but she was special and she was always there for me and I had a great boyfriend who cared like it was his job. Now I care about the Doctor a lot but my life doesn't revolve around him." I tried not to snort at the contradiction of my statement, my life didn't revolve around him in the since that I wasn't obsessed yet it technically does since I get tossed through his timeline.

"So you're saying you don't want to be here with him?" She asked fishing.

"Of course I do, just not under these circumstances" I said glancing at the mirror and my watch. "My life was as normal as everyone else's but it was my life and I couldn't complain I enjoyed every moment of it and you know what?" I asked looking her in the eye, "I think realizing that doesn't make me ungrateful it makes me humble and you should try it sometime because if anyone knows anything about being ungrateful it's you." She glared at me before an unamused chuckle left her lips.

"I'm far from ungrateful."

"Oh yea? Let's ask Jackie and Mickey eh" I said just before the Tardis shook and we both wobbled across the room. She landed on my bed as I landed in the chair, I looked at her confused not remembering our previous conversation yet I felt completely angry with her. "What were we talking about?" I asked unsure and she just gave me a huge smile.

"Nothing really, see you down stairs yea" she said and nodded before she left the room. I rubbed my head from the dull ache I felt, I couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance I felt towards Rose. I decided it was nothing and made my way downstairs to see the Doctor fiddling with some wires at the top, Rose leaning against the console and Jack standing in the doorway talking to someone. The Doctor glances over at me and then went back to work before quickly looking again taking me in. I smirked at him and winked which made him clear his throat and continue working.

"Get out of my way!" I heard a familiar voice say and then finally Mickey came into view as he shoved pass Jack, I immediately got excited. I watched his eyes light up as he saw Rose and then he looked at me and grinned wider which I returned. Before I knew it he scooped me up in a hug that surprised me and made me giggle.

"Oi watch it there Mick" I said as he put me down, "not in front of my old man" I said nodding at the Doctor who was slightly glaring at him.

"Sorry" he said before touching my hair, "your hairs different" he stated and Rose immediately interrupted.

"Not supposed to tell her remember" she said looking at him a little annoyed and I assumed it was because he hugged me first.

"Spoilers and all that" I told him with a smile, "wow look at you" I mumbled excited to see him in person.

"You act like you've never seen me before" he said amused and I winked at him which made him surprised, "oh right that's why you look kinda different."

"Alright, enough of that" Rose interrupted.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey" Jack said with a smile and I rolled my eyes as I had already called him by name.

"Here comes trouble" the Doctor added not being rude for once, "how're you doing, Ricky boy?" Oh I spoke to soon.

"It's Mickey" he said annoyed.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up" Rose said with a smile which he returned.

"You look fantastic" he said as they hugged and I mentally awed, it was times like these I could see how much they cared about each other, especially Mickey.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two" Jack commented, "how come I never get any of that?" He asked looking at the Doctor.

"Buy me a drink first" he said and I giggled.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it" the Doctor said with a huge grin.

"That you are" I said with a smirk and he winked at me.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

"There you go." He handed her a passport and she smiled waving it.

"I can go anywhere now."

"I told you, you don't need a passport" the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything" she bragged and the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like your staying, then" Mickey said sadness detectable in his voice as Rose gave him a sympathetic look, "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there" he said changing the subject.

"Oi!" The Doctor said with a glare.

"Look in the mirror" Mickey said simply.

"I happen to love those ears" I said and he went red.

"But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of-"

"Handsome?" Jack interrupted.

"More like cheesy."

"Early twenty first Century slang, is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked coming down the ladder and I grabbed his hand squeezing it as we smiled at each other.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions" Rose explained.

"The rift was healed back in 1869" the Doctor added.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it" Rose continued.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" Jack said.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation" Jack finished for the Doctor.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose shouted.

"Into time!"

"And space!" The all shouted together and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Yep!" They all answered one at a time and Jack lightly smacked Mickey's face.

"Eh, who needs em" I told Mickey walking over to him only to be pulled back to the Doctors side. He gave me a sort of warning look before we all piled out of the Tardis ready to explore.

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill" the Doctor said closing the door still holding onto my hand.

"That old lady's staring" Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box" Jack joked and we laughed.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asks Jack who makes a W with his fingers and I laughed aloud.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack joined in.

"It's a cloaking device" Rose answered.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something" the Doctor explained.

"But someone landed in the 1960s, the Tardis disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck" I added earning a smile from him.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"I quite love it" I said admiring the Tardis.

"Yea me too" the Doctor said with a smile

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked still trying to make sense of it.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" The Doctor asked grabbing his shoulders, "walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore" he finished grabbing my hand again and walking off as the others followed.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe" he answered and I rolled my eyes knowing it wasn't exactly true but for the mean time it was nice to have a little normality.

"I hope Ricky doesn't slow us down" the Doctor mumbled and I smacked his forehead.

"Rude" I stated and was taking off guard when he smacked me back.

"Speak for yourself" he said still pulling me along as I looked at the back of his head shocked.

Ten and eleven never called me rude let alone smacked me back, I smiled to myself, oh yes this leather jacket wearing Doctor was definitely different but you know what? Nine and I will be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Boom Town

A/N- **JUST SO YOU KNOW**. Wren can't retain any information about her old life so after being distracted while she was talking to Rose the conversation which was about her old life immediately left her mind, hope that makes sense. **Also Terrysharp**, I appreciate your honesty and will take things into consideration only, I made Wren an orphan for reasons that will start to become clear and not to make her less sad about leaving people behind. I felt that people needed to know from the beginning that her life was pretty great considering her past and just like everyone else her life hadn't been perfect. I don't consider it a sob story I consider it life and we all go through it, I definitely didn't just throw it in, everything has it's reason for being there. lastly I don't consider Wren to be a MarySue at all and I hope she doesn't come off that way but again thanks for reading the story and I will consider the things you've said. :) **EmmieRaeJean**, I totally agree with everything you said about Rose and everyone's excuse for her is always, she's only nineteen but to me that doesn't mean she didn't have common sense. :)

Also, they won't let me own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I'm in love with nine's ears :)

* * *

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks" Jack said animatedly using his hands to show the size as everyone watched in amusement.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word, bonkers!" Rose said smiling.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy" Jack told us.

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor said only to be ignored as Jack continued with the story.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked" Jack continued.

"Naked?!" I exclaimed with a smirk only to be poked in the arm by the Doctor. "Rude" I told him rubbing it and he just smiled widely.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said cutting Jack off.

"That's my line!" He said laughing.

"I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked smiling as the Doctor took notice to a newspaper and walked over snatching it from a man and looking at the front page. I held my stomach feeling a little anxious, like something bad was going to happen.

"And I was having such a nice day" he said showing us the page with a big picture of Margaret the Slitheen. We ended up leaving the restaurant and heading to City Hall to confront Margaret. From what I could remember this episode was mild and no lives were lost which I was appreciative of. I was glad there wasn't a lot of action because I wasn't feeling so good as of the last few hours. As we entered the foyer Jack immediately took charge being a Captain and all.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four and Wren you're with me. Have you got that?" He said all in one breath and we all watched him silently as the Doctor gave him a strict look.

"Excuse me, who's in charge?" He said and Jack looked away.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." The Doctor looked at him for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Right, here's the plan" he started before pausing and grinning from ear to ear, "like he said, nice plan except Wren's with me, Anything else?" He asked pulling me to his side.

"Present arms" Jack said and everyone pulled out their phones except me and I frowned.

"Don't worry love I'll get you one later" the Doctor said making me smile, "ready."

"Ready" Rose said.

"Ready" came Mickey next.

"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yup" said the Doctor.

"Ready" Rose said again.

"Check" Mickey said as they all put their phones to their sides.

"See you in hell" I smiled taking Jack's line and walking off with the Doctor. As we approached the Mayor's office a young man was seated at a desk.

"Hello, we've come to see the Lord Mayor" he said smiling.

"Have you got an appointment?" He asked eyeing us.

"No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face" he joked.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor and Wren would like to see her" I said with a wink.

"Doctor who?" He asked and I giggled.

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor and Wren" he said.

"Hang on a tick" the man said before going into the office, we smiled as we heard a tea cup smash and the man came back out looking flustered.

"The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." We ran into the room and looked out the window to see her escaping.

"Slitheen heading north" the Doctor warned the others.

As we climb out of the window the guy tackles the Doctor and they wrestle as Margaret climbs down a ladder.

"Leave the Mayor alone!" I roll my eyes at them and continue chasing after her.

"Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch she starts to run but sees Rose coming towards her, snarls and removes her right earring. Jack then comes running from the opposite direction just as I reach the bottom and the Doctor finishes with the man and sees her running in the only available direction, across the front of the building.

"Margaret!" He shouts coming down the ladder and we all end up in a group chasing after her.

"I would of worn leggings if I knew we were going to be doing this much running" I grumbled fixing my skirt as we came to a stop watching Margaret get away.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack asked.

"That was Mickey!" Rose exclaimed.

"Here I am" Mickey said out of breath coming through a door.

"Mickey the idiot" the Doctor said and I bumped his arm.

"Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose said just as Margaret teleported.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports" I said smiling as he holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears running towards us. She stops and vanishes again only to reappear again even closer. "Oi let me have a go" I said as she vanished and the Doctor gave me the screwdriver. I hit the button and she reappears again making me giggle with excitement.

"We could do this all day"'the Doctor said.

"This is persecution, why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She exclaimed.

"You tried to kill us and destroy this entire planet" I said assuming I was there.

"Apart from that" she said smartly, "and you hit me" she accused glaring at me and my eyes went wide.

"I did?" I asked and the Doctor cleared his throat ending the conversation before leading us back to City Hall. Once we were back inside the Doctor started grilling her.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" He said looking at the model on the table.

"A philanthropic gesture" she says and the Doctor rolls his eyes, "I've learnt the error of my ways" she finishes.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift" he said.

"What rift would that be?" She asked innocently.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go- boom" Jack said.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity" I said and she glares at me, I must of really pissed her off.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asks.

"We're in Cardiff, London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native" she says.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself" Mickey added.

"She's got a name, you know" she's says looking at him.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing" he retorted.

"Oh, but she's clever" the Doctor said with a smirk before knocking over the pieces and grabbing a device in the middle.

"Fantastic" he says and I grin love hearing him say it for the first time in my presence.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asks eyes wide and excited.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Oh, genius! You didn't build this?" He said to her.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering" she replied.

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it" Mickey accused.

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system" I said pretending to surf earning an amusing smile from Jack.

"It's a surfboard" Mickey said.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah" Jack answered.

"And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation" Margaret says.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked like she was crazy.

"Like stepping on an anthill" she said like it was nothing.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked looking at the banner.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh" she said.

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?" Rose asked looking at me.

"Bad Wolf" I said quietly.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times."

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf" the Doctor said in thought.

"How can they be following us?"

"Nah" he said with a smile after a moment of seriousness, "just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home" he said walking away.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor" Rose tried to say.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius" I said with a smile earning a pat on the head from the Doctor.

"Raxacorico" she started slowly.

"fallapatorius" the Doctor finished, encouraging her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!" She said grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. I smiled nicely still feeling a little disconnected with her. I swallowed thickly the anxious feeling knotting in my stomach, this was a pretty mild episode and I remember it bit from bit so why do I have this strange feeling? It was literally draining all the energy I had, it was starting to make me worry.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death" she said gravely and after a moment he replied.

"Not my problem."

* * *

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked walking around the Tardis.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah" the Doctor said leaning against the controls next to me as I was handing Jack tools.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods" she continued.

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" He said trying not to have a conversation with her.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" He asked looking at Margaret who was looking the other way.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" She said nonchalantly.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asks.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here overnight."

"I'm in no hurry" Margaret said with a smirk.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box" Rose said trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you" she said glancing at us all.

"Well, you deserve it" Mickey defended.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" She said and everyone looked away as I eyed her closely, "long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye." It seemed as though no one could keep eye contact with her except me which made her smirk. "Oh I knew you were a heartless one" she said with a laugh and the Doctor ushered me away from her. "But somehow she's still managed to have you wrapped around her little finger" she commented and I pulled away from the Doctor facing her.

"What's your problem with me?" I asked glaring at her, "you're pissed because I hit you? You tried to kill everyone on this planet and yet I'm still not sure if you deserve death or not, so a punch to the face should be just what you asked for."

"Humph" was all that slipped her lips as she said down completely ignoring us again. I watched as Rose and Mickey went outside.

"They're going out" I said to no one in particular and the Doctor nodded before taking my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning in so know one could hear. I looked at him for moment, not really wanting to tell him the truth knowing he'd be all worried.

"I just feel tired" I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Go on and get some rest then" he said nodding at the stairs.

"No not that kind of tired" I said and he looked confused. "You know the kind of tired when you just don't have the energy, you just feel like you can't go on any longer, like you just don't want to" I said and his eyes shone recognition.

"I feel tired all the time but you, you're only twenty two, you have plenty more years before you should feel tired." I didn't respond I just laid my head on his shoulder wanting to soak him all up and the smell of travel, time and space. Just for this moment I wanted to be held to hide the feeling of anxiousness and sickness that was steadily growing in my stomach but from what I could tell, something was coming.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret asked looking towards us as the Doctor put his arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants" Jack told him.

"I didn't" he stated, "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs" she said and the Doctor started chuckling, "it wasn't funny" she said.

"Sorry, It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?" She finally asked.

"Depends what it is."

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape" Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" She said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind" he said letting me go and walking closer.

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these" Jack says holding up to bangles, "you both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts." The Doctor smiles before grabbing my hand again and pulling me over.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner with Wren and I? My treat." She glanced between the two of us before smirking.

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me." After they put the bangles on we left Jack to carry on mending the Tardis while we went out for dinner. It was a nice little restaurant that we ended up at and we were quickly seated. The Doctor and Margaret say across from each other while I was in between them but closer to the Doctor. I felt him staring at me and worrying, I could tell I wasn't being my normal self but I didn't have the energy to pretend.

"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name" she says with a smile as we read over the menu.

"Wren and I are on a date, you're just the third wheel" he said before briefly glancing at her, "what's your name?"

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you, Blon."

"I'm sure" she said before glancing outside, "look, that's where I was living as Margaret. Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on."

The Doctor and I turn to look and I roll my eyes already knowing she put some powder from her ring into the his wine.

"Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again."

The Doctor turns around and swaps the glasses like it was nothing making me smile.

"Suppose not" he says going back to the menu.

"Thank you" she says bitterly.

"Pleasure."

Before she could speak again the waitress came and brought me a glass of water which I thanked her for and sipped lightly.

"Tell me then Doctor, Wren. What do you know of our species?"

"Only what we've seen."

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger" she says pointing her finger at him causing a dart to fly out and the Doctor catches it.

"Yes, I did" he said nonchalantly.

"Just checking, and one more thing Wren between you and me" She looks around and then she and I lean forward as I stick my hand in my pocket.

"As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs" she says before exhaling and I spray my perfume in her mouth making her choke.

"Sorry ran out of breath spray, at least you'll smell like sweet pea" I said with a smile that matched the Doctors.

"Now then, what do you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips." He said and I nodded in agreement finally feeling slightly better.

Once our food arrived I could barely eat it, every bite made me nauseous so I had to drink tons of my water to keep it down. Margaret's conversation wasn't helping either.

"Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming."

"I don't make the law" the Doctor told her.

"But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch? I know little Miss here would love to." I glared at her and the Doctor sighed.

"What else can I do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe."

"But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't" she pleaded.

"You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change." He paused looking her deeply in the eye.

"I don't believe you."

I coughed holding my mouth thinking I was going to throw up, I started breathing hard and a pounding started in my head.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked rubbing my back and I nodded yes, "here drink some water" he said handing me my glass and I downed it immediately feeling relief.

"I promise you I've changed since we last met. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it-"

"I believe you" he said cutting her off.

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I spared her life" she said exasperated.

"You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles, because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind."

"Only a killer would know that. Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many peoples lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go. Let me go."

"I'm going to head back to the Tardis" I said standing up and the Doctor gave me a worried look. "Oi stop your worrying I just feel bad about leaving Jack alone" I said quickly and kissed his cheek, "see you in a bit yeah." I left and breathed a sigh of relief at the fresh air filling my lungs, for a moment I felt closed in and I needed to get away. I think I'm coming down with a cold, that's probably why I felt so anxious all day. I looked up at the sky as I thought I heard thunder. Then I remembered the rift opened and cracks started to appear in the ground making people scream and run about. I started running towards the Tardis and ran into Rose.

"Where's Mickey?" I asked and she gave me a guilty look causing me to glare at her, "you left him again didn't you?" She didn't respond and the ground shook making us wobble, we started running again until we reached the Tardis and she opened the door running in while I just stood in the doorway.

"What is it? What's happening?!"  
She asks.

"Oh, just little me" Margaret says taking her arm out of the body suit and grabbing Rose holding her claws against her. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known" the Doctor says and she quickly turns her arm her claws aimed at me.

"How was that water?" She asks with a smirk, "refreshing?" I looked at her with wide eyes finally realizing why I had become sick at dinner.

"You- poisoned me?" I asked slowly and she laughed.

"A little Arsenic never killed anyone" she laughed, "well not right away anyways." The Doctors eyes flashed with anger before she smack me back sending me out the Tardis closing the door, the last thing I heard was the Doctor calling my name. I jumped back up swallowing and gathering my wits, I tried to open the Tardis door but it was no use, I decided to go find Mickey. I tried to remember where I saw him and ran until I spotted him in the shadows looking grim. I took a deep breath trying to hold in all the emotions I was going through especially the ones towards being poisoned because I knew he needed a friend right now.

"You ok?" I asked approaching him and he briefly glanced at me not saying a word. "Sorry, that was a stupid question" I said leaning against the wall next to him.

"It's always him" he says and I watch him quietly, "we were happy and then he pops along and makes my life miserable, him and those big ears."

"Hey" I said bumping his arm lightly with a small smile, "I happen to love those ears." He rolls his eyes before smiling a little and then it fades away.

"I know you do and I can tell that he loves you too, so why does Rose-" he trailed off and I didn't bother asking him to finish.

"You want to know something awesome about the future?" I asked and he looked at me interested but worried.

"You're not supposed to tell me" he says.

"But you want to know right?"

"Of course" he says watching me suspiciously.

"I just want you to know Mickey Smith" I said slowly building tension and smiling at his impatient expression, "in your future you're going to be so happy." He looked at me waiting for more but when I didn't say anything he frowned.

"Is that all?"

"It's all I'm going to tell you" he sighed and I poked him, "isn't that good enough?" I asked and he thought about it before nodding. "Just know Mick that things are hard right now and you're going to go through it but one day you'll be so happy that all the things you went through won't have mattered." We sat in silence and he started smiling.

"I'm going to be that happy?" He asked I nodded with a smile, "well then I look forward to the future, will I still get to see you?" He asks and I lose my smile.

"I don't think I have a future Mick" I said slowly and he looked at me confused, but before he could say anything we heard Rose's voice calling his name. We both watched her in silence before he finally stood straight.

"I don't want to talk to her right now" he said making eye contact, "I'll see you later" I nodded before hugging him and watching him walk off. I hoped I would get to see Mickey again, I felt we would probably become good friends. I made my way towards the Tardis holding my side from the pain I was feeling.

"Wren!" I heard Rose call and I stopped letting her catch up and hug me. "Are you ok? The Doctors going frantic looking for you" she said rushed and I nodded.

"Yea, I was with Mickey" I said and her eyes snapped.

"Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now Rose" was all I said as I continued towards the Tardis and she said nothing else. Once inside the Doctor immediately scooped me up and took me to the med bay as Jack and Rose followed behind.

"What hurts?" He asked scanning me with his screwdriver.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You're lying" he said looking me in the eye.

"There's no cure if I'm correct" I whispered and his eyes filled with sadness before he looked away and started rummaging through the cabinets. "There's no need to try and avoid the obvious-"

"No!" He yelled silencing me, "it's my fault I was the one who told you to drink the water" he said and my eyes softened as I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I was already drinking it before then so really it was my fault" I said and he snatched his hand away.

"It was me I won't let you take the blame!"

"Then let us bare it together!" I shouted and he took my face into his hands.

"This isn't right, you said you've seen the future me you're in my future, there's no way you're going to die today."

"Time can be rewritten" I whispered and he shook his head.

"I can't lose you, I won't." I rubbed the back of his head before kissing him lightly and pulling away feeling the pain in my head. I immediately started glowing and he let me go but didn't move away.

"I love you Wren" was the last thing he said as my vision went blurry and I felt my body shift and my head landed on a table. I groaned and rubbed it, at least I landed in a chair and not on the hard ground.

"Wren" I heard a cheery voice say and I looked up to see-

"Clara?" I asked surprised and she smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here" she said looking around and I looked over to see Jenny, Vastra, Strax and River.

"Um hi" I said nervously yet really excited.

"Hello boy nice to see you again" Strax said while Jenny and Vastra just smiled and said hello.

"What's wrong?" River asks, "you look pale and you're sweating."

I said nothing not wanting to worry her and a red light quickly scanned me.

"What was that?" I asked and she smirked.

"I figured you weren't going to tell me" she said and I sighed, River knew me very well. She suddenly gasped and looked me in the eye.

"You've been poisoned" she says and everyone gasps.

"I'm fine" I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"You're dying" she said simply and Clara reached over grabbing my hand.

"The Doctor can save her right" Clara said positively and I gave her a weak smile.

"How long have I got?" I asked River squeezing Clara's hand. She was silent.

"Forty-eight hours."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Name Of The Doctor

A/N- Thanks everybody for your comments they get me so excited and I always want to update faster! You guys are the best!

Also nothing Doctor Who belongs to me :(

Also, Also I love how Strax always mistakes girls for guys and calls them boy :)

* * *

"Well then, let's not waste anytime" I said mustering up my best smile though everyone gave me a look of reluctance, "go on then, if I remember correctly we're here for a very important reason."

"Right" Vastra said her face becoming serious, "perhaps we should get down to the business at hand."

"That might be good, dear, yes" Jenny nodded in agreement.

Vastra threw something dust like into the air "Clarence DeMarco. Murderer, under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life" she swatted her hand and it turned into-

"Space time coordinates" River said interrupting my train of thought.

"This, Mister DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret" Vastea said.

"Which is?" Clara asks.

"We don't know, It's a secret" Jenny says slightly amused.

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear" Vastra started but glanced at me, "well except for Miss Logan of course but If you're still entertaining the idea that you are an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question. What is his name?"

I watched Jenny touch her cheek confusedly like she'd been touched.

"Well, we know it" River says motioning between the two of us and my eyes grow wide.

"No I don't" I say quickly and she smiles.

"We'll not yet you don't."

"What, you know his name? He told you? I mean I get Wren knowing it but you too?" Clara asks surprised.

"I made him."

"How?"

"It took a while."

"So you're a friend of his, then?"

"A little more than a friend, a long time ago" River says slowly giving me a small glance and I felt a ping of jealousy in my chest, did she and the Doctor still have something regardless of me being here?

"He's still never contacted you?" Vastra asks somewhat surprised.

"He doesn't like endings" I say slowly thinking about my own situation. It made sense to me now, that since I was dying of course that would give River and the Doctor time and space to be together.

"So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?" River asked changing the subject.

"One word, only" Vastra says.

"What word?"

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before-"

"Trenzalore" I say absentmindedly cutting her off.

"How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?" River asked her voice holding some panic. Vastra waves her hand again a hologram of DeMarco's face appears and we hear his voice.

"The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered."

"You misunderstood" River says quickly.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I just realize I forgot to lock the doors-"

"It doesn't matter, Jenny. What misunderstanding? Tell me" Vastra says cutting Jenny off.

"No, ma'am, please. I should've locked up before we went into the trance" she pleads.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter!"

"Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them."

"Jenny" I say slowly, "wake up." Vastra gives me a strained expression before finally paying Jenny heed.

"Jenny, are you all right?"

"Sorry, ma'am. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. I think I've been murdered." We all watch as she starts to fade away.

"Jenny!"

"What's happened to her?" Clara asks.

"Jenny, can you hear me?" River calls.

"Speak to us, boy!" Comes Strax.

"Jenny!" Vastra screams once more before she finally fades out.

"You're under attack. You must wake up now. Just wake up. Do it!" River yells slapping Vastra and then dumping her champaign on Strax. Then suddenly men appear dressed in suits and top hats their faces covered in white cloth but their mouths gross and wide as they whisper.

"Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor" the hiss.

"Tell him what?" Clara asks as the face of the Great Intelligence appears.

"His friends are lost for ever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore."

"No! You can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't" River says exasperated.

"Angie? Artie?" I heard the Doctors distant voice.

"The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore" was the last thing I heard River say as I apparently awoken next to Clara on her bedroom floor.

"Was I here before you went to sleep?" I asked confused and she shook her head.

"No I was baking a soufflé" she says and I smirked.

"How'd it come out this time?"

"It never made it to the oven" she said and I laughed.

"Am I getting warm?" I heard the Doctors voice again and we both get up heading towards him.

"Angie? Artie? Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm?" I heard him call and I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm, I'm, I'm pretty sure that's in the rules" he rants on as we head down the steps next to him to find him blindfolded.

"Doctor?" Clara asked confused.

"Ha! Clara. How are you? Don't worry, everything is under control."

"Rude Boy" I say with a smirk and his ears perk up as he faces my direction.

"Wren, you're here too?" He asked surprised.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked still looking at him confused.

"Oh. Mister Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no. I said no, not until you wake up. I was very firm."

"At which point they suggested Blind Man's Buff."

"Yes. Where are they?"

"At the cinema" I said amused as Clara removed his blindfold.

"The little Daleks" he started before glancing at us, "What's wrong?" She looked at me and I nodded to her telling her we should tell him.

"I'll make tea and we'll explain everything" she says going down the stairs. I tired to follow but he stopped me in my tracks.

"There's something else going on" he says suspiciously, "you look different-"

"I'm fine!" I blurted out cutting him off and regretting it as he was even more suspicious, "I mean I'm ok" I said softly and he folded his arms.

"I don't believe you."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I'm just tired honestly and I haven't been eating much you know, all the different versions of you have me running all over the place" I say with a smile and he gives me a small one in return.

"Sorry about that darling" he says pressing a hand against my cheek which I leaned into.

"It's ok, I missed you" I said honestly staring into his green eyes and taking in every detail of his face.

"You just said you've been with me all this time running around."

"Yea" I say grabbing both sides of his head, "but I missed this face" I said and his smile become bigger.

"I missed you too Wren" he said before quickly kissing my lips which left a tingling sensation, "now let's head downstairs so you and Clara can fill me in. That's exactly what we did as he sat on the couch taking it in.

"So who was she, the lady with the funny name and the space hair?" Clara asks.

"An old friend of ours."

"What, like an ex?" He looks at me and I await his answer.

"River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?" He said skipping part of his dialogue which frustrated me.

"The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discover-" she trailed off and I turned to see him crying which broke my heart into pieces. "Doctor?"

"Sorry. And it was Trenzalore? Definitely Trenzalore?" He asked his voice breaking and tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh dear. Sorry" he says blinking the tears away before getting up and running out the house. I stopped Clara from going after him.

"Give me a few minutes" I asked and she briefly smiled.

"Ok." I hurried after him and snapped my fingers opening the Tardis and heading downstairs to the time rotor where he was leaning against it a sad expression on his face.

"I'm ok" he lied and I gave him a weak smile.

"I know you're not" I whispered slowly walking over to him, I could see him trying to pull himself together. "I think you forget I know you so well" I said stopping in front of him, "and I know all about Tranzalore."

"Wren" his voice broke as he called out to me and I quickly wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, wanting to give him my strength.

"I know you choose it Doctor but you don't have to be alone" I said into his neck, "don't bare the burden of the universe on your shoulders please, let me bare it with you."

"I would never-" he started but I cut him off.

"But you should, the Tardis and I are the only constant in your lives" I said pulling away to look him in the eye but still holding him close, "I'll always be here" I lied. "We're all each other really has when the next adventure, second, minute, day, week, month, year, decade or millennium comes along. With that burden we see so much and we feel so many emotions, if we can't be there for each other then who can?" I asked and he reached up wiping my tears which surprised me because I hadn't known I was crying.

"I'm scared" was all he said and I waited to see if there was anything else but he remained silent. I hugged him again tightly figuring that was a step in the right direction for the Doctor to let me in. No matter what he says I knew he needed someone he could be honest with, someone he could borrow the strength to go on from and I wanted to be that for him.

"I'm scared too" I whispered and he hugged me tighter which made me relax as I felt the tension leave the room. I wasn't scared that this was the Doctors last day or that he would be defeated because I knew what was to come. I was scared that any moment with the Doctor could be my last and I was terrified. Of dying I wasn't sure but I doubted it, never seeing Amy, Rory or any of the friends I've made here, never seeing the Doctor again. I swallowed diverting my train of thought, I couldn't bare the feeling of never seeing him again. I cleared my throat and pulled out of the hug, "I'm going to have a shower" I said in a normal voice masking my real feelings.

"Ok" he said his voice matching mine, "have a bite to eat while you're at it." I nodded and started to walk away only to stop and go back over to him. I opened my mouth wanting to tell him everything, tell him I'd been poisoned and that I was dying. But one look into those green eyes that were still vulnerable and I closed my mouth but quickly pressed my lips to his. He held the back of my neck kissing me back just as passionately and hungrily. I ran my fingers through his soft hair pressing myself closer to him needing to feel him close and trying to keep myself from crying. All at once I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Serenity Logan you are something special" he said with a smile which I returned before leaving and passing Clara whom I gave a thumbs up. As I reached my room I ran into the bathroom needing to throw up. I spent a few minutes unable to stop until finally I had gotten myself together and in the shower. I quickly washed my body and then sat on the floor crying as the water fell upon me. I promised myself that after this shower I was done, I wouldn't cry anymore. I will be strong and I'd work hard and be there for the Doctor and anyone else who needs me before, before my final moments. I will fight this as long as possible and when my times up I'll be thankful and humble of all the things I've gotten to see and experience that majority of the world never will. In the end I'll tell him, the Doctor, the feelings that I've come to develop for him. But right now I'll be his strength and I'll enjoy every second I have left, right after I have this last cry.

When I was done and not able to produce anymore tears, I got out and quickly changed into plain old skinny jeans, a tanktop and converse. I didn't bother with my hair or lipstick but I did grab my gun I had been neglecting and headed straight downstairs only to grab onto the railings for dear life as the Tardis flew about wildly and very bumpy.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her and she groaned.

"She's just figured out where we're going. She's against it. I'm about to cross my own timeline in the biggest way possible. The Tardis doesn't like it. She's fighting it. Hang on! Hang on!" He says as there's a lot of banging and sparks. She finally comes to a halt and we all go flying over the railings as the Tardis powers down.

"Now what?" Clara asks.

"She doesn't want to land so she's shut down" I tell her getting up.

"So we're not there?"

"We must be close" the Doctor says walking over to the door and opening it. "Okay, so that's where I end up" he says and I peek beside him to see some kind of volcano planet. "Always thought maybe I'd retire. Take up watercolours or bee-keeping, or something. Apparently not" he mutters and I bump his arm with a small smile on my face, amused with his rambling.

"So, how do we get down there? Jump?" Clara asked and he gives her an exaggerated look.

"Don't be silly, we fall" he says as if it were obvious.

"Right, because that's so much better" I say holding my back trying to ignore the pain.

"She's turned off practically everything, except the anti-gravs" he says ignoring my statement, "Guess what I'm turning off" he asked as he the corners of his lips threatened to curve. He then uses the sonic screwdriver on the controls and I quickly hold on to Clara as we both scream tumbling down to the planet.

The Tardis hits the ground so hard it breaks one of the glass panes in the door and I immediately glare at the Doctor.

"Oops" he says sheepishly before exiting, I whispered a sorry to the Tardis before following after him. It was creepy to say the least, the sky is dark and every few seconds there was lightning.

"You okay? You're visiting your own grave. Anyone would be scared" Clara says.

"It's more than that. I'm a time traveller. I've probably time-travelled more than anyone else."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning my grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe" he paused and gave us a serious look, "shall we?"

"Gravestones are a big basic?" She said glancing at them as we walked by.

"It's a battlefield graveyard, my final battle."

"Why are some of them bigger?"

"They're soldiers. The bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank" I told her. I freeze as I stare up ahead to see the Tardis, but it was huge and completely falling apart. If I'm honest with myself it made me want to cry.

"It's a hell of a monument" Clara says.

"It's the Tardis" the Doctor says staring at it intently.

"I can see that."

"No. When a Tardis is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows. When I say that's the Tardis, I don't mean it looks like the Tardis, I mean it actually is the Tardis. My Tardis from the future. What else would they bury me in?" He asks and I grab his hand just as he starts walking off.

"Clara, Wren, Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or hear me. Only you can." I felt the Doctors hand slightly twitch in mine and I let it go pretending I didn't notice before walking over to Clara. He stops and turns back to us looking annoyed.

"Well, come on, then" he orders with a slight whine added in his voice.

"We're mentally linked. It's the conference call. I kept the line open" River says and I nod.

"Who are you talking to? We need to get-" he stopped, looking at a gravestone with a serious expression. Clara and I walked over to see it said River Song and the Doctor quickly pushed me away before I could see anything else.

"What's your problem?" I said meaner then I meant, I saw Clara look again and then she covered her mouth and gasped glancing back at me again. I tried to walk back over but he was blocking my way, "move" I whispered.

"Wren" he warned still blocking my way.

"I said move!" I yelled at him and he swallowed before stepping aside and letting me pass. I slowly approached River's grave and again I read it but saw something else I had missed, "Serenity Logan" I whispered not allowing myself to become emotional because all I could think about was that I would be in a grave soon. It was quiet for awhile as I stared at the gravestone before turning to face them with a small smile, "well we knew it was going to happen someday-"

"Don't you dare" he said cutting me off and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"That can't be right" Clara says looking between me and River.

"No, it can't" the Doctor agreed.

"Neither of them are dead."

"Wren no, but River she's dead, I'm afraid. She's been dead for a very long time."

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned that. Never the right time" River says with a smile at the confused Clara who was giving me the "you should of told me" look.

"But I met her."

"Long story" he dismissed, "her and Wren's grave can't be here" he said going into thought. I heard whispers and Clara and I Iooked up immediately noticing the whisper men were approaching us.

"Doctor!" Clara calls.

"This man must fall as all men must. The fate of all is always dust" they whisper and we all back up as the Doctor tries his screwdriver on them but it doesn't work.

"If it isn't our gravestone, then what is it?" River asks looking at me.

"What do you think that gravestone really is?" I asked the Doctor.

"The gravestone?" He asked not looking at me.

"Maybe it's a false grave" River says.

"Maybe it's a false grave" Clara quickly repeated.

"Yeah, maybe" he said still not really listening.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb" River says smartly crossing her arms.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!" Clara and I both shout at the same time, smirking at each other afterwords.

"Yes, of course. Makes sense. They'd never bury my wife out here" he said and I looked at him distractedly wondering just who exactly was he talking about, me or River. I see him give me a sideways glance before zapping the headstone with the sonic screwdriver. A hole opens in the ground and we fall through at which point I grip the Doctor tightly.

As we landed the Doctor lights a torch as we look around trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Where are we?" Clara asks taking my hand.

"Catacombs" he says starting to walk slowly examining the walls as he passed.

"I hate catacombs. So how come I met your dead wife?" Clara says and then glances at me, "or were you referring to Wren?"

"Yes Doctor, who exactly were you talking about?" I asked innocently even though I felt jealous.

"Jealous" I heard River's amused voice sing and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Melody" I mumbled and the Doctor quickly looked away from me.

"Well you know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a back-up" he said not saying yes to the question but neither denying it, I began to feel really irritated. Part of me wanted to corner him and make me tell him but the other part of me dreaded to hear that god awful word, spoilers.

"I died saving them, in return, he saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye, neither of them, they don't like endings" River finishes and I looked at her surprised.

"I didn't say goodbye?" I asked slowly and she gave me a sad smile before shaking her head no and disappearing.

"Wren! Clara! come on! Run, run!"

The Doctor shouted and I turned to see the whisper men behind us before running and pulling Clara along with me. We only ran a few short minutes before we came to a steel door which the Doctor quickly opened. Just as we make it through the door a whisper man grabs Clara's arm.

"Doctor! Wren!"

The Doctor pulls her out of its grasp and slams the door leaning it's hand trapped until it I shoot it with my gun and it quickly pulls it back letting the door close.

"Yowzah" the Doctor says and I smile kissing his cheek and leaving him there smiling like an idiot. I grit my teeth together as we made our way up some stairs. The pain in my back was excruciating and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Still a bit of a climb. I think I remember the way. Clara? Clara." He said turning to see her leaning on the wall overcome by dizziness. We quickly rush to her side and help her balance.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine. The dimensioning forces this deep in the Tardis, they can make you a bit giddy" he reassured her.

"I know, I know. How do I know? How do I know that?" She said in a daze.

"Clara, it's okay, you're fine" I told her trying to help but ended up sitting down on the stairs as my head became fuzzy with pain and my heart started racing. Was I about to die?

"Oi Wren not you too" he said reaching down to gently stroke my hair which I was grateful for.

"Have we, have we done this before? We have. We have done this before. Climbing through a wrecked Tardis" Clara continued still in her daze, you said things, things I'm not supposed to remember."

"We can't do this now. The Tardis is a ruin. The telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have."

"Clara" the Doctor called and I looked up seeing she was lost in her memories, "Clara" he tried again.

"What do you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die?" She asks finally looking him in the eye.

"That is not a conversation you should even remember" he said gravely as I started using the wall to pull myself up.

"Are you ok Wren?" Rivers voice asked and I shook my head yes though the pain in my stomach said no, "you were always awful at lying when it came to me" she chuckled. My vision became blurry and I was grasping the wall as hard as I could trying not to fall down the steps.

"River" my voice came out weaker than I intended it to and at the moment I didn't care, I was scared.

"Don't you worry Serenity, I'll save you" she said and then I felt the Doctors arm wrap around me.

"Are you feeling ill?" His voice entered my ears filled with concern. I quickly blinked trying my best to get rid of the dizziness and pain before weakly smiling at him.

"Yea just a bit tired" I muttered pulling away, I didn't however miss the look of suspicion on his face.

"The girl who died he tried to save. She'll die again inside his grave" came the whisper men voices.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled ushering us up the stairs as fast as we could go. Once we reached the top we heard the Great Intelligence speaking with Strax, Vastra and Jenny who was alive again.

"The doors require a key. The key is a word. And the word is the Doctor's" he says as the Doctor walks over with Clara and I on his tail.

"Here I am, late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it" he says simply before glancing at the others, "Jenny" he says relieved that she was alive.

"Open the door, Doctor. Speak, and open your tomb"

"No."

"Because you know what's in there?"

"I will not open those doors."

"The key is a word lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and know to you alone. The answer to a question."

"I will not open my tomb."

"Doctor, what is your name?" He remains silent and I see the Great Intelligence grit his teeth. "The Doctor's friends. Stop their hearts."

The Whisper Men make their way towards us and Strax stands in front of Jenny and Vastra.

"Madam, boys, combat formation. They are unarmed" Strax says.

"So are we!" Jenny says exasperated.

"Do not divulge our military secrets."

"Stop this. Leave them alone" the Doctor pleads.

"Your name, Doctor. Answer me." The Doctor looks baffled not sure what he should do.

"Don't you say not one word of it" I told him and he looked at me bewildered as Strax picks up a stick and tried to fight a whisper man off with it.

"Doctor who?" The Great Intelligence continues.

"Oi! You! Shut your face already!" I said angrily and he glares at me before smirking. I caught wind of the whisper men that tried to surround me and I reached for my gun aiming it at them and smirking myself. "Don't even think about it" I said yet they continued to approach me leaving me no other choice but to shoot. As I fired more and more came my way and I continued to fire until my gun was running low on charge. The second I took my eyes off them is the second one gripped my throat lifting me off my feet.

"Please, stop it" he said more angry then sad.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I hear Clara scream and I know ones got her but I can't turn to see her let alone breath.

"Doctor who?" The Great Intelligence asks once more.

"Please!" The Doctor screams and the tomb doors open and we're all released.

"The Tardis can still hear me. Lucky thing" River says and the Doctor picks me up checking my bruising neck.

"Why did you open the door, sir? I had them on the run" Strax asks.

"I didn't do it, I didn't say my name."

"No, but I did" River says.

"Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay?" I nod and wave him over to Clara even though I was in pain she looked terrified, "Clara, are you okay?" He asks checking her for bruises.

"That was not nice" she says glaring at the men.

"I know. I'm sorry. Now then, Doctor Simeon, or Mister G Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?" The Doctor asks switching from his worried mode to serious.

"For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?" The Doctor looks at him for a moment and then glances at me as I nod my head in encouragement, he then turns and forces the doors further open. As we enter it looks like the console room of the Tardis except without the actual console, instead there is a bright tangle of shining white energy swirling and writhing in a column.

"What's that?" Clara asks.

"What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. Nah, that's not what my tomb is for" he says nonchalantly.

"But what is the light?" Vastra asked.

"It's beautiful" Jenny said dreamily.

"Should I destroy it?" Strax asked and I frowned at him.

"Shut up, Strax" I said nicely even though I meant it and he obliged.

"Doctor, explain. What is that?" Clara said.

"The tracks of my tears."

"Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them" the Great Intelligence speaks up.

"Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore." He zaps it with his sonic screwdriver and different clips of himself play.

"Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?" Said the first Doctor.

"Do I have the right?" Said the fourth.

"Daleks, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us" joked six.

"There are corners of the universe that have bred the most dangerous things" two's serious voice said.

"You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic" came nine and I smiled as I felt tears wanting to come up.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous" Ten said and I was full out grinning.

"Hello, Stonehenge!" Finally came Eleven and I grabbed his hand bringing it to my lips and kissing it, earning a smile from him.

"My own personal time tunnel. All the days" he said, "even the ones that I, er, even the ones that I haven't lived yet" he said before collapsing in my arms and I slowly brought him the ground bough he was heavy.

"Doctor!" Clara says worriedly kneeling next to me.

"Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradoxes. It's very bad" he says struggling to talk. The Great Intelligence steps forward toward the time stream. "No. No. No. What are you doing? Somebody stop him!"

"The Doctor's life is a open wound. And an open wound can be entered" he said.

"No, it would destroy you."

"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of you victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath."

"It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti."

"It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye, Doctor." He backs into the time stream and the Whisper Men vanish as a big flash appears and the Doctor writhes in agony as I hold him close trying to soothe his pain.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening?" Clara asks.

"He's being rewritten, that thing is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani" I say informing her.

"What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?"

"Now he's dying in London, with us" Vastra says as the time stream turns red. "Oh, dear Goddess."

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks.

"A universe without the Doctor. There will be consequences. Jenny, with me" she says and they leave.

"The Dalek Asylum. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London. How, how could I have been in Victorian London?" Clara asks looking him in the eye.

"No. Please, stop. My life, my whole life is burning" he said in pain as I stroked his hair.

"I have to go in there" Clara finally says.

"Please, please, no" he shouts.

"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't" River says appearing.

"If I step in there, what happens?"

"The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes."

"But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?"

"But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies."

"But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said. The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. It's the only way to save him, isn't it?"

River nodded giving me a brief look, I let the Doctor go and walked up to them. "Clara, let me do it."

"But I've already done it."

"Time can be rewritten" I say before glancing back at the Doctor, "plus I'm already dying, there's no need for him to lose both of us."

"What?" I heard the Doctors voice echo and I ignored him as Vastra came back in.

"The stars are going out and Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do."

"Well, how about that? I'm soufflé girl after all."

I dropped to the ground in pain holding my stomach as I fought the tears back. It was getting worse and worse and I felt like I was about to explode.

"If this works, get out of here as fast as you can and save Wren's life, also spare me a thought now and then."

"No, Clara."

"In fact, you know what? Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."

Clara steps into the time stream and it turns white again, I can barely see as my vision is foggy. The Doctor scrambles over to me scanning me with his screwdriver. "Why didn't you tell me" he says lowly and I shudder at the pain in my back. "Wren" he said in a warning tone.

"I didn't want you to worry" I mumbled breathing hard, afraid that any moment my breathing would cease. He picks my head up and leans his forehead on mines.

"Breathe Wren" he said in encouragement, "breathe for me love, I won't lose you." I nodded taking slower breaths until finally my breathing had regulated. "I'm going in there to get Clara, you wait here for me ok? I'm coming back for you, I always will." I nodded as a small smile made it's way to my lips.

"Go on then Rude Boy I'll be waiting" it was his turn to smile. I looked over to see Jenny and Strax were back.

"You can't go in there. It's your own time stream, for God's sake" I heard River say and I looked to see her trying to talk to the Doctor.

"I have to get her back."

"Of course, but not like this."

"But how?" Jenny asked.

"Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon" Vastra said.

"Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence."

"Which is?"

"Me."

"Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me" River pleaded.

"Now, if I don't come back, and I might not" he said looking at me even though he had just told be he would always come back.

"Doctor!" River shouted.

"Go to the Tardis. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down" he says and then spares me one more look, "take care of Wren, she's dying." They nodded before helping me up and allowing me to lean on them for support.

"There has to be another way. Use the Tardis, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible" River says before swinging her hand to hit the Doctor but he catches her arm.

"How are you even doing that? I'm not really here."

"You are always here to me. And I always listen, and I can always see you."

"Then why didn't you speak to me? Either of you" she asked glancing at me which left me confused.

"Because we thought it would hurt too much."

"I believe I could have coped."

"No, we thought it would hurt us, and we were right." I closed my eyes knowing this was the part when they kissed. It was something I couldn't bare to see, I didn't hear any kissing noises but I still couldn't open my eyes just in case what I saw broke my heart.

"Since nobody else in this room can see you well except Wren, God knows how that looked." I swallowed still not opening my eyes, "there is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River. Like Clara. Like all of us, in the end. My fault, I know, but you should've faded by now."

"It's hard to leave when neither of you have said goodbye."

"Then tell me, because I don't know. How do I say it?"

"There's only one way I'd accept. If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to come back." There was a pause and my heart felt heavy, I knew he wasn't technically mine but all I could hear was Nine's voice saying he loved me and now here he was, with River.

"Well, then. See you around, Professor River Song."

"Till the next time, Doctor."

"Don't wait up."

"Wren" I heard River's voice call and I hesitantly opened my eyes releasing tears I didn't know I was holding and I quickly wiped them away, angry that I let my jealousy show. "Will you please finally say goodbye as well?" I looked at her pleading face for a moment and then glanced at the Doctor who nodded encouragingly. I turned back to her a small smile on my face.

"Talk to you later eh, Melody Pond ." She grinned ear to ear.

"Definitely" she said, "oh and Wren, I will save you" she said leaving me confused as she turned back to the Doctor. "Oh, there's one more thing."

"Isn't there always?" He said smirking.

"I was mentally linked with Clara. If she's really dead, then how can I still be here?" She said now smirking.

"Okay, how?"

"Spoilers. Goodbye sweetie, goodbye Sunshine" and with that she vanished before our eyes and then the Doctor steps into his own time stream to rescue Clara.

* * *

"I'm fine" I said angrily as I smacked the cold rag away from my head. Ever since we got back to the Tardis Clara and the Doctor put me to bed and have been babying me.

"You're not fine" he said holding a glass of water to my lips, "now drink you're dehydrated."

I groaned but obeyed, he couldn't cure me like I'd known but he did give me something for the pain.

"There's got to be something we can do" Clara says stroking my hair.

"I could tell her what happens next" he says and I give him a look.

"You know you can't" I say, "just answer me this, am I going to die?"

"In what sense?" I groaned in frustration and sat up glaring at him.

"You know what sense" I yelled, "me, this girl, this body" I said gesturing to myself, "am I really going to die?" I whispered and a pain expression came over his face.

"Wren-" he started but I whimpered as a familiar pain began in my head.

"You're leaving?" Clara asks surprised.

"Seems so" I said holding my head still looking at the Doctor, "will this be my last adventure?"

"Yes" he said in a whisper and I smiled at him despite the pain in my heart.

"At least it'll be spent with you Rude Boy."

"See you later Wren, you're like the sister I never had" Clara says with a smile which I returned.

"The feelings mutual Tootz" I said with a wink, "take care of him yeah?" I said nodding at the Doctor and she nodded yes as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Rude Boy" I called and he moved closer, "kiss me one last time with that face" I said my voice cracking and he obliged. It was sweet, passionate, sad and angry yet it was everything and amazing. He pulled away just as I started to glow and my vision became blurry.

"I love you Wren" his voice filled my ears as my body shifted and I fell to the ground on my stomach. The floor was cool so I stayed there for a moment relinquishing movement as it cooled my feverish body. I heard lots of footsteps approach me but didn't look up.

"Just where did she come from?" A angry voice asked.

"Oh my god, Wren?" I heard a new but familiar voice call and I looked up to be met with the red head, fierce, strong minded Donna Noble.

"Donna?" I asked and she grinned.

"Is this our first meeting then?" I nodded and she smirked, "well then hello I'm Donna Noble, nice to meet you." I smirked in return.

"Oh I know all about you Ms. Noble."

"Aren't you going to get off the floor?"

"If I had the strength."

"Here I'll help" she said picking me up on one side while someone else helped me on the other side. I turned my head to yet again see River Song.

"Professor" I said smiling which she returned.

"Serenity, welcome to the library" I frowned looking around to see the other people in the room dressed in astronaut gear, of all episodes this was where it all ends for me.

"Wren" I heard the Doctors voice and I immediately ran into his arms missing him more than I realized. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

"I missed this you" I whispered and he squeezed me tight."

"I missed you too love, now tell me what's wrong" he said pulling away and meeting my eyes. I looked through the corner of my eye to see River and Donna both also looking concerned and I couldn't put the news of my death on them to add to the stress.

"I'm just getting over a cold, the future you says I'm really needy and clingy when I'm sick" I said with a smile and he grinned.

"You needy and clingy? Never" he said sarcastically and I smacked his arm.

"Rude" I said aloud turning to see Donna now smiling but River still not convinced.

"Ok, now that we know it's just Wren everybody let's get to work. Anita unpack the lights, other Dave make sure the door's secure then help Lux put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Sunshine, Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office."

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asks.

"I don't fancy you" she says with a smile and I follow her over to the corner. "I know you're lying about being sick you were never good at lying to me."

"And you were never good at letting things go" I pointed out making her laugh.

"I just want to help."

"Help by minding your own business" I snapped at her but immediately regretted it. She gave me a look and then shouted out to the Doctor again.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and she waved it off pulling out the sonic screwdriver and quickly scanning me much to my dismay. Her eyes went wide and I pushed it away as the Doctor walked over. "Don't say anything" I said lowly and she quietly nodded.

"So then" the Doctor said leaning against the table next to me, "tell me how you two know each other."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Silence In The Library

A/N- keep the comments and opinions a coming guys, I love hearing from you!

Also I do not own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also Donna Noble is all I'll say :)

* * *

"Hey, don't sweat it, I only go so far back with the Doctor as well" I tell River who still seemed to be surprised that the Doctor didn't know who she was.

"You're right" she said but I could still see the look of hurt in her eyes. We walked over to where everyone else was surrounding a screen as the Doctor worked on it like a pro. Suddenly a little girl appears on the screen just as confused looking at everyone else.

"Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Hello" she starts slowly, "are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?"

"Dad or your Mum, that'd be lovely."

"I know you. You're in my library" she said accusingly.

"Your library?"

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface-" he was saying but the screen went blank again before saying access denied.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asks.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor orders.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light" River adds.

The Doctor goes to the other terminal where River's diary still lay. I watch as he goes to pick it up and she quickly takes it from him.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules" she tells him.

"What rules?"

"Your rules."

As she walks away I walk over to him and lean into his side which causes him to give me a smile. As I return it books start flying off the shelves and one misses my head by a inch.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor asks looking at Proper Dave.

"Not me" he says.

The Doctor's screen starts blinking saying Cal Access Denied.

"What's Cal?" He asked confused and I just smiled thinking of that cute little girl. My smile soon turned into a frown as I felt something in my side rip and I fell to the ground on my knees just as the books stopped. Whatever pain medication Eleven gave me must have worn off. "Wren" the Doctor called bending down to check on me, "what is it? Are you hurt?" I quickly waved him off and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape my throat.

"Just got hit in the side with a book while I was taking a breath, knocked the wind out of me is all." He squinted his eyes as he observed me but was quickly distracted by the books flying off the shelves again.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asks.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" The Doctor rambled off standing again while I remained on the floor fighting my tears.

"Ask Mister Lux" River says eyeing me.

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor asked straight to the point.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts" Lux says in a not so sorry tone.

"Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River says making him go quiet before she smirks, "I didn't either, I'm getting worse than you."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" He says getting back to business.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years" River says but I block them out. My ears felt like they were going to explode, my body was in so much pain it was unbearable. I wanted to just give up in that moment and go ahead and die. Death would be better than one more second of this pain.

"Are you alright?" Donna asks suddenly bringing me out of my shameful thoughts.

"Yea sorry, got hit with a book, hurts like hell."

"Yea? Did you need something like water or an ice pack? I could go back to the Tardis." I smiled at her generosity, she was definitely at the top of my favorites.

"Don't worry Donna, I think I'll make it" I lied and she nodded unsure as I forced myself to stand up and ignore the pain.

"Well then let's get back to the others" she said and I nodded in agreement walking with her back towards them.

"This is a data extract that came with the message" River says showing the Doctor something on a device.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors" he reads aloud.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed" River informs us.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asks.

"That's what we're here to find out."

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies" Lux says.

"Wren, a moment" River says pulling me a little ways away. Before I could ask what she wanted she quickly scanned me with the screwdriver while the Doctor wasn't looking. "It's worst than I thought" she says after a moment of silence.

"Go on then" I say watching the Doctor from my spot.

"Your kidneys are failing, more than that they've absorbed most of the poison and are seemingly ripping from the inside out" she explains and I give a dry and unamused chuckle.

"Well that explains the ripping I felt moments ago" I say dryly and she gently touches my arm.

"Let's tell him, I'm sure he could help in some way" when I didn't reply nor look at her she sighed irritated, "I won't just stand idly by and watch you die."

"River" I said finally meeting her eyes, "there's nothing he can do so could you please let me remember him in my last moments like this" I say looking around the room. "The smart determined man who will figure it all out and save us, the man who thrives on adventure and makes friends everywhere he goes, the man who's seen it all yet finds everyone, everyplace and everything exciting and important. The man I'm falling in love with" I finished feeling good that I'd finally said that out loud. "I don't want my last moments to be of him getting emotional and not being able to save these people cause he's to worried about me dying any moment." She looked away and bit her lip before grabbing my hand, I could see the tears that glazed over her eyes.

"Ok. I understand" she said swallowing and clearing her eyes, "Wren you're the bravest girl I've ever met."

"It's been my honor Melody" I say with a smile which she returns, "so tell me Professor, how much time do I have?"

She glances at the screwdriver before putting it away, "close to two hours." I swallowed thickly not realizing it would be that soon.

"Well then let's get these people to safety and find out just what exactly happened to the others" I said with a small smile. My blood went cold when I heard Miss Evangelista's blood curling scream. I took a shaky breath and was glued to my spot as everyone else ran to find her. I already knew what they were going to find and I couldn't make myself see her like that. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her but I had every intention of saving her. It was my fault that I was too busy focusing on myself, I vowed to save everyone in this room which seemed impossible since no one knew how to avoid getting a second shadow. I bit my lip as I felt a rip in my other side and the pain in my back was enough to make me pass out, I quickly regained my composure as the others came running back in.

"I'm going to need a packed lunch" the Doctor says.

"Hang on" says River as she pulls her diary out and continues searching through her bag.

"What's in that book?" He asks, I could see the clocks turning in his head.

"Spoilers."

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"To me. Who are you to me?" He asked cutting her off.

"Again, spoilers" she says handing him her lunch, "chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out" she says with a smile and he gives her a strange look before standing straight.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada." I stand next to Donna and River as the Doctor gets on the floor and starts scanning around.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him" River asks.

"What of it?" Came Donna's sass, she obviously didn't yet trust her. "You know him, don't you?"

"Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, Wren, that man and me. Just not this far back" River says.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me" she said pausing and gazing at him in a way that made my insides flip, "and he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about?" Donna yells, "are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working" the Doctor says not looking up at her.

"Sorry."

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble" River says surprised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" She asks and River gives her a strange look and then one of relief when the Doctor interrupts.

"Who is she?" Donna whispers to me and I sigh.

"Exactly who she says she is, we know her in the future and she's a very trustworthy person"

I tell Donna who frowns.

"Where am I in the future?" I swallow not looking at her.

"Still enjoying every minute of your life" was all I said as I gave the Doctor my full attention. He bends down in front of a desk where a small shadow is.

"That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." He throws the chicken leg into the shadow and it is only bone by the time it hits the floor, everyones face has traces of worry and shock. "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna objects.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know."

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asked.

"No. But any shadow" I add catching everyone's brief attention.

"So what do we do?"

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run" the Doctor says in warning.

"Run? Run where?"

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere" he says looking at Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics" Lux claims.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff" Donna says pointing at the shop and the Doctor gets a bit excited.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

"Okay, let's move it" Proper Dave says heading towards the shop.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor says and my heart drops.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows" everyone looks down to see the Doctor is correct. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?"

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave" says River.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor, by my bag" he says and Anita goes to get it before walking over to him.

"Don't cross his shadow" he warns and she's careful as she places his helmet on him, "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets" Donna says.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up" I say earning a glare from him.

"Hate it when you do that" he said and I grinned despite myself, "Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left" said Lux.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal" River answered ignoring Lux.

"Okay" the Doctor said as he pulled out his screwdriver and adjusted Dave's suit, "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on" he said holding out his screwdriver for River.

"Gotcha" she says holding up a sonic screwdriver of her own, which technically was the Doctors in his future.

"What's that?" He asks dumbly.

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Obviously" I muttered and he sent me a look which I ignored as River adjusted everyone's suit. The Doctor taps Donna's hand and grabs mine.

"With me. Come on" he says dragging me along while Donna followed behind. Once we stopped in the shop he dragged me to the teleport and started working on it as Donna looked around somewhat excited.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them" he says sonicing the control as she steps on it next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Neither of you have a suit, you're not safe."

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are and I'm not leaving you-"

"Donna, let me explain" he says cutting her off and just before he hits the button I jump off the teleport and Donna vanishes.

"Oh, that's how you do it" I say smirking and he glared at me.

"You were supposed to go with her" he says lowly.

"Well I didn't, you need me here."

"I think I could of managed this one time Wren, you're in grave danger."

"Story of my life" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Doctor" River called and with one last look he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the others. The first thing we both noticed was that proper Dave only had one shadow again.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor asks circling him.

"It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see" says Dave.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here" River adds.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offense" Lux says earning a glare from me.

"Shut up, Mister Lux" I say somewhat rudely, "and that was me telling you nicely."

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor questions, ignoring our banter.

"No, no, but look, it's gone" Dave says whilst spinning around.

"Stop there" the Doctor warns and he stops, "Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." He sonics the floor by Dave while I think over this episode. There really wasn't a way to get away from the Vashta Nerada, all we had to go on is luck.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" I heard Dave's voice say pulling me out of my thoughts and a sad expression crossed my face.

"No one, they're fine" the Doctor said.

"No seriously, turn them back on."

"They are on" River says.

"I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave, turn around" the Doctor orders and he does showing us that his visor is completely black,

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still" the Doctor said. Just after he finished talking Dave's body jerks. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine" he says but I know he's not, he's gone.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I-" he trails off and we notice his communicator light blinking.

"He's gone, he's ghosting" I say.

"Then why is he still standing?" Ask Lux.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice sounded around the room. The Doctor walks closer for a better look.

"Doctor, don't" River warns.

"Dave, can you hear me?" He asks at arms reach.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" He asks grabbing the Doctors throat and taking a step forward to reveal his skull and I cover my mouth in disgust, that was just a living person. "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me" says River pulling out the sonic screwdriver and zapping what was left of Dave freeing the Doctor.

"Back from it! Get back. Right back" the Doctor orders pushing me back as zombie Dave takes a step forward.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River stated.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning" he says.

Suddenly zombie Dave has four shadows, and they start coming closer.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux asked in panic.

"See that wall behind you?" River says and he turns to look, "duck" she says and just as he does she fires a gun at the wall and makes a square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor says somewhat excited.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move" River says pushing everyone through the hole but I can't move from my spot, it was like I was frozen. I jump when arms wrap around my waist, I turned to see it was the Doctor.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok, I've got you Wren and I swear I won't let anything take you away from me. Now run" he says giving me a reassuring look and I quickly took his hand as we followed after the others. We were in another part of the library with only hallways and stacks of books. I quickly grab River's arm as she goes near a shadow.

"He said not every shadow" she says.

"But any shadow" I reply.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came Dave's voice and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Run!" River yells and we all take off down different isles until we feel we're safe. The Doctor is trying to sonic a light into working while everyone else tries to calm their nerves. I stand off a bit from the others to try and focus on the real reason I had been frozen in place moments ago. My body was literally shutting down and the pain was enough to knock me unconscious yet I was trying to hold on. Some parts of my body felt numb and I couldn't move my left hand, my lower back and sides were where the most pain stemmed from. I was trying to calm my breathing and I didn't think I'd make it if we had to run anymore and I knew we would.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone" I hear the Doctor say accusingly in an annoyed tone which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not anyone" River says.

"Who are you?"

"What's the plan?" She asks ignoring him. He paused for a moment eyeing her over and glancing back at me, once I gave him a reassuring nod he cleared his throat and answered.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on." The Doctor checks his screwdriver and his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

The Doctor goes to a nearby Node and I walk closer ready to console him if need be.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The node turns its head and it has Donna's face.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved" her voice says and the Doctors face completely drops.

"Donna" he says sadly and I place my right hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asks confused.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna" he says again and gently strokes her face.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came Dave's voice and we all jumped turning in his direction.

"Doctor!" Called River.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"Doctor, we've got to go now!" River said and I covered my ears cause the sound of Dave and Donna talking back and forth was driving me crazy even though I've seen all this before, it's so much different living through it.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, Who turned out the lights?" Dave says taking a step closer and I grab the Doctors hand and drag him down the isle as the others follow behind. It isn't long before we're trapped by shadows at one end and Dave at the other.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" River asks and I see everyone look at him with fear, anxiousness and a panicked expression.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" I turned to tell River what to do but I suddenly become dizzy and my knees become weak.

"Wren!" River calls and I fall clinging on whatever was closest to me, the Doctor. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up.

"What is it Wren, what's wrong?" He asks in panic and pain shoots through my body making me scream and close my eyes. Just when I think I'll be able to open then they start to feel glued together and I find myself drifting off into unconsciousness no matter how hard I try to fight it.

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"River" I call, "Doctor" I say wanting to tell him exactly how I felt before I died. "I lo-"

"Shush" he cuts me off, "don't you dare tell me like this you hold on Wren" he says strongly, "my Wren" he whispers sadly and in defeat. My eyes immediately snapped open and I fought harder than I thought possible not ready to give up yet and not wanting this to be the way I said my final goodbyes to the Doctor. I looked into his brown eyes and saw my own reflection with a mix of sadness and worry. There was nothing I could say in this moment so I just laid my head on his shoulder sending him and myself comfort as Donna's voice filled my ears again.

"Donna Noble has been saved."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Forest Of The Dead

A/N- **myownlittleworld2788**, what's your favorite 4th Doctor chapter? I'll work something special out :)

Also nope Doctor Who doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also I cried a little writing this :)

* * *

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" I could feel the Doctor at a loss for what to do, he was being exactly how I didn't want him to be, emotional. Without another word River quickly uses the squareness gun on the wall.

"This way, quickly. Move!" She said ushering everyone in and then closed the hole with the gun. We follow behind her into room after room until we stop in one and she closes it behind us.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross" she says before approaching the Doctor who immediately holds a hand up silencing her. She looks at him surprised as he sits me down in the middle of the light and I don't miss the look of anger across his features. Without another word he pulls out his screwdriver and points it at me and I know he's going to figure it out. With panic across my face I glance at River who immediately stands in between us.

"Move" he says lowly making me swallow thickly.

"Doctor she's just in shock from everything that going on" she defends me. He's quiet for a moment but his eyes never leave hers.

"You know what's wrong with her don't you" he accused more than asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about she looks perfectly fine to me."

"Oh really?" He asks bouncing off his feet and walking closer, "tell me Professor. Did you not notice that Wren has a fever, that her eyes are dilated, that even though she's done well hiding it if you look close enough you're able to see she's in excruciating pain, and please tell me you noticed that just minutes ago she was ready to die in my arms!" He yelled at the end and my eyes filled with tears.

"Doctor-" River tried but he just cut her off.

"Move away Professor Song" he said calming down a bit. She hesitated for a moment before moving and allowing him to sonic me. As he read his screwdriver I could see different emotions pass through his eyes in seconds, the last one being heartbreak. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked not looking my way but I knew it was directed to me.

"I'm sorry" I say as strongly as I could, "I didn't want you to get emotional because you completely shutdown-"

"I had the right to know!" He yelled facing me and I swallowed giving him a sincere look.

"See, look at you now" I say and his expression changes from that of anger to sadness to blank. "I'm sorry Doctor that I lied to you and kept this from you but somewhere really deep down you know I did the right thing." He bent down on one knee in front of me and allowed me to see some of the emotions he was feeling. He gently stroked my cheek and then the back of my hair which always made me feel better.

"This is from Cardiff when Margaret poisoned you?" I just nodded and placed my hand on his cheek which caused him to close his eyes and sigh. "You're so warm Wren" he whispered, "the screwdriver says you only have an hour left" he says opening his eyes again.

"An hour for what?" Anita's voice cut in and the Doctors eyes met mine.

"Until I die" I told her taking my eyes off his and standing up with his help.

"You're dying?" Came Lux's voice, "maybe that's why they keep chasing us because they know she's dying, she's weak, they want her! That's it we should just leave her!" Lux shouted like he'd figured it all out but was only met by the sharp glares of River and the Doctor.

"Do not presume to know what's going on Mister Lux" said River.

"And never in you're life say anything about leaving Wren behind to die, you really won't like me then." Everyone was silently looking around and the silence was awkward until River finally interrupted.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" She asks looking around and other Dave pulls one out and hands it to her, "Thanks, Dave." She throws the meat into the shadow, and once again it is just bone before it hits the ground. "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming" the Doctor commented before scanning around with his screwdriver again. I stand next to the Doctor and watch as she goes back and forth with the others discussing her relationship with the Doctor. After saying her last but she comes over to where we are while the Doctor is still scanning shadows.

"What's wrong with it?" She asks referring to the screwdriver.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it" I say and he gives me an impressed look.

"Then use the red settings."

"It doesn't have a red setting" he says giving her an indescribable look.

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will one day" she says pulling hers out and showing it to him with a smirk, he takes it from her and I can tell he's extremely irritated.

"So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver."

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?"

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend and you're worried about Wren, you're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor."

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional" he argued but his eyes briefly met mine.

"There are six people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young."

"Young? Who are you?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple" I coughed and everyone looked at me making me turn away.

"Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry."

I didn't watch as she whispers in the Doctor's ear, and I didn't want to see the look of complete surprise.

"Are we good?" She asks and it's silent, "Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good." I finally turn back to see her take back her screwdriver and walk back over to the others while the Doctor turns back into serious mode.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough."

"Some hairdryers" I added and he frowned.

"I'm working on that. So anyway there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?" He encouraged them to give him ideas.

"I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?" Said other Dave.

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark" he says looking up at the moon right above us, "Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?" He asked Lux.

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon" he replies.

"What's a Doctor Moon?"

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active. It's signaling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through" he says pointing his screwdriver trying to block the signal. Suddenly a image of Donna appears.

"Doctor!" River shouts and he quickly looks up.

"Donna!" He shouts and she disappears again.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked."

"Professor?" Anita called and I faced her to see she had two shadows and I frowned.

"Just a moment" River says not facing her.

"It's important. I have two shadows" everyone immediately turns to see.

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, okay?"

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction" she says and I give her a gentle smile.

"You're really brave" I say just before River puts her helmet on.

"Hang on" the Doctor says before sonicing her visor and making it black.

"Oh God, they've got inside" River says.

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Dave asks.

"Just about" she answers.

"Professor, a quick word, please" the Doctor asks looking at River.

"What?" She asks.

"Down here" he says grabbing her shoulder and making her crouch down.

"What is it?" She whispered even though I could still hear them.

"Look, you said there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why are there seven shadows?" He asks.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came proper Dave's voice and we all jumped up seeing him walking towards us.

"Run!" The Doctor yells and we run through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper.

"Professor, go ahead and find a safe spot" the Doctor says stopping.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it."

"Five minutes" he reasons.

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me with her even though I was struggling to stay. Once we were in another room and settled in I glared at her.

"I wanted to stay with him" I said looking back at the door.

"It's more reassuring to have you here where I know you're safe" she argued back.

"I'm not a child River so don't treat me like one!"

"I wouldn't treat you like one if you didn't act like one Wren!" We both were glaring at each other while the others watched.

"Hey guys"'Anita finally spoke up, "don't fight. Is this how you want to spend your final moments together?" I frowned at her words but all the same an apologetic expression replaced my glare.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time and then chuckled.

"I just want to spend every second I have with him" I said and she nodded.

"I know and I should have respected that."

"But he is very reckless" I mumbled and she laughed.

"Very reckless, I'd figure you safe here." I smiled at her and we hugged, I repressed the tears and sighed letting her go. River goes and starts checking the shadows with her screwdriver while I keep Anita company.

"So you and the Doctor?" She asks and I find myself blushing.

"What about us?"

"You know, are you two like together?"

"I don't know" I reply honestly going into my thoughts, "it's like we are together but neither of us really brings it up so I'm not actually sure."

"I think you are or well at least he really loves you, I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

"Yea?" I asks curiously glancing her way.

"Yea. He looks at you like you're glass and that you could break at any moment, like if anyone were to harm you they'd fear for their lives, like he'll never let you go, never, forever." She finishes like she's reading poetry and I smile before frowning and looking away.

"Only thing is Anita, I don't seem to have forever anymore" I say pausing to recollect my thoughts, "but it's true, I'm falling in love with that man more than I thought possible, I don't know if I've ever loved another man so." River hears me and walks over looking in thought.

"Are your feelings the same towards all the different regenerations?" I smiled despite myself.

"Absolutely. I love them all the same, they each have a slightly different personality but under it all you can tell that he's the same man."

"You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here" River says.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?" Anita asked confused.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere" she says excitedly and I could see a clear picture of Eleven and his bow tie.

"Spoilers" came the Doctors voice grabbing our attention, "nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor."

"I am the Doctor."

"Yeah. Some day" she says and I frown at her lack of understanding. He wasn't Eleven he was Ten so of course they weren't particularly the same but that's what made each of them charming.

"How are you doing?" He asks Anita.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asks looking behind him.

"Not coming. Sorry."

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it" he says with a small smile.

"Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe" the Doctor says going into thought.

"What?"

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?"

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors" I say.

"Doctor?" River asks curiously.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!" He said excitedly before working on the computer.

"See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?"

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them" I say with a small smile earning one back from him, he runs over and starts drawing on a large polished table.

"The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive" he said happy with himself that he figured it out. The computer screen suddenly goes blank. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience" says the computer.

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal" Lux says concerned for someone else other than himself for the first time.

"What is it? What is Cal?" The Doctor asks.

"Who" I correct, "is Cal" I say giving Lux a look and he's surprised.

"We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you" he says.

"It's at the core of the planet" the Doctor says.

"Well, then. Let's go" River interrupts pointing her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose on the floor and it opens.

"Gravity platform" she says.

"I bet I like you" the Doctor says smiling.

"Oh, you do" River smirks and I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile. The Doctor leans down next to my ear and whispers.

"And I know I'll love you" I smile and quickly kiss him.

"I-"

"Come on we have to go" Lux interrupts me from telling him my feelings. I swallow the disappointment and we all get on and go down to the data core.

"Auto destruct in fifteen minutes" the computer says as we reach the room. We look up to see a globe with swirling energy in it.

"The data core" he says, "over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time" River says and I feel woozy.

"Looks like I only have fifteen minutes as well" I say and the Doctor scans me, reads it and then turns away saying nothing but his actions told me all I needed to know. He gets back to work and finds an access terminal.

"Help me. Please, help me" a little girls voice fills our ears.

"What's that?" Asks Anita.

"Was that a child?" Came River.

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying" he says tapping away at the keyboard as River reads the screen.

"Doctor, these readings."

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming."

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written" says Lux.

"Computers don't dream" Anita states.

"Help me. Please help me" came the girls voice again.

"No, but little girls do" Lux says before pulling a breaker and a door opens, we hurry in and are faced with a node with the little girls face.

"Please help me. Please help me."

"Oh, my God" River says.

"It's the little girl we saw in the computer" Anita says.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal" I say surprising Lux again.

"How did you-?" He starts but the Doctor cuts him off.

"She knows the future and all that now, Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

"Because she's family!" He shouts back before calming down, "Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever" he says gently stroking her face.

"And then the shadows came."

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save" she says.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me."

"So what do we do?" Asked River.

"Auto destruct in ten minutes" said the computer and my breath hitched and my knees trembled as pain starting making it's way throughout my body. The Doctor starts thinking and looking back and forth between the girl and the computer.

"Easy!" He shouts, "we beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown." He paused for a millisecond, "Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer" he stops again running to the computer, "Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead" River says.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize" he mumbles.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate."

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing."

"Doctor!"

"I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up." He says getting back to work and I smile a little in amusement.

"Oh! I hate you sometimes."

"I know!"

"Mister Lux, with me. Anita, Wren if he dies, I'll kill him!" River shouts before leaving and I move to the farthest end from Anita and lean against the wall feeling weak.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asks.

"These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"So you think they're just going to let us go?"

"Best offer they're going to get."

"You're going to make 'em an offer?"

"They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all" he pauses, "you know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her" he says before turning and using his screwdriver to clear her visor revealing a skull. "But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now" he says as her light starts blinking, "she's nearly gone. Be kind."

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go."

"These are our forests. They are our meat." The Shadows stretch out from Vashta Nerada Anita towards the Doctor and I but he doesn't even flinch.

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." The shadows pause for a moment and then suddenly withdraw.

"You have one day" it says and then the spacesuit collapses.

"Oh, Anita" I say as River comes in looking sadly.

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!" He shouts at her not looking and focusing on the computer.

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't" she says before punching the Doctor and knocking him out. She then glances at me I know wondering if I was capable of stopping her. I just shook my head weakly and slid down to the ground feeling my life slowly slipping away. "You don't seem surprised" she says and I snort.

"I've seen the future remember" I said sparing her a look.

"So you know what I'm going to do next?"

"I presume to" I paused, "and as much as I'd like to stop you, I haven't the energy left." She gave me a weak smile before pulling out handcuffs and handcuffing the Doctor out of reach. I watch silently as she starts twisting wires together and getting everything ready. A plan was tossing its way around my mind and I slowly and unsteadily stood up. As she walked back to the Doctor and laid her book and their screwdrivers out I walked to the device and blocked it from her. She turned around surprised.

"Wren" she said slowly.

"River please, let me do this."

"No-"

"I'm dying!" I yelled, "I only have minutes left so instead of taking your own life, use mine" I say calmer and she bites her lip.

"I can't let you do this because I'm going to save you" she says coming closer until we're at arms length.

"I can't be saved River and you know that, I'm also weak but I can't- I won't let you do this and I'm so sorry" I say as tears fill both of our eyes.

"I know" she says and I pull her in a hug. "I won't you to know something first" she whispers as I reach for my gun that's strapped to my thigh. "In the future we'll have our ups and downs, plenty of fights, but I need you to know everything I did, everything I do is to protect you. Because Wren, I love you" she finishes and I successfully pull my gun out and aim it at her stomach. It's only a stun gun which will knock her out and hopefully give me enough time to take her place and give Charlotte my mind. I blink and let the tears fall as River hugs me tighter.

"I love you too River" I say finger on the trigger and then the sound of the gun booms around the room. Still locked in a hug we both cry and I pull back a little looking into her eyes and then placing my hand on my left side. My blood ran cold and I glanced down before looking back up at her.

"You shot me" was all I could get out as I fell into her arms and she slowly brought us to the ground cradling me in her arms. Tears streamed from my eyes and I yelped in pain as River pressed my shirt against my bleeding side. My breathing became haggard and I felt myself slipping away faster than before.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, tears in her voice, "I had to do this to save you." I shook my head in acknowledgement not mad at her for the pain in my side took away from the internal pain I'd been feeling for the pass twenty four hours.

"I forgive you" I say and she places the gun on the floor so she can hold me closer. The Doctor starts to stir and when he finally wakes up his eyes meet mine before going to my wound and then the gun that lay beside me. His eyes immediately turn to anger and he struggles against the handcuffs.

"What have you done!" He yells at River.

"I've saved her" River says.

"You've killed her!" He shouted his voice breaking at the end.

"Stop" I say reaching my hand out to him and he gently grabs it as tears filled his eyes. "I need you to know something" I start but he shakes his head at me.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me Serenity Logan, don't you dare." I squeeze his hand tightly and his tears start to fall and they were honestly so beautiful.

"It's not goodbye, it's just a see you later" I whisper as my lower body becomes numb, "I need you to know that when I first met you I was confused and I thought it was all a dream, I never thought myself lucky enough to be in your presence. But you were so real" I say as more tears fell, "even though I've seen all your adventures living through them with you was life changing and I wouldn't trade these versions of them for anything. I don't know how you did it or when it even happened but Doctor" I paused looking as deeply as possible into his wet brown eyes.

"I've fallen completely in love with you" I finished and a sob left his lips.

"Serenity" he said, "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." I cried a bit satisfied with my last moments with him and I turned looking up at the ceiling. I kept hearing the Doctor mumble that this wasn't possible but yet here I was almost gone. I sucked in a breath as my heart started to slow down and the pain increased.

"River" I sobbed, "it hurts so bad" I finished and she squeezed my other hand tightly.

"I've got you Wren, this is it" she whispered and my breathing became harder and my body turned into ice. I turned my head once more to face the Doctor and I give him my best smile before my vision went and I took my last breath.

* * *

It was silent as they stared at Wren's still body lay limply in River's arms. The Doctor tried everything he could to keep himself together, he tried to pretend Wren was asleep because any other thought and he was sure to lose it as his hearts already felt heartbroken. He felt like his world had came crashing down and his existence meant nothing. He found himself looking up at River and anger filled him for she was the one who took his love's life.

"How could you" he said more than asked but River remained quiet and spared him no glance, her eyes remained trained on Wren. "How could you take her life when she was the one who trusted you!" He shouted and she shushed him taking him by surprise. "Excuse me-"

"Shutup" she said simply making him go silent and before he could speak again Wren's body began to slowly glow gold making River smile. "Just shutup and watch Doctor" she said laying her down on the floor and stepping away. Wren's glow grew brighter and brighter until energy sprouted from her shooting all over the room. The Doctor watched in complete shock while River smiled to herself and sat down hooking herself up to the computer. As the light around Wren disappeared a new girl laid in her wake, it was still Wren, the Wren all his companions were used to the Wren he had known most of his life. He had never questioned why only a few times in his life Wren had short brown hair and eyes. He thought maybe she had gotten some sun and dyed her hair, no that was stupid. He had no idea what he thought but this was the last thing he imagined possible.

"She regenerated" was all he could mutter before he reached for her hand and felt that she did indeed have a pulse.

"Bet you didn't see that coming" River said catching his attention and his eyes went wide as he saw what she was doing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job."

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" She said amused as he struggle with the handcuffs.

"Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers" she said with a smile.

"This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I" she said loudly tears in her voice, "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River, please. No" he said helplessly.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you and Wren knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit and Wren in a beautiful dress. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you both cried."

"Auto destruct in one minute" the computer interrupted.

"Neither of you would tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue."

Just then he glances down to see the two screwdrivers and her diary and he tries to grab them but they are just out of his reach.

"There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this."

"If you die here, it'll mean Wren and I have never met you."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare" she says tears building up, "It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you and her. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You, me and Wren, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know my name."

"Auto destruct in ten" the computer says.

"You whispered my name in my ear."

"Nine, eight, seven-" the computer continues.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could."

"Hush, now."

"Four, three-"

"Spoilers" she says with a smile as tears run down her cheek.

"Two, one-"

River pushes together two power cables and a blinding light fills the entire room. Once it's gone the Doctor leans back against the wall and stares sadly at where River was just seconds ago. He closed his eyes and had a moment of silence for her braveness and looked forward to seeing her in the future, he promised he'd make it the best time she's ever have. He then opened his eyes and looked at Wren's sleeping form which made his hearts skip a beat and he let out a sob of relief that he hadn't lost what was most precious to him. He needed to get down to the bottom of her being able to regenerate and why it had taken so long for it to happen but right now, in this moment. All he needed was to hold her close and tell her how much he loved her because he was lucky to have a second chance and he promised to make it count. Wren would enjoy every second of the rest of her life and he would make sure of it, nothing else was going to ever harm her and he swore on his life to always protect her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him until he was able to hold her in his arms and he pressed her body hard against him. He inhaled her scent and gently stroked her hair which he secretly knew she liked, she stirred a little in her sleep and he watched her silently.

"Doctor" came a new yet familiar accent. She moved but her eyes remained shut, he smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Wren, you aren't done cooking yet."

* * *

Comment and tell me, did you see that coming?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Nightmare In Silver

A/N- thanks for the comments guys I'm glad to know I surprised a few of you!"

Also someone else who isn't me owns Doctor Who :(

Also, Also you will be upgraded! :)

* * *

"But how is this possible?" Donna asks as a newly regenerated Wren lay on the bed in the sickbay and the Doctor was sitting next to her. Afraid that if he turned his head for a second she would be gone again just like that.

"I don't know" came his response, "honestly for right now I don't care I'm just happy that she's alive." Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Me too." They both sat in silence until Wren began to stir and they both became excited yet anxious to see how she was going to take the news. Finally she took a deep breath and quickly sat up holding a hand to her heart and then finally sighing in relief. She turned to them and jumped in surprise before confusion filled her new yet to them, old eyes.

* * *

"I died" was all I could get out as I watched the two of them, relief and excitement sketched across their faces.

"Yes" answered the Doctor scooting closer to me, "technically for about three minutes." I looked at him surprised but when I thought back on it I remembered it clearly. River holding me, the blood, pain and coldness of my body. It felt though, as if I were watching someone else instead of me living through it which was weird.

"But I'm alive right now" I said confused, "how is that possible" I say louder and for the first time I hear a completely new accent fill my ears.

"This is going to sound crazy" Donna started, "oh who am I kidding everything that goes on around here sounds crazy."

"Shush" I say holding a finger to my lips and she's about to protest until the Doctor grabs her arm. "Do you hear that?" I asks as the accent fills my ears again, "listen there it is" I say excitedly looking around before I finally realize. "Oh my god, is- is that me? No way I'm I'm. I'm bloody Scottish!" I yell jumping off the bed, "I died and now I'm in Scottish heaven!" I shouted and the Doctor grabs my shoulders.

"Wren let me explain" he says fast not leaving me any room to argue, "the poison Margaret gave you wasn't arsenic, it was a special kind made to prevent regeneration and was initially for me. However she poisoned you with it and the bullet that River shot you with absorbed the poison in your body which let you die from a bullet wound which allowed you to regenerate" he finishes in one breath and I looked completely shocked.

"You regenerated!" Yelled Donna and then she covered her mouth as the Doctor sent her a look.

"Thank you for that Donna" he said before turning to me, "you're still you Wren. Well you look a bit different, well a lot different but your accent is, well that's different to."

"Not helping" Donna sang.

"I regenerated?" I asked slowly and he nodded, "but how? I'm not a Time Lord nor am I River Song."

"What do you mean by you're not River Song?" He asks confused and I swallow.

"Um nothing" I mumbled still taking in my new accent, I kinda liked it if I was completely honest. "I want to see" I say pushing the Doctors arms away and quickly looking for a mirror, conveniently enough there was a full body one in the corner and I hurried over. I gasped in complete shock as I stared at my new body it was so surreal. I slowly removed my hands from my mouth and walked closer taking it all in. My skin was paler than the natural tan I previously had, I was definitely taller about 5'6, my short brown hair was now reaching just below my shoulder blades and surprisingly it was curly but loosely so and red, about a shade darker than Amy's. "I'm ginger!" I yelled looking back at the Doctor who pouted.

"Yea, don't rub it in" he mumbled looking cross and I laughed as I turned back to the mirror to examine my face closely. I could still see a resemblance from my new self to my old self which kinda reassured me that I wasn't completely different. I had dimples which was new and my eyes they were beautiful I must say.

"You have big clear doll baby eyes" the Doctor voiced making them grow wide.

"Oh please tell me this isn't why Jack calls me doll" the Doctor just smiles cheekily and I look back once more to look at them. They were a light green with spots of blue and grey, I loved them. I found my eyes traveling down my body and I was intrigued that I was much curvier.

"Well you look at there! It's all going on down there eh?" I asked looking back at the amused Donna and an embarrassed Doctor who was looking the other way but stealing glances at me. I looked down at my long legs and excitedly touched them "They just never stop, look" I say before realizing I was being a little cheeky, "well not you" I say to the Doctor, "I meant for me to look." Then I quickly think it over and a smirk crosses my lips, "unless you want to look, then help yourself" I say with a wink and he completely goes red as Donna laughs.

"Now that's my Wren" she laughs smacking the Doctors arm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Will I still act the same?" I asked and he shrugged.

"That's for you to find out" he says and I smirk walking over to him.

"Well let's see then" I say and he looks at me confused.

"See what?"

"If I'm still a great kisser" I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He stiffened for a second but his arms immediately found my waist. I melted into his arms and if I didn't have to breath I would of glued my lips to his. Once I pulled away I exhaled gold smoke which I assumed was from regenerating.

"Oh yea you've still got it" I heard the Doctor mumble under his breath which made me smile. Before I could respond I felt a familiar pain in my head and I took a step away from him and Donna.

"Already?" Donna whined and I just grinned.

"Don't worry Sassy I'll be back before you even know it" I said and she frowned.

"Oh god not that nickname" she mumbled and the Doctor snorted before giving me a smile.

"I'll see you later Wren."

"See you in a second Rude Boy" I said blowing a kiss as my skin glowed gold and seconds later my body shifted and I caught myself before I fell. I looked around and immediately knew I was in Elevens version of the Tardis. "Hello" I called but got no response which led me to think they had already started adventuring. I decided to have a shower first and get some fresh clothes before wondering after them.

Once I was done I quickly changed into the outfit the Tardis had for me. A short jean skirt, black boots that stopped under my knees and a grey tanktop with a long sleeve black shirt on top. I smiled looking in the mirror it wasn't something I would have necessarily worn before. I stared at my wet hair that immediately curled up once I had gotten in the shower and decided to leave it only adding a cute little black bow. I stared at the red lipstick on my dresser for about five minutes before deciding I wasn't into it anymore, the new Wren was more into chapstick. After deciding I was ready I stuffed my gun into my boot and headed downstairs and out of the Tardis. When I stepped out I immediately thought we were on the moon but after walking a bit I noticed the wrecked roller coaster and other rides.

"Hedgewick's World" I said aloud remembering the episode, "the biggest and best amusement park there will ever be" I quoted the Doctor. I looked for the door I remembered the man, Webley took them through. Once I found it I nudged it opened and closed it behind me. I walked down some steps into a comfortably furnished room with lots of waxworks on display, all lit by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I stood at the end watching the Doctor, Clara, Artie and Angie interact with Webley and a cyberman.

"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny" Webley says looking smug like he knew they couldn't answer it.

"I think you do it with mirrors?" Angie guesses.

"Hmm. Mirrors. Clever girl" the Doctor says in his usual I know everything voice and I roll my eyes, "Well, let's see, hey? Low tech. It's a puppet. Monofilament strings, which means the brains are in-" he trailed off bending down and opening a small door on the Cyberman's chair to reveal a little man with a control box, Porridge.

"Hello" he says shortly.

"Hello" the Doctor says amused.

"I'm the brains" he says and then reaches his hand out, "give us a hand." The Doctor helps Porridge out of the small space and he dusts himself off.

"They call me Porridge. Oh, it's good to be out of that box."

"For you, Miss, an Imperial penny" Webley says pulling one from behind Angie's ear.

"Show off" I say making everyone spin on their heels and look for the source. "Not you Mr. Webley but that man right there" I say with a smile pointing at the Doctor who's eyes lit up.

"Wren!" Came Artie's excited voice and he ran over and hugged me, I was taken aback by his affection but hugged him back with a smile none the less.

"It's good to see Artie, how are things?" I say ruffling his curls.

"Good, I took your advice, thanks again" he said with a smile before walking back over to Clara. I didn't know what he was talking about but I assumed it was in my future. I walked over and hugged Clara, "how are you Tootz?" I say declaring that was her new nickname.

"I'm good and you?" She asked pulling away.

"Alive" I say glancing back at Angie who looked disinterested. "Hi Angie" I say and she allows one corner of her lips to turn up.

"Wren" she said in greeting and then I turn to the Doctor who looked like he was running out of patience awaiting his turn.

"Rude Boy" I say and after the words leave my mouth he pulls me into a entrancing kiss that takes my breath away.

"Eww!" Both Angie and Artie say simultaneously and I pull away laughing.

"Can you believe it?" I ask and he looks at me confused, "I'm alive!" I shout and recognition filled his eyes and he hugs me. "And if that wasn't amazing enough, I'm ginger!" I yell again pulling away to see him pout.

"Stop rubbing it in" I giggle and kiss his cheek before laying my head against his chest in content.

"Do you know how its possible for me to regenerate" I whispered.

"Spoilers" he said and before I could respond Mr. Webley interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin this reunion but my dear, just who exactly are you?" He looks me over curiously.

"Sorry" I say pulling away from the Doctor only to have him wrap his arm around my waist. I see out the corner of my eye a metal bug run across the floor briefly catching the Doctors eye. "I'm Serenity Logan, please call me Wren."

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Mr. Webley" I interrupted shaking his hand, "and you must be Porridge" I say turning and also shaking his hand.

"You seem to know us" says Webley.

"I don't necessarily know you but I know your future well at least today" I say trying to make sense.

"Excellent" he says eyeing me again, "what a rare gem you are." The Doctors arm tightens on my waist.

"My rare gem" he says aloud and clearly to Webley.

"Well" Porridge said interrupting what would have been awkward, "If the kids want to ride the Spacey Zoomer then I can operate the gravity console." We nodded in agreement and followed them outside.

I laugh as Artie and Angie enjoy flying around in microgravity while Clara takes photographs with her phone.

"Wow!" Artie exclaims.

"Smile! Say, Spacey Zoomer" Clara says still clicking away with her phone.

"Look at us, Doctor, Wren. We're flying!" Artie says.

"You guys look awesome" I say.

"Having a good time?" The Doctor asks them as Porridge turns off the anti-gravity and they're lowered to the ground.

"I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life" Artie says grinning.

"It was" Angie started searching for the word, "okay" she says offering a small smile shocking Clara.

"Clara, I think outer space is actually very interesting" Artie said.

"Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home" Clara says turning to see the Doctor scanning around with the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah. Er, no. Not actually ready to leave" he says not looking up.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Insects. Funny insects. I should add them to my funny insect collection."

"You collect funny insects?"

"Yeah, he's starting to, right now" I say squatting down next to him and whispering.

"I noticed you see it earlier" I said and he gave me a cheeky smile before turning back.

"I noticed you noticing me see it."

"Well I noticed you noticing me noticing you see it."

"Well I-"

"Alright enough the two of you" Clara says and we stand up looking her way like children who've been scolded as she smiles at us with her hands on her hips. "I swear it's like I've got four kids with me" she says walking off and I bump the Doctors arm with mine.

"Now look what you did, got us both in trouble" I said pouting and he moved closer.

"You started it" he said lowly.

"No you did."

"I absolutely did not-"

"Oi!" Came Clara's voice again and we quickly looked her way like we'd been caught, "what'd I say?"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry Clara!" We both yell at the same time. When she goes back into Webley's cave the Doctor and I stick our tongues out at each other and laugh before following after her. Once we walked into the room Angie and Artie were lying on the sofas getting ready to sleep.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Angie asked.

"Not long. Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave" the Doctor says with a smile.

"Sleep well" Clara says.

"Good night" says Porridge.

We walk to the door and the Doctor turns the lights out as we leave, but then he suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me back into the room.

"Don't wander off" he warns the kids, "now I'm not just saying don't wander off, I mean it. Otherwise you'll wander off and the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescuing somebody."

"From what?" Angie asks.

"Nothing. Nobody needs rescuing from anything" I reassure her before grabbing the Doctors hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Don't wander off" he says smiling, "sweet dreams." Once we left I nudged him a little.

"You probably scared them."

"Of course I didn't, I just warned them not to wander off. It's rule one, don't wonder off, it's the one rule everyone ignores" he says exasperated and I laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure rule one is the Doctor lies" he looked at me bewildered.

"Says who?"

"Past and future experiences, also River Song."

"Oh alright! I see, you always take her side!" I patted his cheek and pecked his lips before leaving him there scowling but he quickly caught up with me.

"I don't always lie" he said trying to reassure himself, "I just you know don't always-"

"Tell the truth?" I finish and he pouts. "It's ok I haven't always told you the truth either" I say and we stopped walking as I meet his green eyes with my own.

"I am sorry you know, for not telling you" I said sincerely referring to me being poisoned, "twice" I finished remembering I lied to him and Ten.

"I should of realized" he said pressing his hand to my cheek, "I just wanted to believe you when you said you were fine."

"Plus there were a lot of distractions."

"Yea" he says stroking my hair and I hum in satisfaction, that was something that hadn't changed. "But promise me right now that from now on you'll be honest with me."

"As long as you return the favor" I say and he frowns.

"Wren you know that-"

"The Doctor lies" I say smiling at him and fixing his bow tie, "yea I know, so do I." He seemed satisfied that it was the closest we were both getting to a promise. He leaned down to kiss me and before our lips met I looked over his shoulder to see Angie going into the barracks.

"Is that Angie?" I ask already knowing the answer and turns around furring his eyebrows before pulling me along to catch up with Clara and Porridge.

"Clara, did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?" He asks.

"You know I didn't" she pauses and looks around, "she hasn't" she says.

"She's just gone in there" I say and she sighs.

"Come on" she says and we follow her into the barracks. "Angie! Angie!" She calls as we walk through the building.

"She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Angie grumbles and before she can respond there's a big crash, and a Cyberman enters.

"Cyberman!" The Captain yells and everyone starts panicking.

"Angie!" Clara calls and what seems like the blink of an eye the Cyberman moves to the other end of the building swatting a man away.

"No! Attack formation, quickly" the Captain yells and they start shooting at it but have no affect.

"Upgrade in progress" comes its robotic voice and in another blink the Cyberman moves through the group puts Angie over his shoulder and carries her off.

"Angie!" Clara yells and runs after her but I grab her arm.

"We'll get her back" I promise but she just looks off to where Angie was moments ago.

"That was a Cyberman, but they're extinct" the Captain says.

"Listen to me. I will get her back" he says to Clara before facing the Captain, "Captain, a word please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting."

"What do you expect?"

"What?" Clara says surprised.

"We're a punishment platoon. It's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble."

"Right, right, well, okay. As Imperial Consul, I'm putting Clara and Wren in charge." He takes and pins the Captain's insignia on Clara's jacket.

"You don't need one" he says to me before looking back and forth between the two of us. "Clara, Wren stay alive until I get back, and don't let anyone blow up this planet."

"Is that something they're likely to do?" The Doctor ignores her as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Get to somewhere defensible."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting Angie, finding Artie and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, no blowing up this planet!" He runs out of the barracks and Clara and I share a look.

"You're going to follow him aren't you" Porridge says and I smile at him.

"Be safe and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" she says hugging me which I returned.

"I definitely will, but that second part-" I said trailing off and pulling away, "practically impossible" I say. "Stay safe Tootz and don't blow up the planet and all that" I say saluting her and then running after the Doctor. Once I entered Webley's living room I saw the Doctor bent down talking to the Cybermite.

"You are beautiful" he says somewhat excited.

"Thank you" I say walking over to him and he glances at me before sonicing the Cybermite.

"Wren" he says in warning.

"To be fair, you knew I wasn't going to stay put" I say and the corner of his lips twitch up.

"Now, there's a local transmat link open to your home, If I can just find the frequency" he says working on his screwdriver and I wrap my arms around him as he pushes the button and we're transported into some sort of metal room. "That really shouldn't have worked" he mumbles and I let him go.

"Doctor, help us" came Artie's robotic voice.

"Angie? Artie?" He called running over to them but they were unresponsive.

"Webley" I say taking a step towards to see his face covered in metal.

"We needed children, but the children had stopped coming. You brought us children. Hail to you, the Doctor, saviour of the Cybermen!" The Doctor grabs my arm and pulls me around the table before leaning on it.

"Explain" he says in a dark voice.

"As the battle raged between humanity and the Cyberiad, the Cyberplanners built a Valkyrie, to save critically damaged units and bring them here, and one by one, repair them."

"The people who vanished from the amusement park, they were spare parts for repairs" I say.

"We've upgraded ourselves. The next model will be undefeatable."

"Nothing's undefeatable" the Doctor says.

"We needed children to build a new Cyberplanner. A child's brain, with its infinite potential, is perfect for our needs. But we no longer need the children. The Cybermites have been scanning your brain, Doctor. It's quite remarkable" he says coming around the table and the Doctor meets him halfway.

"Also completely useless to you. Cybermen use human parts. I'm not human. You can't convert non-humans."

"Well, that was true a long time ago. But we've upgraded ourselves. Current Cyberunits use almost any living components" I ran over to him and before I could reach him Webley throws some Cybermites onto the Doctor, he squirms and yells as they climb on him. I try to help but one crawls at my feet backing me into the wall and jumps on me knocking me to the ground. I scream and grab it but it's stronger than I thought and I struggle holding it with both hands as it wiggles trying to get to my face.

"Incorporated. Yes. Ah. Unfamiliar pulmonary set-up. Nervous system hyperconductive. Remarkable brain processing speed. Ho, ho. Amazing" the Cyberplanner says in a darker tone of the Doctors voice before his body spazzes.

"Get out of my head!" Came the Doctors original voice.

"A little help!" I yell and he glances at me before shaking and spinning around.

"Relax, relax. If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience. You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner" he spun again.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled before leaning over the table.

"Oh, this is brilliant. I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever. And what a brain. Not a human brain, not even slightly human. I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner. Not a great name, that, is it?" He said grinning and jumping on the table, "I could call myself Mister Clever. So much raw data. Time Lords. There's information on the Time Lords in here. Oh, this is just dreamy." I struggle holding off the Cybermite while the Doctor and the Cyberplanner struggle for control.

"Stalemate. One of us needs to control this head. We're too well-balanced" the Cyberplanner says.

"What did you say? No, no, no, no, no. I heard you. Rhetorical device to keep me thinking about it a bit more. Stalemate?" Says the Doctor breathing hard.

"Doctor" I call and he faces me, "I don't mean to interrupt your inner turmoil but, I could use a little help" I say struggling. He twitches and the Cyberplanner glares at me.

"You can't win" he says aloud and I assume he's talking about playing a chess game.

"Try me" said the Doctor.

"You understand, when I do win, the Cyberiad gets your brains and memories. All of it."

"When I win, you get out of my head, you let the children go, and nobody dies. You got that? Nobody dies!" He yells and then quickly jumps on top of me grabbing the Cybermite and disabling it. I sigh in relief my arms aching from the struggle.

"Thanks for that" I say slightly smiling, "I thought I was about to become a Cyberman" I finished and an evil smirk appeared across the Doctors lips.

"From what I know about you, you still just might" he winked and I swallowed hard, that definitely wasn't the Doctor.

* * *

Comment and tell me, do you dig Wren's new look?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Nightmare In Silver Pt. 2

A/N- did I mention how much I love hearing from you, also I'm stuck on which adventure to pick next. Ideas?

Also, I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also upgrade in process! :)

* * *

After momentarily stalling the Cyberplanner with the golden ticket, we ran to quickly find Clara and the others. As we approach the castle soldiers jumped out aiming their guns at us and the Doctor throws his hands up with the chess bored.

"Argh! Don't shoot, don't shoot, we're nice. Please, don't shoot" he drops his hands when they don't and smiles as Clara approaches with a big gun, "Hey, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet. Good job."

"Did you get the kids? Are they all right? What's going on?"

"Er, a bit of a good news, bad news, good news again thing going on."

"More like bad news, bad news to me" I say and he sends me a glare before turning back to Clara.

"So, good news, I've kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman" he says with a smile.

"Bad news?" She asks.

"Bad news, the Cyberplanner's in my head. And, different bad news, the kids are, well, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Complicated as in walking coma" he says quickly before hiding behind me and the chessboard.

"Please tell me you can wake them up" she says aiming her gun at him as I push him from behind me.

"Hope so" he mumbles.

"Other good news?"

"Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way, and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing" he says cheery before frowning, "no, wait, that isn't good news, is it."

"I almost got turned into a Cyberman" I chirped in and he shook his head telling me not to say anything else.

"Er, so, good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match" he says holding up the chess board.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. In a bit of a hurry" he says going in the castle, "get me to a table, and somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess" he says wiggling his fingers, "immobilize me, quickly" he says in a warning tone and I smirk at him.

"I fantasize about tying him up all the time but usually it also includes taping his mouth shut" I whisper to Clara who giggles.

"I heard that" the Doctor yells before disappearing into the castle and I sigh following after him. Clara and I quickly tie him to a chair with thick rope as he puts the chess pieces back in their places.

"Right, that's good. I won't be able to move, but hands free. Good."

"You're playing chess with yourself?" Clara asks confused.

"And winning" he says before tearing off the gold ticket.

"Actually, he has no better than a twenty five percent chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh girl. Fantastic. I'm the Cyberplanner."

"Doctor?"

"Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y. Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys in here. Ten complete re-jigs."

"You aren't the Doctor."

"No, but I know who you are. You're the impossible girl. Oh, he's very curious about you and you" he says eyeing me, "I'm very curious about you." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Why am I impossible?"

"Hasn't he told you? The sly devil. Oh, dear me. Listen, soon we'll wake. We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on."

"More Cybermen."

"They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us" the Cyberplanner says while the Doctors hand writes hit me on a notepad.

"The Doctor will stop you" I say and he smirks at me.

"Are you sure you want him to Serenity Logan?" He says in a chilling voice, "he's all but lied to you again and I know his biggest secret, your biggest secret." I lean in closer my eyes meeting his.

"Which is?" I ask slowly.

"Who your parents are" he says smirking and all my memories of being raised in an orphanage filled my head. The tears I'd cry wishing my parents would come and rescue me, or the knowledge that they at least wanted me. No, the Doctor knows how important that is to me, he'd never hide that.

"He'd tell me if he knew" I said trying to convince myself, "there are a lot of spoilers between us that we're not supposed to say but that's the one thing he'd tell me" I said slamming my hand on the table feeling angered by the suggestion.

"So then why hasn't he?" He finishes and Clara slaps him hard across the face.

"Argh! Ow! Oh, that hurt. No, stop. Enough, Bit of pain, neural surge. Just what I needed. Thank you" he says with a smile.

"Why am I the impossible girl?" Clara quickly asks.

"It's just a thing in my head. I'll explain later" he says before sparing a glance at me, "Wren-" he starts but is cut off by me slapping him across the face again.

"You know who my parents are?" I asked feeling hurt more than anything.

"Wren you know I can't tell you."

"There are a lot of secrets that we have to keep Doctor but that's one I'd never thought you'd keep from me" I whisper tears filling my eyes.

"Wren" he calls out sadly to me but I just hold my hand out silencing him and leaving the room needing to clear my head. Once I reached the bridge I sat there with my head in my hands. I wasn't going to cry but in all honesty I was feeling really hurt and vulnerable. All I could hear was the taunting voices of the women who ran the orphanage, laughing and telling me I wasn't wanted. To be completely fair the Doctor and I had never technically had the conversation concerning who my real parents were, but I thought it unnecessary. When Ten said he didn't know and that I would find out in the future and everything worked itself out I automatically assumed Eleven was going to tell me. But can I really fault him for it?

"Hey" Clara's voice called out interrupting my thoughts, I remained silent as she quietly took a set next to me. "How you feeling?"

"Hurt, sad, mad, angry, vulnerable, confused, anxious and-" I trailed off looking out around is trying to find the right words, "lied to" I finished looking back at my hands.

"I know the feeling" she says bitterly but smiles none the less, "it hurts to know he'll never be completely honest with us but the way I've seen things it's necessary."

"Says who" I ask.

"The Universe" she replies cheekily and I frown, "there are just some things we aren't meant to know, aren't meant to understand. We just have to trust that the Doctor has our best interest at heart and in the end it'll all be alright. Hence this is the Doctor we're talking about so it'll be alright in his weird way of seeing things." I giggled at that and the Doctors goofy grin appeared in my head and I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to forgive him.

"I'm still mad" I said aloud and she wrapped her arm around me leaning her head against mine.

"Oh that's good, you should still be, smack him around a little more I know I am until he tells me why I'm impossible." I smiled at her and sighed before deciding to have a serious talk with him later. We got up and started back to the castle where Porridge was ladling something warm into cups. He handed Clara and I both one and I smiled thankfully at him.

"There, get that in you. Warm you up" he said smiling a little more at Clara.

"Oh, thank you, Porridge" she said not noticing.

"Oi, Clara! Wren!" The Doctor yells and I give Clara the I'm not talking to him look and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what he wants. Call me if there's any change."

"Right." When she leaves Porridge gives me the once over.

"Any reason in particular you don't want to talk to him" he replies catching my eye. I sigh into my cup not really wanting to drink the contents but it made my hands warmer. "Sorry for prying but I figured from that kiss earlier you two were happily together."

"We are I guess" I finally replied and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean we haven't necessarily talked about it" I started stuttering and shook my head. "That's not what I'm upset about" I said looking up at the sky.

"Is it because you almost died" he asked and I looked at him confused, "remember you said earlier that you couldn't believe you were alive." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I did die" I said leaning against the wall, "but somehow I'm back now and I look different and- I'm not sure how to explain this Porridge because honestly I don't know what happened. I don't know who I am." He gently grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze as I smiled down at him.

"I don't think anyone ever knows right away who they really are Wren. They have an idea of what they like and how they want to live but who they truly are, no one knows at least not for years."

"What are the chances of me knowing though, I don't even know who my parents are."

"And he does" he said earning a look from me.

"Yea" I whisper looking away.

"I know you don't know who you are but the girl I see in front of me is beautiful, caring, adventurous and seemingly full of life. I don't know anything about your parents but maybe you'll have to live through things instead of being told them." I gave him another smile and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"I think I like you Emperor" I whispered and his eyes went wide as I gave him a wink and went into the castle.

"Doctor?" Clara asked shocked.

"He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move" he said worriedly.

"What do you mean, he got what he wanted?"

"He means, good news, boys and girls. They're here!" The Cyberplanner grins widely and Clara and I exchange looks before she walks pass me going outside as I step closer to the Doctor. "They're nearly here. Now, you can take my bishop and keep limping on for a little longer, or you can sacrifice your queen and get the children back. But it's mate in five moves, and I get your mind."

"Take my queen, and give me back the children" the Doctor says moving his Queen.

"Emotions. Can't you see what a foolish move that was? You've lost the game" the Cyberplanner taunts.

"Kids back now" I say coming closer and he smirks as Angie and Artie crumple lower to the ground.

"Emotions, Doctor, all for two human children you barely know. And it was a pointless sacrifice anyway" he says and Webley seems to come alive, "So, Doctor, do you think the children's death will affect your relationship with Miss Clara? How about you Serenity?" Porridge runs in with the bomb as Webley turns towards the kids and Angie wakes up.

"Welcome to Webley's World of Wonders, children. Now presenting delights, delicacies, and death."

"Doctor!" She screams and Porridge grabs at Webley's leg with the hand-pulser but gets thrown off, landing under the chess table. Sparks fly from Webley's cybernetic bits and he dies.

"Angie, are you okay?" I ask checking her for injuries and she nods, "good, just stay here and look after Artie, okay?" She nodded once more and I patted her head before going back over to the Doctor.

"Serenity, when this is all over you could live as one of us and be by my side" the Cyberplanner says.

"Never" I say.

"Why is that? Still feeling sentimental towards the Doctor? The man who continues to lie to you, even about your family. The most important thing to you." I don't respond and I see a sympathetic look cross the Doctors face and I quickly glance at the hand pulser on the floor next to him before his eyes flash back to an evil smirk. "I could tell you Serenity. I could tell you about your past, where you come from. I could tell you who your family is." I can't say it wasn't tempting but I just smirked at him and walked closer leaning over the chess board until my face met his.

"Your move" I whisper pressing a peck to his lips knowing it was the Doctor again.

"She's right, your move. But before you take it, just so you know, sacrificing my queen was the best possible move I could have made. The Time Lords invented chess. It's our game. And if you don't avoid my trap, it gives me mate in three moves." He says happily and I step back.

"How?" The Cyberplanner sneers, "How?!" He yells.

"Oh, come on. Call yourself a chess playing robot?" The Doctor taunts.

"How!"

"You figure it out. Or don't you have the processing power, hmm?" He pauses, "What are you doing?"

"Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I'm pulling in extra processing power. Three million Cyberbrains are working on one tiny chess problem. How long do you think it's going to take us to solve it?"

"That's cheating."

"No, no, no, no, no. Just pulling in the local resources" he pauses smirking, "There's no way you can get to mate in three moves."

"Three moves. Want to know what they are?"

"You're lying" the Cyberplanner says as the Doctors left hand reaches down and picks up Porridge's hand pulser.

"Move one, turn on sonic screwdriver. Move two, activate pulser. Move three, amplify pulser. See you" he says struggling with his other arm until finally he gets the pulser to the cybernetic implants on his face.

"That's cheating!" The Cyberplanner screams as the Doctors head falls on the table. Clara and the others run in and he sits up face clear and fixes his bow tie smiling.

"Just taking advantage of the local resources. Ah, hello. Can someone untie me, please?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Clara asks.

"No. You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny" he says and I bite back a laugh.

"Good enough. What happened to the Cyberplanner?" She asks as she unties him.

"Out of my head and redistributed across three million Cybermen right now, and about to wake them all up, kill us and start constructing a spaceship. We need to destroy this planet before they can get off it." Once she finishes he glances my way before continuing to the bomb looking it over. "Okay, it has a fallback voice activation."

"The Captain, but she's dead" the chubby guy says.

"I think you should ask Porridge" Angie cuts in and we all face her.

"Why?" Clara asks confused.

"Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes" she says and everyone but me and Porridge looks shocked, "Oh, come on. It's obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and on the waxwork, except they made him a bit taller, but look, am I the only one paying attention to anything around here?"

"You are full of surprises" she smiles at Angie and I pat her shoulder, "Porridge?"

"She's right" he says sadly.

"So you can save us?"

"We all die in the end, does it matter how?" He says and I give him a sympathetic look, "I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate that bomb, it's all over."

"And if you don't, three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy. Isn't that worth dying for?" The Doctor asks.

"Doctor" he says reluctantly.

"Three million Cybermen!" He says exasperated and Porridge gives me a look for help.

"Sometimes people find out who they are but are born to do something else. It doesn't change who they really are though" I say giving him a small smile. After a moment of silence he clears his throat.

"The bomb, the throne, it's all connected. I just have to say this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, called Longstaff the forty first, the Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space. Activate the Desolator. And it's done." The bomb activates and everyone looks relieved, "It'll blow in about eighty seconds. Easily long enough for the Imperial Flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit, and transmat us to the State Room." He says and we're suddenly beamed into another room on a ship.

"Oh yeah. Nice ship. Bit big. Not blue enough. Listen, there is a large blue box at coordinates six ultra nineteen P. I need it transmatted up here right away." I stifle a laugh as Porridge nods.

"Right. Did you get that?" The officer nods and works her console. We watch out the window waiting for the planet to explode, "and that's that. Seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine-" he trails off as the planet blows making the Imperial spaceship rock. "Farewell, Cyberiad. You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person and not to be lonely, or Emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do."

"Can't you run away again?" Artie asks.

"They'll be keeping a close eye on me this time. That's what happens when you're Emperor. Loneliest job in the universe."

"You don't have to be lonely" Clara says sitting by him.

"I don't" he says with a smile, "Clara, will you marry me?" I grin widely as everyone else looks surprised.

"What?" She asks.

"He said-" Artie started only to be cut off by Angie.

"She heard what he said."

"You're smart and you're beautiful, and I've never met anyone like you before. And being Emperor won't be as hard if you're by my side. And you'd rule a thousand galaxies" Porridge explains and the Doctor leans over his shoulder.

"This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky. Now, if you want my advice-"

"She doesn't" I say grabbing his jacket and pulling him away from them. He frowns at me and I just ignore him.

"Porridge, I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies" she said sorrily.

"Yeah. Silly of me" he responds sadly.

"I'm really sorry."

"But that's stupid" Angie says, "you could be Queen of the universe. How can you say no to that? When someone asks you if you want to be Queen of the universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the universe."

"Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do."

"You're not actually going to do that, though, are you?" The Doctor says nervously.

"Go on, get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind" he jokes still a little sad. I pat his shoulder and gave him a wink as Clara saluted him before we disappeared into the Tardis. I sat in this chair as the Doctor took us home and Artie and Angie talked to Clara about all that transpired that day. The Doctor kept looking my way and I just pretended not to see him. As we landed they hauled towards the door.

"Thank you for having me, it was very interesting, goodbye Wren!" Artie says.

"Bye cutie pie!" I yell and he smiles brightly at me.

"My pleasure. Thank you for coming" the Doctor says before looking at Angie "Now, I've got something for you" he says and she runs after him around the Tardis controls before stopping and picking up a phone. "It's not from me, it's from the Tardis."

"Thanks" Angie says taking it and walking towards the door.

"You're welcome" the Doctor says.

"Sorry I said this box was stupid."

"Bye."

"Bye guys" I say waving.

"Bye. Thanks, Clara" Angie says.

"Thanks, Wren's boyfriend" Artie says and they both leave.

"Thank you, Doctor and Wren" Clara says looking at us.

"For what?" He asks.

"Kids day out. Getting us off the planet alive. Whatever you were doing with the Cybermen. Good night. See you next Wednesday." She says walking towards the door.

"Well, a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday-" he says and I roll my eyes as Clara leaves. "One of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma -"

"squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight" I say taking his line and he glares at me, "it's a really cute skirt though" I say going back and sitting on the chair as he looks back at the door.

"What are you?" He says frowning and closing the door going back and flipping switches before stopping and turning to look at me. "Can we talk" he says.

"It's your Tardis" I say meeting his eyes.

"Wren" he whispers coming closer and standing in between my legs, "I'm sorry" he whispered. I looked away and he placed his hand on my cheek making me face him again. "I'm not proud of keeping it from you but I have to because it's something you have to live through yourself" I chuckled at that and he looked at me confused.

"Porridge said the same thing to me earlier" I said and he smiled.

"Can we not fight anymore and you not hit me because it really hurts" he said rubbing the side of his face and I chuckled kissing it, making him grin.

"I forgive you Rude Boy, let's not fight in front of the kids again" I say running my hands through his soft hair.

"Yes and Wren" I hum in response as he stroked my hair. You know when you scratch behind a dogs ear and their leg starts going crazy, that's how I feel when the Doctor strokes my hair. "I love you" he says and I smile content.

"I love you too, now let's go on an adventure" I say excitedly and he nods, "oh wait I need to go change" I say hopping out the chair and heading upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable. I brushed my curly hair in the mirror before I spotted the names in the mirror. "Doctor!" I yelled, "Doctor!" I called again and he bursted in my room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He follows my gaze to the mirror and sighs.

"Please" I say turning to him, "please take me to them" I say.

"Wren" he starts.

"I just need to know their alright please I just want to see them!" I yell, "what does it matter? I won't remember them afterwords anyway" I say calming down.

"Ok" he says and I get ready to protest but stop when I realize he agreed. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you so much I love you!" I yell and he smiles weakly at me before we go back downstairs where he pulls levers and makes things ding. Once we land I walk to the door nervously nibbling my lip until he reassuringly wraps his arm around me. "Technically, how long have I been gone?" I asks.

"Technically" he says opening the door licking his finger and sticking it out, "three years." I look at him with wide eyes before stepping out. I was right in front of a beautiful house where movers were going in and out carrying furniture and boxes. I stopped when I spotted Natalie standing there with a sad expression on her face. I wanted to run and hug her but I restrained myself she probably wouldn't even believe it was really me.

"Mam where would you like this?" A mover asked and she was brought out of thought.

"Oh just put it in the den my husband will get to it later" she said with a smile and I gasped.

"She's married?" I asked completely shocked looking at the Doctor who gave me a nervous chuckle. "Natalie's not the marrying type but I guess she decided to settle down" I say taking a step closer before stopping again as a red truck pulled into the driveway. What I saw next completely tore me up inside. It was Nick and he made his way over to Natalie kissing her lips and they laughed together. A sob left my lips and I took a step back, I knew I had these strong feelings for the Doctor but I couldn't help but feel like it's only been a day since I was just with Nick. It felt like just yesterday it was my birthday and I had went to the fish and chips shop.

"They hate each other" I whisper and the Doctor touches my shoulder which I yank off. "They forgot all about me and moved on together after three years" I yelled tears filling my eyes and spilling.

"Do you think she can see us" Natalie asks.

"I like to think so" Nick said wrapping his arm around her as they looked up at the sky, "I miss her" he finishes.

"Me too" she says whispering and rubbing her tummy, "I was thinking we should name him after her." More tears left my eyes as he also touched her stomach.

"Yea I like it, Wren Daniels" he said and she nodded happily hugging him tightly, "I wish Wren could be here to see him."

"Me too love." I turned away speed walking to the Tardis with the Doctor on my heels.

"Wren!" He called and I stopped turning to face him and my eyes widened as Natalie and Nick were looking at me curiously. "Oops" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the Tardis faster, I turned back once more and met Natalie's eyes and she gasped pulling away from Nick and taking a step towards me.

"Wren" she called as I entered the Tardis, "Wren!" She yelled as the Doctor closed the doors and we quickly took off.

"She knew it was me" I said and the Doctor didn't meet my eyes.

"How do you feel" he asks and I wipe away my tears.

"Conflicted" I say looking his way again, "apart of me is happy for them" I whisper. "But a selfish part of me is really hurt and sad" I finished feeling ashamed of my own feelings.

"It's understandable" he said walking over to me, "for them they've had three years to mourn and move on, for you whenever you remember it still feels like yesterday." he stroked my hair which I was grateful for.

"Thank you for being here for me" I said taking his hand and kissing it, he smiled and the Tardis shook making us fall over. He quickly stood and hit some switches before helping me up.

"You ok?" He asks and I just smiled brightly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because of the conversation we were just having" he says and I look at him confused.

"What were we talking about?" I ask and he gives me a weak smile.

"That was quick" he murmured, "it was nothing" he said patting my head. "How about that adventure now?" He says cheery again and I'm confused why he was seemed so sad just seconds ago but I smile anyways.

"I'm ready when you are Rude Boy."

* * *

Comment and tell me, how do you feel about Natalie and Nick being married and with child?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The Shakespeare Code

A/N- love the feedback! Interesting theory Jess Mindfreak, I'm glad to see you trying to figure out what's going to happen in the long run!

Also, I wish I owned Doctor Who :(

Also, Also how awesome is Shakespeare :)

* * *

After the Doctor took me on a private adventure to see a world made of ice I quickly went back to the Tardis to have a nice hot soak for my frozen skin and the familiar headache I was getting. When I finished I dressed in skinny jeans, my black boots that stopped just before my knees, a white tank top with a long sleeve purple shirt over it. I decided to leave my curly hair loose only tying a purple ribbon around the top. I quickly stuck my gun in my boot and hurried downstairs to find that I wasn't in the same Tardis as before.

"It literally blows my mind when you switch up on me like that" I say to the Tardis and she hums. Hearing no voices I headed outside the Tardis to see old time London and I smiled wildly already knowing where I was. I stepped around a puddle of loo and instantly spotted the Doctors long jacket. Before I could stop myself I ran over to him and jumped on his back. He flew forward a little but caught himself and me making Martha laugh.

"You were just going to go off on an adventure without me?" I asked pretending to be sad. I jumped down and the he immediately swept me in his arms and bent me backwards in a dip.

"It's good to see you too Darling" he smiled before pressing his lips to mine, I smirked at him when he pulled away and sits me back up.

"You just love to be in control don't you" I teased and he just smiled before grabbing my hand and I grabbed Martha's. "Martha Jones how have you been?"

"I've been good" she says slowly, "it's a bit weird because technically I just saw you a bit ago but you've been elsewhere right?" I nodded.

"Yea I was in the future" I say and her eyes widened in excitement.

"What's it like?" She says.

"Well-" I start and the Doctor tugs my arm and clears his throat earning a glare from me.

"I wasn't going to give away any spoilers it that's what you're worried about."

"What? You give away spoilers? No" he says sarcastically and I bite back a smile.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asked worriedly stopping us.

"Why would they do that?" He asks genuinely confused.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me" he says moving us again, "besides, you'd be surprised, Elizabethan England is not so different from your time" he says as two woman of different races walk together in front of us happily. "Look over there, they've got recycling" he says gesturing to a man shoveling horse manure into a bucket and I grimace. "Water cooler moment" he says as two men laugh and talk at a water barrel.

"And the world will be consumed by flame!" yells a man on the corner.

"Oh look global warming" I joke and the Doctors lips tug.

"Oh, yes, and entertainment, popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-" he trails off running and leading us along the bridge before we stop right in front of the Globe Theater. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean- is Shakespeare in there?" Martha says excitedly which makes me excited.

"Oh, yes" the Doctor says with a big smile his brown eyes gleaming, "Miss Jones, Miss Logan, will you accompany me to the theatre?" He asks holding both his arms out. Martha and I grin at each other before we accept his out held arms.

"Mister Smith" I say.

"We'd be delighted" Martha finishes and we head towards the theater in good spirits.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare" the Doctor tells her.

"Then I could get sectioned" she joked.

"I'd come visit you" I added and we all laughed before entering and standing in the middle of the crowd enjoying the show. It was amazing and nothing that I'd ever experienced before, once it was over applause filled the room.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha asked full of energy a smile planted to her face.

"London never changes" the Doctor says.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" She asks.

"Author! Author!" I shout and so does everyone else in the audience making Martha laugh.

"Well, they do now" the Doctor says as Shakespeare comes onto the stage, bowing and blowing kisses.

"He's a bit different from his portraits" Martha points out.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words" the Doctor says star struck for the first time, his brown eyes holding the excitement of a small boy.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!"

Shakespeare shouts and everyone laughs aside from me, Martha and the Doctor who looks extremely disappointed.

"Oh, well" he says and I rub his arm.

"You should never meet your heroes" Martha says before stroking my hand and then grabbing it making me give her a curious look. She didn't even look my way as her eyes stayed glued on the stage and I just ignored it, it was probably nothing.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig" he jokes pointing at someone in the audience. "I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. All in good time. You don't rush a genius" he boasts as the audience shouts asking when it'll be done. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won." Everyone cheers as the three of us exchange looks and then start to fill out of the theater.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won" Martha says.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why" the Doctor informs us.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint" she half jokes.

"No."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well" he says looking her over and then around us, "I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer" he says with a smile and she full out grins before pulling me into a hug. I wasn't sure if it was just me but her hands were a bit lower than I liked and I felt her exhale my scent in. I hesitantly pulled away and grabbed the Doctors hand as he lead us into the Elephant, a tavern.

"I've just got the final scene to go, you'll get it by morning" we heard Shakespeare voice and I immediately got excited as we turn the corner to see him sitting with friends.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asks not able to hide his enthusiasm.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" he trails off moving his eyes from Martha to me back to Martha and then me again. "Hey, nonny nonny, the two of you sit right down here next to me" he gestures to us, "you two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go" he waves the men off.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse" Dolly says ushering them out as we take their seats. I offer mines to the Doctor which he gladly takes and I lean against him.

"Sweet ladies" he says eyeing us both again with such intensity that I actually blush, "such unusual clothes. So fitted."

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads" Martha says and bit my lip trying not to laugh as the Doctor gives her a weird look.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't" he warns before pulling out his psychic paper and flashing it at Shakespeare.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and these are my companion, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Serenity Logan.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank" he says meeting my eyes and I quickly look away.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius" the Doctor says with a wide grin, practically fan girling.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones and Serenity Logan. It says so" she says confused looking at the paper.

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper" he tries to explain to Martha, "Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your sweet orange haired beauty" he winks at me and the Doctor immediately pulls me into his lap.

"She's off limits" he says trying not to glare and I gently rubbed the back of his neck calming him down.

"Ah" Shakespeare says either not convinced or simply not caring, "and who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked surprised.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Martha says a laugh of shock in her voice.

"It's political correctness gone mad" the Doctor tells her, "Er, Martha and Wren are from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Before he could respond a man in expensive clothes with a gold chain walks in.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed" he says glaring at Shakespeare.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round" he responds nonchalantly.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He yells.

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha say giving us a look.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played" he threatens before leaving us and the tense energy follows after him. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and the Doctor gently rubs my back.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious" Martha expresses right before screams come from outside and without hesitation we run out and right towards the scene to investigate.

"Help" a woman screams as we run up to see the man from before staggering and spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke" I say quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asks himself aloud before running over, "leave it to me, I'm a doctor."

"So am I" Martha says running over as well, "near enough."

"And I'm a baker" I yell uncertainly before heading over also as Lynley collapses.

"Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right" Martha says before preparing to give him CPR only for him to spit water up and stop moving. "What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow" the Doctor says trying to make sense of it. I look up to meet Lilith, the young looking witches eyes. She's smiling until she sees me and then she tries to look sad but I glare at her sending her a message that I knew who she was. She only raised her eyebrow in amusement before I looked away.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away" the Doctor tells Dolly.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, ma'am" Lilith says before giving me one last look and leaving.

"Why are you telling them that?" Martha asks.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft" I say still staring in the witches wake trying to decide whether to confront her not. The Doctor touched my arm and I met his eyes that told me to forget about whatever I was thinking and I sigh as we all return back to the Tavern.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and Miss Logan are just across the landing" Dolly says before leaving.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare says suspiciously towards Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes" Martha corrected him.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?" He says glancing at me, "you look as though your wise and all seeing way before your age and time." I smile a bit shrugging my shoulders.

"Life Shakespeare" was all I said and he contemplated it before looking back to Martha, "you look at them like you're surprised they exists. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say goodnight" Martha says eyeing us and then leaving.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow Serenity, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage" the Doctor says tiredly.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Nighty night, Shakespeare" he says before leaving and I give him a small smile.

"Goodnight William" I say earning an amused smile as his eyebrow raised.

"Goodnight beautiful mysterious orange haired beauty" he winked and as I blushed the Doctor came back and dragged me to our room.

"Wren please stop flirting with Shakespeare, I'm too tired to threaten him right now" I giggle at that and wrap my arms around him sighing in content as his warm arms wrapped around me.

"I think I'm too tired to flirt" I say and he chuckles.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Came Martha's voice and we broke apart taking it in.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse" the Doctor says.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Oh. Er" he says searching his coat and pulls one out handing it to her, "contains Venusian spearmint" he finishes plopping on the bed and pulling me on top of him making me blush like crazy.

"Not in front of the children" I scold rolling off of him.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage, come on" I say scooting closer to the Doctor who scoots as far as he can to the edge without falling and Martha sits on the other side.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven, Oh, I cried" he said making me smile.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Course it isn't!" He said like that were a stupid question and I smacked his chest warning him he was being rude.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be" he says before glancing her way, "are you going to stand there all night?"

"Budge up a bit, then" she says still not having enough room as she lays and we're all literally on top of each other, "sorry there's not much room, us three here, same bed. Tongues will wag." She says meeting my eyes.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that" he says completely ignoring her and I turn my head to face the ceiling. "Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it" he says meeting her eyes and sighing, "Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow" he says inconsiderably.

"Great" Martha says turning over and blowing out the candle, her feelings obviously hurt. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
